Chroniques de Lucis: Tome 1 La Quête du Cristal
by Casey78
Summary: L'histoire de Final Fantasy Versus XIII inventée sur fond d'humour et d'amour. Noctis doit récupérer les morceaux du Cristal que son cousin Valos a subtilisé. Pour cela, il part à leur recherche avec ses amis et découvre que son ennemi prépare quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant et cherche une arme grâce à laquelle il pourrait obtenir un pouvoir incommensurable. NoctisXOC
1. Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance

_Oui décidément, je suis une véritable girouette. Après avoir publié sur Skyrock, supprimé le blog pour venir sur , j'ai supprimé pour...bref je suis passée un peu partout mais finalement je pense que je vais définitivement élire domicile sur ce site que je trouve bien sympa. La vraie raison de mon retour c'est que j'ai finalement trouvé le parfait dénouement aux Chroniques de Lucis qui s'achèveront sur un cinquième tome en pleine écriture. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu les quatre premiers sachez que je publie ici, une nouvelle version avec des scènes en plus et quelques changements supplémentaires dans les chapitres. Rien de bien perturbant ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref, j'arrête mon speech ici. Pour les questions, je suis dispo en MP ou via les reviews._

_Bonne lecture!_

Musique associée: 30 Seconds To Mars - Was It A Dream ?

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que Noctis protégeait le Cristal, trop longtemps à son goût. Que n'aurait-il donné pour se retrouver loin de toutes ses responsabilités, loin de toute cette souffrance ? Le jeune roi tourna son regard d'un bleu azur sur son fardeau : le Cristal n'avait pas bougé de l'autel sur lequel ses ancêtres l'avaient posé bien des années auparavant. Il dégageait cette impression de puissance et de protection mais présentait, par endroit, des zones de craquelures. A peine Noctis eut-il aperçu la pierre qu'il s'en détourna.

Il se leva avec peine de son trône et les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres de la grande pièce circulaire, se reflétèrent sur les cheveux bleu nuit du jeune homme. Ce dernier, d'un air las, traversa la Salle du Trône en silence, pour gagner le long corridor qui le menait à ses appartements.

Un énième cauchemar avait réveillé Noctis en plein milieu de la nuit et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pu regagner son sommeil. Il était neuf heures du matin et ce lundi ressemblait à une matinée de routine pour lui. En effet, ses insomnies devenaient de plus en plus régulières ces dernières semaines. Mais il préférait mettre ses soucis de côtés pour le moment et entreprit de se changer pour recevoir ses amis dans des conditions respectables. Il se défit de ses vêtements de nuit pour enfiler un pantalon et une veste sombre par dessus un t-shirt gris. Avant de quitter la pièce, il n'oublia pas de prendre son téléphone portable et surtout la bague qui lui fut héritée de son père, transmise de génération en génération chez les Lucis Caelum.

Lorsque Noctis pénétra dans le Grand Salon, ses trois acolytes l'y attendaient déjà, installés dans le grand canapé qui lui faisait face. Les domestiques avaient pris soin de leur servir à boire. Il sourit faiblement en les voyant et pour toutes salutations, leur leva une main amicale puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

_Eh bien, j'en connais un qui a encore passé une sale nuit, dit celui aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bruns foncés.

A ces mots, Noctis porta une main devant sa bouche pour bâiller discrètement. Ses amis étaient au courant de ses problèmes nocturnes mais il refusait d'en discuter outre mesure.

_Ok passons, on n'est pas venus pour ça de toute façon, ajouta un deuxième homme barbu et aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière.

_Tout à fait, renchérit Noctis qui trouva une excuse pour changer de conversation. Vous avez réussi à localiser les éclats du Cristal ?

_Deux sur trois, répondit le brun. C'est déjà pas mal pour une seule semaine de recherche.

_Oui vous avez fait du bon travail, assura le jeune roi. Kyle, tu pourrais peut-être me montrer leur emplacement exact sur ton ordinateur ?

Noctis s'était adressé au jeune homme aux cheveux châtain en pique qui avait le regard perdu vers la fenêtre face à lui. En entendant son ami s'adresser à lui, il sortit de sa rêverie et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez fin.

_Oui je pourrais, répondit le dénommé Kyle, seulement l'emplacement de chacun des éclats ne se trouve pas dans mon PC.

_Mais alors comment avez-vous fait pour vous les procurer si ce n'est par la voie informatique, demanda Noctis, surpris par la réponse de Kyle.

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard rempli de gêne et le blond s'avança vers le souverain.

_Voilà Noct, on s'est un peu fié à notre instinct sur ce coup-là, dit-il. Kyle, Bran et moi on te rapporte toutes ces informations sur la base d'une simple conversation qu'on a eue avec une personne étroitement liée à cette histoire.

_Ce que Lucas essaye de te dire, continua Bran, c'est qu'il va falloir que tu nous croies sur parole.

Noctis les regarda avec insistance pendant quelques secondes puis se remit debout pour se placer derrière son fauteuil, face à ses interlocuteurs.

_Écoutez les gars, commença-t-il, vous savez que vous êtes à peu près les seules personnes en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle et je sais aussi que vous avez presque tout laissé tomber aux États-Unis pour venir me rejoindre ici, à Lucis ces derniers mois. Mais je pensais que vous saviez à quel point cette affaire de Cristal était importante pour moi.

_On en est conscients rassure-toi, affirma Bran. Mais regarde un peu où on en est depuis un an : rien n'a bougé. Alors ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés qu'on va avancer.

_Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta Lucas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, qu'est-ce qu'o perdre ? Si jamais ces informations s'avèrent infondées on suivra tout simplement une autre piste. Mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'on a Noct.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, comme si personne n'osait apporter son point de vue à cette situation quelque peu embarrassante. Puis Kyle finit par briser la glace.

_Très bien Noct, ce n'était peut-être pas très professionnelle comme méthode, mais au mois on a une piste et je pense qu'il serait intéressant de l'explorer.

_Oui vous avez raison, finit par admettre Noctis en baissant le regard. Je suis désolé c'est juste que j'aimerais en terminer rapidement avec cette histoire.

_C'est pas étonnant, dit Lucas. Vu l'état dans lequel ça te met, il vaudrait mieux qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Une nouvelle fois embarrassé par la remarque, le jeune monarque arpenta la pièce en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Décidément, il ne supportait vraiment pas de parler de lui. Fort heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Kyle pour lui expliquer la manière dont ils avaient obtenu les fameux renseignements.

_Il s'appelle, ou plutôt il se fait appeler, L'Émissaire. C'est un membre de l'Organisation Crystal Legacy, enfin il en faisait partie mais il l'a quitté récemment.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez obtenu des informations de nos adversaires directs. Vous êtes au courant que cette organisation se revendique héritière du Cristal ?

_Oui, admit Kyle. Et au début on s'est dit la même chose que toi, qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais, par curiosité, on a voulu l'écouter jusqu'au bout en restant prudents évidemment. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit tenait debout : les lieux, les dates, les correspondances, la description des éclats. Il faut vraiment explorer cette piste plus profondément.

Noctis inspira une bouffée d'air pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits, la fatigue ne l'aidant pas.

_Continue, dit-il simplement.

_On a de la chance : les deux morceaux qu'il nous a indiqués se trouvent à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Et grâce à mes recherches, je suis en mesure de formuler quelques hypothèses sur leur emplacement respectif.

Noctis vint se placer à la droite de Kyle afin de découvrir les trouvailles de son ami. Mais ce qu'il vit ne le réjouit que très peu.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'un cristal serait dans ce petit village?

_Pour celui-là, je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr, répondit Kyle, intransigeant. On a pu constater des activités proches de celles du Cristal originel depuis quelques temps à Taki. Malheureusement on n'en sait pas plus.

_Et pour ce qui est du deuxième cristal, demanda Noctis, à présent avide d'en savoir plus sur ces nouveaux éléments.

_D'après L'Émissaire, le deuxième cristal se situerait à Yokosuka, on ne sait pas où exactement mais comme il ne s'agit pas d'une ville immense, les recherches n'en seront que plus réduites.

Bizarrement, après la suspicion, un sentiment de soulagement s'installa dans l'estomac de Noctis. Comme si toutes ces nouvelles données représentaient une sorte de délivrance. Mais pourquoi ? Tant de fausses pistes avaient été explorées ces derniers mois et il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une autre déception ou pire, d'un piège vraisemblablement. Non, cette fois-ci l'intuition de Noctis lui disait qu'ils faisaient bonne route.

_Allons-y dès demain, finit-il par déclarer en se relevant. Nous commencerons par ce petit village, Taki c'est bien ça ?

Ses trois amis, abasourdis par le soudain revirement dans le comportement du jeune homme, ne surent que dire et s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

_Mais où sont passés les « ce n'est pas une piste assez fiable » et les « ne prenons aucun risque » que tu nous sors à chaque fois, demanda Lucas.

_J'ai compris ce que vous entendiez par l'intuition, répondit Noctis. Cela me paraît plus que fiable et fondé sur de vrais phénomènes qui entourent la localisation des cristaux. Je pense qu'il serait bon que l'on s'y rende.

Cette fois aucun des trois hommes ne trouva quoique ce soit à relever et ils finirent par acquiescer, heureux du dénouement de cet énième compte-rendu.


	2. Le vrai pouvoir du Cristal

**Musique associée: The Cranberries - Zombie**

* * *

Noctis regardait les nuages défiler à travers le hublot, une main supportant sa tête, à moitié endormi. Étrangement, bien que des pistes intéressantes se présentent à lui pour enfin clore le chapitre des éclats, ses cauchemars l'avaient de nouveau envahi. Il les revoyait sans cesse ces gens mourir, ces habitations brûler, ses parents faire ce sacrifice. Mais il refusait d'en parler, de se les remémorer ou même d'y penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mener une vie normale loin du château, loin du Cristal.

_Eh Noct, réveille-toi on arrive dans quelques minutes. La voix de Lucas résonnait encore à son oreille lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement les yeux. En effet, ils volaient au dessus d'une étendue infinie de verdure et cela laissait entendre qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce lieu reculé du reste de la civilisation qu'était Taki.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre de l'avion privé de Noctis et se retrouvèrent dans un paysage inconnu. Eux qui étaient de grands habitués de la ville et de son agitation, les voilà plongés dans un petit village entouré de champs, de forêts, de chutes d'eau et de rivières. Une voiture s'avança dans leur direction et ils y entrèrent sans se faire prier.

_Eh ben, commenta Lucas. C'est...

_Pas banal, finit Bran qui retira le veston qu'il portait tant la chaleur était étouffante. Il en profita également pour descendre la vitre de la voiture pour pouvoir respirer convenablement. Noctis semblait être le seul à ne pas trouver de quoi se plaindre. Pour lui la température était idéale et le côté champêtre de ce voyage lui plaisait énormément. Après un quart d'heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta en bordure du petit village de Taki comme l'indiquait le panneau de bois, posé de façon négligée au bord de la route.

_On y est, déclara Kyle. Par où on commence ?

_Allons directement à la rencontre de ce mystérieux villageois répondit le jeune roi en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions.

Ils traversèrent la petite bourgade à pied et passèrent devant une vingtaine de maisons devant lesquels des enfants jouaient, d'autres aidant leurs parents à couper du bois ou à faire la lessive. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au milieu d'une place commerçante avec en son centre une statue représentant un cavalier sur son destrier. L'endroit avait l'air très traditionnel et emprunt de coutumes comme en témoignait les vêtements semblables que tous portaient, constitués d'un pagne ou d'une toge blanche. Mais Noctis percevait une sensation étrange et familière, comme une puissance chaude et terrible à la fois : un morceau du Cristal se trouvait bien ici. La question était maintenant de savoir comment ils allaient le récupérer.

_Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour nous renseigner sur ce fameux villageois, proposa Bran.

_Oui mais il vaudrait mieux être très subtil, renchérit Noctis. Il ne serait pas prudent d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

_Alors ca je crois que c'est déjà fait, dit Lucas en regardant autour de lui.

Noctis en fit autant et s'aperçut rapidement que bon nombre de villageois les déshabillaient du regard. En effet, leurs tenues se démarquaient très nettement de celle de la population locale. De plus leur attitude scrutatrice ne pouvait que susciter la méfiance. Soudain, un homme d'un certain âge soutenu par une canne, s'approcha d'eux au centre de la place.

_Bonjour étrangers, dit-il. Qu'êtes-vous venus quérir dans notre bon village de Taki ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse intéresser des hommes de la ville tels que vous.

Il était assez effrayant et sa toge était en piteux état. Sa présence dérangeait étrangement Noctis. Mais ce n'était pas le seul qui le mettait dans cet état. En effet, l'air de cet endroit était irrespirable et même les autres villageois étaient quelque peu inquiétants.

_Effectivement, répondit Noctis en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Nous ne sommes pas venus chercher quoi que ce soit dans votre village. Nous avons tout simplement parcouru un très long chemin. Par conséquent nous recherchons l'hospitalité en ce magnifique village.

Le vieil homme, ainsi que le reste des villageois, dévisagèrent le jeune homme d'un air soupçonneux et méfiant. Finalement, leur interlocuteur fit découvrir ses dents jaunâtres en un rictus perturbant à la réponse donnée.

_Un toit sera toujours offert aux amis de Taki, finit-il par dire. Je suis Yamage le chef du village et je m'occupe également du Temple de la Chute d'Eau. Vous êtes les bienvenus !

La foule qui s'était amassée autour d'eux, à ces mots, reprit ses activités mercantiles comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Noctis et ses amis se sentirent plus légers et Yamage les conduisit donc au temple dont il leur avait parlé. Il était situé près d'une cascade de plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, d'où son nom.

_Il y a des couchettes dans la petite maison au bout du temple, leur dit le chef du village en pointant un doigt squelettique dans la direction indiquée. Vous allez pouvoir vous y reposer. Ma fille Nikko vous apportera de quoi vous sustenter dans une petite heure.

_Merci à vous Yamage, répondit Noctis. Votre bonté et votre hospitalité nous vont droit au cœur.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de leur adresser une nouvelle fois ce sourire inquiétant. C'est à ce moment-là que Noctis s'en rendit compte : le regard de ce vieil homme, en contraste avec son terrible rictus, était dénué d'expressions comme s'il n'y avait pas de vie dans ce corps. Était-ce lié à l'éclat de cristal qui se trouvait ici? Le jeune homme décida de laisser cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et pénétra, avec ses compagnons, dans la maisonnette.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Noct, demanda Lucas, déjà avachi sur une des couches. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. Et c'était quoi ce numéro que t'as fait au vieillard ?

_Il ne doivent pas soupçonner les raisons de notre présence Lucas, répondit Kyle. Sinon les choses vont se compliquer pour nous.

Ils déposèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux puis prirent la liberté de s'accorder un peu de repos.

_Alors, Noct, demanda Bran en se tournant vers lui. Tu penses qu'il y a un éclat ici?

_Je ne crois pas, répondit le jeune roi. J'en suis persuadé!

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Invitée à entrer, une jeune fille s'introduit dans la pièce, chargée d'un plateau plein de nourriture. Elle était petite, avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en deux tresses et vêtue de la même tenue que le reste de la population autochtone. Lucas l'aida à se débarrasser de sa charge. Cette jeune fille dégageait, aux yeux de Noctis, la même sensation pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'adjectif approprié.

_Bonsoir, je suis Nikko, dit-elle. Je vous apporte votre repas.

_Merci Nikko, s'exclama Lucas avec un peu trop d'entrain. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te donner tant de mal pour nous, tu sais.

_Oh ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire vide. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner. J'espère que notre nourriture vous plaira.

_Je suis sûr que cela doit être un vrai régal, affirma le jeune blond en prenant appuie sur le pan de la porte. En fait je m'appelle Lucas, j'ai 20 ans et je suis célibataire.

_Oh, soupira Nikko. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Lucas. J'ai également 20 ans vous savez?

_Oh quelle coïncidence étonnante, dit-il en prenant un air faussement surpris.

_Nous sommes tous les trois nés la même année, rétorqua Noctis d'un air taquin. Cela fait un sacré nombre de coïncidences dans la même pièce.

_Bon ça suffit comme ça Roméo, réprima Bran en saisissant le blond par le cou. Bonne nuit mademoiselle et merci pour les plats.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte et secoua Lucas qui commençait à étouffer.

_Tu crois qu'on est venu ici pour batifoler avec les premières nanas venues? On a une mission je te rappelle.

_T'étais pas obligé de me casser mon futur rencard avec ma Nikko. Et toi non plus Noct, ou plutôt Monsieur je-me-le-ramène-histoire-de-faire-mon-intéressant-devant-les-jolies-filles.

_Je voulais tout simplement t'éviter de te ridiculiser un peu plus, s'amusa Noctis en un grand sourire. En plus je crois que tu l'as quelque peu effrayé.

_Effrayé, s'exclama le blond. Tu veux rire, elle était complètement sous mon charme au bout de trente secondes.

_Ben voyons, commenta Kyle qui ne détourna pas le regard de son ordinateur.

La soirée se poursuivit sur le ton de la raillerie et de l'amusement concernant l'épisode Nikko-Lucas. A la fin, ce dernier boudait un peu mais il savait que ses amis ne faisaient que plaisanter. Ils finirent par s'endormir peu avant minuit, éreintés par cette journée. Une heure plus tard, Noctis fut de nouveau réveillé par un énième mauvais rêve, le même que d'habitude. Il se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air las; il en avait assez de ses troubles. Aussi, il décida de sortir prendre l'air un moment afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades profondément endormis. Une fois sur le pallier de la maisonnette, il arpenta quelques mètres des lambris posés au sol, repensant à son cauchemar. Il était grand temps que tout cela s'arrête et s'il devait retrouver les derniers éclats du Cristal pour cela, il était prêt à tout donner pour y arriver.

Cependant, quelque chose attira rapidement son attention au bout de quelques minutes, quelque chose d'étrange pour une heure pareille. Il entendit comme le son d'un tambour provenant du Temple. Il ne l'avait pas entendu immédiatement car le bruit était couvert pas celui de la cascade. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa raison, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'entrée du lieu sacré, fit coulisser la porte et vit la chose la plus inattendue qui soit. Autour d'un autel, étaient accroupies des dizaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées avec une cape blanche. De l'encens s'élevait dans toute la pièce, rendant l'air irrespirable et la vision difficilement aisée.

Néanmoins la chose posée sur l'autel, elle, était parfaitement visible par son puissant halo de lumière bien connu du jeune homme : un éclat du Cristal à peine plus gros qu'un caillou, découpé en forme d'éclair. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de ses demander ce que fabriquait ces gens autour du morceau de cristal. Poussé par sa forte volonté de le récupérer, Noctis fit quelques pas dans sa direction, le bras tendu en avant avec l'intention d'écarter toutes ses silhouettes s'il le fallait, avant de sentir une chose lourde s'abattre sur le haut de son crâne. Ne pouvant supporter la douleur causée par ce choc, le jeune roi perdit connaissance.

Du feu, des voix, des formes, du bruit : c'est à peu près tout ce que Noctis pouvait se représenter face à lui. Il était paralysé, les mains attachées dans le dos et tentait d'ouvrir les yeux complètement. Quand il y parvint, son regard azur fut immédiatement attiré par la lumière du cristal. Il n'avait pas bougé de l'autel au centre de la pièce. Mais les formes, elles, avaient bien bougées, amassées autour de lui.

_Vous avez fait de beaux rêves, étranger, demanda une voix que le jeune homme reconnut comme étant celle du vieux Yamage.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué, balbutia Noctis d'une voix faible.

En effet, le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête lui brûlait le sommet du crâne.

_Parce que vous avez interrompu la cérémonie, répondit Yamage en approchant son visage de celui de son interlocuteur. C'est un moment très important pour nous autres habitants de Taki et vous vous êtes permis de perturber les sacrifices.

_Les sacrifices ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_Vous voyez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler…jeune roi Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Cette fois ses yeux parvinrent à s'ouvrir complètement. Le fait que Yamage connaisse son identité ne le surprit que très peu, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce village, surtout dans le regard de cet homme. Cela ne faisait que confirmer sa première impression : il n'y avait pas de vie en cet endroit. Ce petit bourg perdu n'était qu'une mascarade afin de l'attirer ici. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

_Et oui, Votre Majesté, reprit Yamage. Nous sommes bien des esprits qui avons eu la chance de tomber sur un morceau de cristal. Enfin, il s'agirait plus d'une belle rencontre que de chance.

_Une belle rencontre ? Cela signifie que le cristal vous a été remis par une personne ? Une personne qui peut voir les esprits ?

_Vous êtes très perspicace, Votre Altesse, fit remarquer le vieil homme en se redressant. En effet, ce présent que nous bénissons et que nous vénérons nous a été donné par un grand homme. Un homme qui a eu pitié de nous et de notre errance.

_Qui est-ce, demanda Noctis en tentant difficilement de défaire ses puissants liens.

Yamage le fixa avec un air de dément et leva les bras au ciel.

_Le grand Valos, héritier légitime du Cristal et du trône de Lucis.

Noctis crut recevoir un nouveau coup sur la tête. Valos était donc prêt à toutes les bassesses pour accéder à la couronne. Il avait d'ailleurs fondé l'Organisation Crystal Legacy dans cet unique but. Il était le cousin de Noctis et avait nourri pour ce dernier une haine sans faille depuis sa naissance.

_Quelles sont vos connaissances sur le royaume de Lucis ? Pourquoi en parlez-vous comme si son destin vous concernait directement.

_Ils nous concerne doublement en fait, insista Yamage en passant un doit sur son index. Si Valos devient roi, il promet de rendre leur enveloppe charnelle à tous les esprits. De plus, ce royaume est notre ancienne demeure. Oui, nous sommes de feux sujets de Lucis, morts dans l'incendie qui est survenu il y a quinze ans, causé par votre père bien sûr. Je crois que vous vous en souvenez mon bon roi.

Le vieil esprit se mit à arpenter la pièce au milieu des autres habitants de la ville qui étaient comme hypnotisés, silencieux et immobiles. La révélation que Yamage venait de lui faire, surprit encore plus Noctis. Il baissa la tête, envahi par les souvenirs qui le hantait depuis des années et qu'il retrouvait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars.

_En effet, je m'en souviens assez bien malgré mon bas âge, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Mais vous devez comprendre que la responsabilité de mon père dans cette histoire est nulle.

_Comment pourriez-vous les savoir, vociféra Yamage. Vous n'étiez âgé que de cinq ans et Valos nous a certifié que votre père n'y était pas étranger.

_Je le sais parce que j'ai confiance en mes parents, hurla Noctis d'une voix plus forte. Vous ne devriez pas faire confiance à Valos. Il ne tiendra jamais parole, la seule personne qui l'intéresse c'est lui.

_Cela suffit, cria le chef du village. Il est temps pour nous de procéder au sacrifice. Le cristal ne peut attendre, et nous non plus.

Il tourna les talons en direction de la table que Noctis avait vue plus tôt. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué ce qui se trouvait dessus, ou plutôt qui se trouvait dessus En effet, un corps y était étendu, les bras en croix et les jambes tendues, maintenu par une Nikko aux yeux encore plus vides qu'auparavant. La pièce était mal éclairée mais Noctis était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Yamage « le cristal ne peut attendre et nous non plus ». Le Cristal état doté de pouvoir très particuliers, très puissants et surtout très dangereux. Il en savait beaucoup à son sujet, aussi il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt : Yamage et les autres esprits devaient procéder régulièrement à des sacrifices humains pour nourrir le Cristal et le pouvoir qui maintenait leur enveloppe charnelle. Bran, Kyle, Lucas et lui étaient les seuls humains présents dans ce village et la possibilité que l'un de ses trois amis se trouve sur la table était plus que certaine. En concentrant son regard plus intensément, il fut persuadé de reconnaître la chevelure blonde de Lucas allongé sur la table. Cela lui était intolérable.

_Yamage, hurla-t-il oubliant toutes formes de politesse. Éloignez-vous de lui immédiatement ou je vous jure que…

_Vous jurez quoi, le coupa le vieil esprit. Dans votre condition vous ne pouvez pas nous atteindre. Tenez-vous tranquille en attendant la fin de la cérémonie!

Les autres esprits reprirent leur position accroupie autour de l'autel la seconde suivante, comme un barrage entre Noctis et la table de sacrifice. Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui.

_Vous l'aurez voulu, dit le jeune roi d'une voix calme. Je vais vous montrer le vrai pouvoir du Cristal. Après tout j'en suis le maître et l'unique héritier.

Noctis ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la puissance du cristal qui luisait même à travers ses paupières. Il ressentit en lui une sorte de picotement et un filament invisible s'en échapper, comme s'il créait un lien avec celui du Cristal. En effet, il s'agissait exactement d'une fusion de son pouvoir à celui de l'éclat. Désormais, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui et un même halo entourait son corps avec une intensité terrifiante. Il se redressa sans difficulté puisque les liens qui le paralysaient se défirent simplement grâce à cette puissance qui émanait du jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et révéla des iris écarlates et un regard rempli de colère et de détermination. Les esprits accroupis se redressèrent également mais avec l'intention de s'éloigner le plus possible de Noctis. Yamage le regardait avec énormément de crainte et devait s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

_Je vous avais prévenu, déclara Noctis d'une voix terrible et menaçante. A ces mots, une épée presque aussi grande que lui et luisante comme le cristal apparut dans sa main gauche.

_Em…emparez-vous de lui, bégaya Yamage aux autres esprits en jetant Nikko devant lui, les yeux exorbités en venant se placer devant l'éclat de cristal. Vous ne nous tuerez pas une seconde fois !

Mais Noctis ne semblait pas l'entendre il fendit l'air de son épée d'un coup sec et puissant et l'ensemble des esprits s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée blanchâtre.

_Co…comment, cria le vieil homme un filet de bave lui coulant de la bouche comme un dément. Vous n'avez donc aucun scrupule ? Assassin !

Ce simple mot suffit à ralentir le coup qu'allait porter le jeune homme. Il se sentit coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire mais la simple idée de laisser Lucas à la merci de ces esprits lui était insupportable. Quelle décision devait-il prendre ?

_Noct, toussa Lucas d'une voix faible. Fais-le !

Il remua doucement et ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans les iris rouges de son ami.

_Il n'est pas humain, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas leur monde mais le nôtre.

Noctis pensa au pouvoir du cristal qu'il avait mis de côté pendant un instant. Lucas disait vrai : ce monde n'avait plus rien à offrir à ses esprits, seulement une illusion. De plus, s'il fallait que le sang coule pour les maintenir dans leur état, il valait mieux en finir. Le jeune roi rendit son regard à son ami comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Puis, il ferma les yeux et leva son épée au dessus du dernier esprit « vivant » du village.

_Non, ne faîtes pas ça ! N'écoutez pas ce garçon !

Mais il était trop tard, Noctis avait abattu sa lame sur Yamage qui n'était plus que poussière. La scène resta figée de longues secondes avant que le pouvoir qui unissait Noctis au cristal finisse par s'estomper. Dans la seconde suivante, le souverain s'écroula comme si ce lien était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout.

_Noct, cria Lucas qui se leva de la table avec peine. Ça va aller ?

_Tout va bien, répondit-il à bout de souffle. Et de ton côté ?

_Ca peut aller, dit Lucas à présent accroupi près de Noctis. Grâce à toi…et à l'éclat de cristal.

Leurs regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers la forme luisante posée sur l'autel. Ils avaient finalement mis la main sur un des morceaux du Cristal. Au prix d'un effort considérable mais il était désormais en leur possession.

_Où sont Bran et Kyle, demanda le jeune roi. Ils étaient pourtant avec toi.

_J'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis endormi avec vous et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais là. J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation avec l'autre esprit cinglé.

_Très bien, dans ce cas il faut qu'on aille les retrouver en espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.

Lucas aida son sauveur à se relever et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans oublier de récupérer le cristal.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte de la maisonnette, hésitant à entrer par peur de découvrir le sort qui avait été réservé à leurs amis. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qui, même par cette nuit noire, trahit leurs pensées respectives puis ils prirent une grande inspiration.

_Vas-y, proposa le blond. Je n'en ai pas vraiment le courage.

Noctis s'exécuta donc à contrecœur : il poussa la porte lentement et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Deux des quatre couches étaient vides, les deux autres étaient dans le même état que quand Noctis l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Bran et Kyle étaient dans la même position endormie. Soulagés et embarrassés par leur imagination le brun et le blond se mirent à rire bruyamment, laissant les nerfs redescendre. Ce qui eut le don immédiat de tirer Kyle et Bran de leur sommeil.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux, gémit Kyle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

_Arrgh, se plaignit Bran. Y'a pas moyen de pioncer tranquille avec ces types qui se marrent à toutes heures.

Mais même ces remarques ne réussirent pas à atténuer les rires de Lucas et Noctis qui décidément étaient vraiment rassurés après la terrible nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.


	3. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion

**Musique associée : Billy Talent - Surrender**

* * *

Trois jours après avoir quitté Taki, devenue ville-fantôme, Noctis, Kyle, Bran et Lucas avaient fait une pause bien méritée au luxueux hôtel Beniya Mukayu, réputé pour son calme et sa tranquillité. Bran et Kyle avaient été mis au courant des détails sur le village de Taki et passée la surprise, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient surtout ravis d'avoir enfin obtenu leur premier éclat de cristal depuis un an. Date à laquelle Noctis s'était tourné vers eux, dans leur agence américaine pour leur demander de lui prêter main forte. Par la suite, ils devinrent associés à long terme et surtout amis.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la préfecture de Kanagawa, à Yokosuka, proches du second lieu où un potentiel morceau du Cristal se trouvait. Bran et Lucas sirotaient un cocktail sur la terrasse en pierre tandis que Bran tentait de dénicher des informations sur son ordinateur. Noctis, lui, était assis sur le fauteuil du salon, remis de ses blessures mais malgré tout, un doute subsistait :

_Il faut quand même reconnaître que j'avais raison de me méfier des informations de L'Emissaire, fit remarquer Noctis. Il s'agissait bien d'un piège qu'on nous a tendu.

_Pas forcément, se défendit Kyle. L'éclat était bien là et L'Emissaire n'était pas sensé être au courant de chacun des actes de Valos, aussi ignobles qu'ils soient.

_Je préfère être prudent sur ce point. On ne peut pas partir à la recherche du deuxième morceau sans être absolument sûr qu'on ne risque pas encore nos vies.

_Très bien. Dans ce cas, on ira simplement faire un tour sur place pour essayer de le localiser ensuite on préparera convenablement la marche à suivre.

_Même si cela ressemble à notre précédente aventure, je vais te faire confiance.

Kyle lui adressa un petit sourire complice sans même lever le nez de son écran.

Quelques heures plus tard, après plusieurs tours de la ville en voiture, Noctis décréta qu'il y a avait effectivement un éclat du Cristal dans cette ville et qu'il le percevait plus fortement près d'une base militaire.

_Il s'agit de l'un des plus grands ports militaires de tous le Japon et surtout le quartier général de la Septième flotte américaine, informa Kyle en tapotant sur son ordinateur. Sous le commandement du Major Hilton.

_Génial, ironisa Lucas. Encore un ennemi à notre taille. On a vraiment la poisse !

_C'est pas forcément impossible, fit remarquer Bran. N'oubliez pas qui est Noctis : un roi. Ca peut devenir très simple quand t'as un monarque à porter de main.

Mais ledit monarque ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Je n'aime pas du tout me servir de ma position pour duper les autres. Je préfère procéder de façon diplomate.

_Mais c'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais mon très cher Noct. Je ne suis pas l'escroc que tu crois. Si tu négocies de façon ingénieuse, on pourra rentrer avec le deuxième morceau les mains dans les poches.

_Tu t'étais pas trop mouillé la dernière fois avec les esprits Bran, le taquina Lucas. Alors les mains dans les poches pour toi c'est assez familier.

_Tu veux mourir sale mioche, cria Bran en saisissant le blond par le cou.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée à laquelle vient de penser Bran, approuva Kyle. C'est la façon la plus intelligente de récupérer notre objet sans s'attirer d'ennuis.

Noctis se mit à réfléchir à l'idée pendant que Bran et Kyle continuait de se chamailler : il était vrai que cela semblait être le meilleur moyen d'aborder le problème. L'ennui était de savoir ce qui se passerait si on refusait d'accéder à sa requête. Mais il y penserait plus tard.

_C'est d'accord, déclara-t-il. Je vais suivre le conseil de Bran et employer des moyens diplomatiques pour récupérer le cristal.

Sur ces paroles, Bran lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Lucas qui put respirer et sourit à l'acceptation de son idée.

_Je pense qu'on ne te sera d'aucune utilité sur ce coup-là, dit Kyle. Il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles seul. On t'attendra dehors au cas où tu aurais besoin de nous.

Noctis acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Il faisait très beau mais, heureusement, pas aussi chaud qu'à Taki. La chaleur était plus supportable et le soleil frappait beaucoup mois fort. Il se hâta de rejoindre l'entrée de la base. Le hall était encadré par des murs de couleur marron qui juraient avec la tenue vert kaki des nombreux militaires qui traversaient les couloirs. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table ronde à laquelle se trouvait un de ces militaires, occupé à lire une feuille de papier. Noctis s'avança vers lui.

_Bonjour, je cherche le Major Hilton. Comment pourrais-je entrer en contact avec lui ?

Le soldat leva à peine les yeux vers Noctis et continua de lire sa feuille. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Noctis n'avait pas bronché, le soldat finit par le considérer du regard.

_Et qui le demande, questionna-t-il d'un air détaché.

_Dites-lui que le roi du royaume de Lucis souhaiterait s'entretenir avec lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Mais cette fois, le militaire regardait Noctis droit dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Soudain, il se mit à hurler d'un rire tonitruant, une main posée sur l'estomac.

_Oui c'est ça, gloussa-t-il. Et moi je suis Marylin Monroe.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr Monroe, répondit Noctis sur le même ton ironique. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler au Major.

_Ecoutez mon petit gars, reprit le soldat d'un air un peu plus sérieux. Vous êtes dans une base militaire pas au service des renseignements pour dingos ici. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir.

_Pourquoi ne pas laisser le Major en juger de lui-même ? S'il s'avère qu'il partage votre avis, je m'en irai sans demander mon reste. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le militaire réfléchit quelques secondes puis saisit le combiné du téléphone disposé sur son bureau.

_Vous l'aurez voulu mon petit gars. Le Major c'est vraiment pas un tendre, vous allez voir du pays si vous vous payez sa tête.

_Je prends le risque, répondit Noctis avec un sourire aimable. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu du traditionnel costume de militaire et des insignes signifiant son grade (que Noctis reconnut) de Major s'avança dans le hall.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Morton, vociféra-t-il dans sa moustache de morse. Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me déranger.

_Major, le jeune homme que vous voyez ici souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il dit être roi de je-ne-sais-où.

_Voyez-vous ça ? Et son Altesse a pris rendez-vous je suppose.

_Je m'en excuse je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Aussi je viens sans prévenir afin de régler avec vous une affaire des plus urgentes, ajouta Noctis en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

_Ecoutez mon gars j'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec vos salades, répondit le Major sur un ton féroce. Je suis un homme occupé alors je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez.

Il avait déjà tourné les talons quand Noctis lui dit :

_Je suppose que vous devez être très occupé avec le cristal.

Le peu de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur le crâne dégarni du Major se dressèrent à cette simple phrase. Il tourna son visage pâle vers celui de Noctis, les yeux exorbités.

_Morton, dit-il sans quitter le roi des yeux. Qu'on ne me dérange surtout pas. Vous, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Noctis ne se fit pas attendre et suivit le Major dans le couloir qu'il empruntait. Ils le longèrent jusqu'au bout où une porte portant une plaque avec le nom du Major Hilton se trouvait. Ce dernier l'ouvrit à la volée et alla directement s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

_Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous, demanda-t-il à Noctis sans cérémonie.

Il n'invita pas le monarque à s'installer aussi celui-ci n'en fit rien. De toute façon, il préférait lui faire face.

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit au soldat de l'accueil, je suis Noctis Lucis Caelum, roi du royaume de Lucis et le seul et unique héritier du Cristal.

_Lucis dîtes-vous ? C'est bien de là que provient le cristal.

_Que savez-vous de Lucis et du cristal ?

_Peu de chose sur votre patelin mais je sais que le cristal a des…pouvoirs magiques. Il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots à voix basse comme s'ils étaient épiés.

_Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ? Ou devrais-je dire qui vous l'a donné ? Noctis s'était penché par-dessus le bureau avec un air sévère dans le regard et la voix. Le mot « patelin » était apparemment très mal passé.

_Donné ? Personne ne me l'a donné, je l'ai trouvé ce cristal. C'était il y a un mois pendant une mission de reconnaissance près d'un village perdu. Il était enfoui dans la terre. Je l'ai ramassé et la roue a tourné pour moi.

_Ce village ne s'appellerait-il pas Taki par hasard, demanda Noctis qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

_Si, c'est bien ça, affirma le Major en caressant sa moustache négligemment.

_Quels sont ces pouvoirs magiques dont vous parliez plus tôt ?

_Vous devriez le savoir non, Monsieur l'héritier.

_Le pouvoir du cristal dépend de son possesseur, Major. Alors quel effet il peut bien avoir sur vous ?

_Il faut que vous sachiez qu'avant que le cristal apparaisse, ma base était réputée médiocre. Yokosuka a perdu de son prestige depuis pas mal d'années. Je suis affecté ici par l'US Navy et l'armée japonaise nous en met plein la vue avec leurs nouvelles technologies à la noix. A côté d'eux, mes hommes étaient de vraies loques.

_Mais j'imagine que le cristal a changé les choses, devina Noctis.

_En effet, Monsieur. Je suis désormais reconnu comme le chef d'une armée d'hommes extrêmement puissants. Nous n'avons plus à nous comparer aux japonais désormais, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

_Le cristal leur a donné de la puissance ?

_Une puissance surhumaine, corrigea le Major avec entrain. Ils sont indestructibles et les prochaines missions vont nous rapporter une telle gloire.

_Major, permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Le pouvoir du cristal, s'il est mal utilisé, peut se retourner contre son porteur. Je vous conjure de me le remettre car sa place est à Lucis avec le reste du Cristal. De plus ce que vous possédez n'est qu'un éclat du Cristal original, ce qui signifie qu'il est très instable.

_Que je vous le remette ? Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit jeune homme. Il s'agit là de mon unique chance d'être enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur.

_A Votre juste valeur, répeta Noctis calmement. Si usurper des pouvoirs qui ne vous appartiennent pas représente ce que vous valez, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, Major.

Les paroles de Noctis, il l'avait senti, avaient profondément touchées cet homme déjà marqué par les déceptions de sa carrière militaire. Ce dernier se leva de son siège, fit face à la fenêtre derrière son bureau pour tourner le dos à son interlocuteur.

_Si, comme vous le clamer vous êtes le véritable héritier du cristal, vous n'aurez donc aucun mal à vous mesurer à l'un de mes hommes, proposa le Major toujours sans regarder Noctis.

_Si j'accède à votre requête, que se passera-t-il, répondit le jeune homme sans hésiter.

_Si vous sortez vainqueur de l'affrontement, je vous laisse le cristal. Si vous perdez, ce qui risque d'arriver, vous partez et vous ne revenez jamais ici.

_J'accepte votre proposition. Marché conclu !

_Mais je vous préviens, ajouta le Major en pivotant légèrement vers Noctis. J'ordonnerais à cet homme de ne pas retenir ses coups ce qui voudrait dire que vous pourriez ne pas vous en relever.

_J'accepte, répéta simplement Noctis d'un air déterminé.

Cet air n'échappa pas au Major qui semblait déjà regretté sa proposition

Une demi-heure plus tard Noctis se trouvait dans un hangar, entouré d'une multitude de militaires, hurlant, pariant, s'égosillant d'insultes. Il attendait son adversaire et ne quittait pas le Major des yeux, en grande discussion avec un sous-officier. Au bout de deux minutes, un chemin se traça dans la foule face à lui et des bruits de pas énormes se firent entendre. Un homme de plus de deux mètres, au regard inexpressif et à la masse musculaire hors norme apparut au milieu du cercle, face à Noctis. Celui-ci eut le reflexe immédiat de faire un pas en arrière. Cependant il eut le temps de voir, dans la main du Major, un petit objet luisant qui tenait dans le creux de sa main, à peine plus gros qu'un caillou. Il allait se servie de toute la puissance du cristal pour ce combat. Les cris de la foule retentirent de plus belle et le sous-officier qui discutait avec le Major fit un pas en avant pour faire taire la foule.

_Ce combat se fera avec toutes les armes que vous souhaitez, dit-il plus pour Noctis que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous disposez de tout ce qui se trouve dans le hangar. La confrontation se terminera quand l'un des deux adversaires sera inconscient, aura perdu un membre…ou sera tué. Que le combat commence !

Ni une ni deux, l'adversaire de Noctis se rua sur lui les bras en avant. Mais le jeune roi esquiva cette assaut de quelques pas sur le côté ce qui fit tomber l'homme. La foule scandait son nom et des encouragements: « Allez Alec ! Mets-lui une bonne raclée ! ». Noctis préféra faire abstraction de ces hurlements et se concentra sur son ennemi qui se remit debout rapidement. Il lui fallait une stratégie et vite mais pour cela il fallait déceler ses points faibles. Un autre problème se posait : comment arriver à mettre fin à ce combat sans utiliser son épée qui tuerait à coup sûr cet homme qui après tout n'était qu'un pantin du Major Hilton ? Mais un nouvel assaut le sortit de ses spéculations. Il parvint aussi à l'esquiver mais la manœuvre ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Heureusement il était bien plus rapide. La rapidité, voilà la solution ! Il fallait que Noctis se concentrât sur ses points forts et non sur les points faibles de son opposant. La solution s'offrit à lui en levant les yeux. En effet, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour perturber l'ennemi qui, comme l'avait prévu Noctis, courait dans la même direction que lui. Au bout d'une minute du même scénario, le jeune homme passa tout près d'une aile d'un des avions présents dans le hangar. Sans hésiter, Noctis abattit son épée sur l'aile qui se découpa et tomba exactement à l'endroit où son adversaire se trouvait. Celui-ci fut ensevelit sous les débris de l'appareil en quelques secondes. Il savait que cela ne le tuerait pas dans la mesure où il était sous le pouvoir du cristal. Les cris de la foule s'évanouirent dans le même temps et un silence de mort pesait dans le hangar. Noctis traversa l'espace jusqu'au Major.

_Un marché est un marché, Major, lui dit-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Mais le chef militaire serra encore plus fort l'éclat dans sa main. Il considéra Noctis d'un œil rempli de haine et leva son autre main.

_Soldats ! A mon signal, vous abattrez cet homme.

Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il aurait à faire face à une trahison du Major, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais dans quelques secondes il devrait se défendre ou mourir, il recula de plusieurs mètres en arrière et brandit donc son épée devant lui, comme un barrage entre la force militaire et lui.

_Attaquez, s'écria le Major d'une voix puissante en brandissant le cristal. A ces mots, la foule d'hommes se rua sur Noctis. Toutefois, avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un liquide blanc fut déversé sur ses agresseurs. Ils furent tous ensevelis sous cet amas, criant, se débattant pour ne pas sombrer. Noctis n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hurla le Major qui brandissait toujours le cristal.

_Oh, c'est rien d'autre qu'un petit cadeau de notre part les gars, détendez-vous, retentit une voix que Noctis ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lucas, Bran et Kyle venaient de fait irruption dans le hangar portant de grandes pompes à incendie dans les mains.

_Tout va bien Noct, demanda Kyle.

Pour toutes réponses, l'intéressé leva un pouce.

_Je vous avait dit qu'il aurait des problèmes si on n'y allait pas avec lui, affirma Lucas. C'est qu'il les attire les ennuis notre cher Noct.

Enfin, Bran ferma les vannes afin de ne pas noyer les soldats qui étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils hurlaient toujours et le Major ne faisait pas exceptions. Il maudissait Noctis et ses amis en resserrant encore plus son emprise sur l'objet de tout ce carnage. Comme Bran n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre, il lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête qui le fit perdre conscience. Lucas en profita pour s'emparer du second morceau du Cristal.

_Génial Noct, s'écria-t-il à travers la pièce. T'as vraiment fait du bon boulot.

_En tout cas, commença Noctis à l'adresse de Bran. Je me souviendrais de ta solution diplomatique pour longtemps.

_Eh, s'indigna Bran. C'est toi qui en a parlé le premier je te rappelle.

Les quatre amis s'échangèrent tout de même un sourire blagueur avant de se décider à quitter le hangar. Cependant, arrivé au niveau de la voiture, un détail perturba le jeune roi.

_C'est vraiment étrange, dit Noctis. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que cet Emissaire se montre cette fois. Mais il semblerait que toute cette histoire ne soit finalement pas un piège.

_Oh si c'était un piège mon très cher cousin Noctis, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Les lames se croisèrent avec une vitesse ahurissante et les armes à feu furent brandies tout aussi rapidement. Lucas et Bran pointaient tous deux leur revolver sur la tête de l'inconnu et ce dernier avait le fer croisé à celui de Noctis.

_Je vois que tes reflexes sont toujours aussi grandioses, dit-il. Il était habillé d'une grande cape blanche à capuche qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage. On n'apercevait que le bleu de ses yeux et la blondeur de ses cheveux qui dépassaient. Il abaissa son épée et recula de quelques pas.

_Que veux-tu Valos, s'écria Noctis d'une voix menaçante.

_C'est ainsi que tu t'adresses à ton cousin, véritable héritier du trône ?

_C'est toi qui a orchestré tout ça, demanda le monarque actuel. Dans quel but ?

_Je pensais qu'en la possession de ces deux pantins les éclats du Cristal étaient en sécurité mais j'ai commis une grave erreur.

_Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda Bran, l'arme toujours brandie.

_Je rêve ou l'un de tes toutous vient de s'adresser directement à moi Noctis ?

Bran avait fait un pas en avant mais Kyle l'avait retenu à temps. Noctis lui barrait également la route et dit à son ami :

_Attends, laisse-le parler !

_Voilà qui est sage, fit remarquer Valos. Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu par l'affreux, que je t'avais sous-estimé Noctis. Je pensais que ta stupide gentillesse et ta pitié pour ces loques t'empêcherait de t'emparer des cristaux et que ces idiots te tueraient les premiers mais je dois reconnaître que tu me surprends énormément. De toute façon, le troisième morceau est en sécurité et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner de nouvelles pistes. Sur ce, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler. Au plaisir de vous avoir revu !

_Valos, cria Noctis.

Mais son cousin avait disparu comme il était venu, en un clin d'œil il s'était évaporé dans la nature, laissant derrière lui quatre esprits tournementés.


	4. Trouvez cette arme je vous en supplie

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Noctis et ses amis avaient récupéré le second éclat. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à localiser le troisième pour pouvoir reconstituer le Cristal dans son entièreté. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. De plus, la rencontre avec Valos et l'affrontement avec les esprits de Taki avaient profondément marqué Noctis qui doutait de lui à présent. Il est vrai qu'il avait peu hésité à détruire Yamage et les autres habitants, une chose qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvée cruelle. De retour à Lucis, Bran avait remarqué son état d'esprit, il avait donc décidé de sortir _**chez Sam**_ avec son souverain d'ami pour lui changé les idées.

A leur entrée dans le bar, les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur eux. Il faut dire que voir le roi entrer dans un commerce comme un autre était peu banal. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, venant d'une équipe de base-ball, d'un couple, de groupes d'amis. Tous connaissaient et reconnaissaient parfaitement l'héritier du trône dans la région. Cependant, Noctis n'aimait pas beaucoup se faire remarquer et comme Bran l'avait remarqué, il l'entraîna rapidement vers une table dans un coin tranquille du bar.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, demanda poliment une serveuse blonde habillée d'un short très court et d'une chemise blanche. Apparemment _chez Sam_, on misait beaucoup sur le jolis minois plutôt que sur la qualité du service pour attirer la clientèle puisque le reste des serveuses présentaient pratiquement le même profil que celle-ci.

_Deux cafés je vous prie, répondit Bran avec un sourire charmeur. Mais la serveuse n'avait d'yeux que pour Noctis qui lui n'en avait que pour la fenêtre.

_Je vous les apporte dans une minute, répondit-elle en gloussant dans son carnet. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bar.

-T'as vu ça, Noct, se plaignit-il. Elle m'a à peine regardé alors que je lui ai sorti mon sourire spéciale séduction-en-deux-secondes.

_Peut-être que ce sourire est passé de mode, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

_Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui l'intéressait, mon pote.

Noctis ne répondit rien et préféra trouver un intérêt soudain à la sucrière posée sur la table. Bran ne releva pas et attendit l'arrivée des cafés qui ne tardèrent pas.

_Voilà messieurs, dit la serveuse tout sourire en posant une tasse devant chacun des deux hommes. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je ne serais pas loin.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un trait, elle resta plantée près de la table, son sourire scotché à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Noctis. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui retourna le sourire. Ce qui eut pour effet étrange de causer une crise d'hystérie à la jeune fille qui sauta en l'air puis courut raconter l'anecdote à ses amies.

_Ton quotidien est clairement flippant, fit remarquer Bran qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène.

_C'est ce que je me dis souvent, répondit Noctis en souriant d'amusement.

_Écoute, commença Bran qui préférait en revenir à l'essentiel. Je sais que le mois dernier, et même bien avant ça, tu as connu des moments délicats. Mais j'aimerais que tu retrouves la pêche, t'es tellement déprimé que j'ai l'impression de voir ma vieille tante Clara quand son hamster est mort noyé dans sa machine à laver.

_J'ai juste l'impression que rien à bouger ou même pire, qu'on a fait un pas en arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Que je suis d'accord avec Valos sur un point, soupira Noctis. J'ai changé, je suis sans pitié pour ceux qui le mérite et je ne me suis pas comporté comme il le fallait. De plus, tout ceci n'était qu'un piège de mon cousin qui possède la dernière partie du Cristal. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a réussi dans tout ce carnage.

Noctis porta sa tasse à ses lèvres comme pour empêcher le flot de paroles de continuer à sortir de sa bouche et Bran en fit autant pour meubler ce moment de silence. Néanmoins il devait exposer son désaccord à son ami.

_Alors, premièrement, dit-il en levant le pouce. Tu n'as pas changé : tu as simplement empêché des esprits, et non des humains, de zigouiller ton meilleur ami. Deuxièmement (il leva en plus son index), même si Valos a cherché à nous duper, on a tout de même réussi à ne pas se laisser attraper et à récupérer deux éclats. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente? Il y a un an qu'on les recherche et on en a retrouvé les deux tiers en moins d'une semaine. On va juste dire que le piège de ton cousin s'est refermé sur lui-même. Et ça je pense que c'est une belle avancée !

La conclusion de Bran donna à Noctis la force de sourire. Faire en sorte que les mauvais tours de Valos se retournent contre lui était une grande satisfaction. Et puis, son ami avait raison quand il disait s'être défendu pour échapper aux esprits ainsi qu'au Major Hilton qui ont tous essayé de le supprimer. Malgré tout, ces innocents qui n'ont eu que l'infortune de tomber sur un objet instable lui faisaient de la peine car ils savaient qu'ils agissaient par désespoir.

_Tu as raison Bran, conclut Noctis. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux nous focaliser sur les retombées positives de toutes nos recherches et avoir récupéré les éclats en fait partie.

_Je retrouve enfin mon bon vieux souverain, sourit Bran en levant sa tasse. Cette dernière gorgée sera à ta santé !

Ils finirent leur café en silence. Un silence qui contrastait avec l'effervescence de la présence du roi de Lucis qui régnait _chez Sam_.

Il était plus de minuit quand Noctis rejoignit le palais. Son **majordome** l'attendait devant la porte avec une tasse de thé et à voir l'obscurité qui régnait dans la demeure, les autres domestiques avaient déjà regagné leurs appartements.

_Bonsoir, votre Altesse, dit le majordome en s'inclinant très bas. Une tasse de thé peut-être ?

_Non merci, Louis, répondit poliment Noctis en agitant la main. Je suis rassasié.

_Dans ce cas, votre chambre est prête, Majesté !

Noctis emprunta donc le long corridor qui menait à sa chambre. Il savait déjà que la nuit allait être difficile et peuplée de mauvais rêves mais il tombait de fatigue. Il se changea rapidement et s'engouffra dans son lit chaud sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Bran et considérait désormais qu'il devrait avancer au lieu de se lamenter. Avec un peu de chance, le troisième morceau serait rapidement localisé ainsi il pourrait reconstituer le Cristal. Et par la même occasion, être débarrassé de ce problème qu'il traîne depuis deux ans. Noctis se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode, comme s'il avait eu lieu la veille. En effet, à cette époque il venait d'accéder à sa majorité et donc au Trône de façon personnel. Valos s'était occupé de la régence du royaume pendant douze ans après la mort des parents de Noctis pendant le grand incendie, et se considérait, par conséquent, comme le véritable roi. La loi salique faisant foi dans le royaume de Lucis, Noctis fut désigné héritier légitime à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il avait reçu une formation militaire, connaissait énormément de choses sur le Cristal et disposait des pouvoirs qui le liait à ce dernier, ce qui constituait, en soi, un fondement de légitimité suffisant. Mais Valos ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'exila afin de créer l'Organisation Crystal Legacy avec une dizaine de personnes de son administration qui le reconnaissait comme le véritable roi. Quelques mois plus tard, au cours d'une altercation, Valos avait réussi à briser le cristal en plusieurs endroits et en avait dérobé trois morceaux qu'il cachât. Noctis s'attela à les retrouver mais les membres de son administration décimée n'était pas très coopératifs. Après les avoir tous renvoyé, il se tourna vers une agence américaine d'experts en recherche d'objets perdus. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Lucas, Bran et Kyle. Et bien que les affaires aient traîné pendant un an, la chance venait de leur sourire, ou plutôt un mauvais calcul de Valos.

Repenser à toute cette histoire faisait partie du quotidien de Noctis. Il refaisait le point tous les soirs avant de s'endormir car cela lui permettait d'évacuer le stress accumulé. Pourtant cette nuit, quelque chose vint troubler ses réflexions. Un bruit sourd s'élevait de **la salle de lecture adjacente** à sa chambre. Cette pièce était remplie de vieux bibelots, de notes de son père et des administrations précédentes ainsi que d'informations utiles à la bonne gestion du royaume. Par conséquent, rien ne justifiait ce bruit de pas et de vêtements froissés. Prudemment, le jeune homme sortit de son lit, empoigna son épée qui venait d'apparaître près de lui et marcha silencieusement en direction de la salle de lecture. Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. A première vue, rien de suspect ne s'y trouvait, il arpenta les lieux, se demandant si son imagination ne lui avait pas joué des tours mais il plaça son épée devant lui rapidement en entendant ce même bruit une seconde fois.

_Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

_Quelqu'un qui ne vous veut aucun mal, répondit une voix sortie de nulle part. Noctis ne céda pas à la panique et resta dans la même position, attendant l'attaque imminente de son visiteur nocturne.

_Montrez-vous, répéta-t-il. Si vous ne me voulez aucun mal, ayez au moins la courtoisie de vous montrer.

Une seconde plus tard, une forme blanche sortit de derrière la bibliothèque qui faisait face au jeune roi. **Un homme encapuchonné** de la même façon que Valos fit son apparition dans la pièce. Noctis ne pouvait voir son visage dans cette obscurité, il se dirigea donc vers l'interrupteur à reculons.

_Je préférerais rester dans cet état d'anonymat si ça ne vous dérange pas, prévint l'inconnu alors que Noctis allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Celui-ci s'en écarta mais n'abaissa pas son épée.

_Très bien mais dans ce cas j'aurais besoin d'explications plus que plausibles sur votre présence dans ma demeure.

_Je suis ici pour vous mettre en garde.

_Me mettre en garde ? C'est Valos qui vous envoie.

_Je travaille bien pour Valos mais je ne suis pas ici sous ses ordres. Je viens vous avertir d'un danger que nous courons tous.

_Je vois, dit Noctis. Vous êtes L'Émissaire, celui qui nous a conduits droit dans une série de pièges il y a quelques semaines de cela.

_Je ne suis pas L'Émissaire. Cet homme faisait partie du piège que vous a tendu Valos. Pour ma part, je viens de mon plein gré.

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire après ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Prenez le temps de m'écoutez, roi de Lucis, dit l'inconnu solennellement. Le temps presse et si vous ne m'écoutez pas, Valos aura réduit le monde que nous connaissons à néant d'ici peu.

Noctis se détendit un peu et décida qu'il serait judicieux d'écouter ce que l'inconnu avait à lui dire. Toutefois, il ne rangea pas sa lame pour autant. Il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui qu'en un ennemi.

_Quels sont les plans de Valos ? Pourquoi veut-il détruire le monde ?

_Pas le monde, Majesté. Il veut détruire la race humaine et garder auprès de lui une armée d'âmes et de monstres. Valos a toujours préféré leur compagnie.

_Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre, demanda le brun qui croyait déjà connaître la réponse.

_Ces dernières semaines Valos a mené des expériences, comme vous en avez été témoin. Et les résultats ont été très concluants. Le Cristal a le pouvoir de réaliser de grandes choses selon le porteur ainsi avec un esprit dirigeant ou un homme à la volonté de fer peut engendrer des choses terrifiantes.

Noctis repensa à Yamage et au Major Hilton qui n'avait plus rien à perdre et qui ont choisi d'utiliser les pouvoirs du cristal à des fins terribles. Il ne put empêcher le mot « pantin » de traverser tristement son esprit.

_Mais, pensa Noctis. Valos ne possède qu'une toute petite partie du Cristal. Je détiens le reste, il ne peut pas réaliser son dessein avec ce qu'il possède.

_Détrompez-vous, Majesté, rectifia l'homme. Il le peut grâce à une arme qu'il a réussi à retrouver après de longues recherches.

_Une arme, interrogea Noctis qui déglutit. Quel genre d'arme pourrait détenir les mêmes pouvoirs que le Cristal ?

L'inconnu se contenta de faire quelques pas en direction de la table sur laquelle était posé un tas de papiers et des livres ouverts. Il en prit un dans ses mains et le montra à Noctis.

_Votre père vous a laissé des informations très précieuses sur le Cristal, je suppose. Servez-vous en pour trouver cette arme.

_Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela, demanda Noctis perplexe.

_J'ai travaillé pour votre père dans son administration. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur les secrets de ce royaume, ajouta-t-il tristement en baissant la tête.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fenêtre derrière le bureau.

_Ne partez pas, s'écria Noctis, alors son interlocuteur cessa son entreprise. Vous m'avez dit que vous travailliez pour Valos, quels sont vos intérêts dans cette trahison ?

_Je suis plus concerné par cette histoire que ce que vous pensez, répondit-il sans se retourner. Il reprit donc son chemin vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sauta sur le rebord puis émit un dernier conseil au souverain : « Trouvez cette arme je vous en supplie ».

Enfin, il sauta dans le vide sans hésitation. Noctis courut à l'endroit où se trouvait l'inconnu une seconde plus tôt mais ce dernier n'avait laissé aucune trace, juste l'écho de ses dernières paroles qui résonnaient encore aux oreilles du jeune homme.


	5. La mort aurait été moins cruelle

C'est à sept du matin que Noctis avait réussi à mettre la main sur une information capitale. Il avait passé la nuit à suivre les conseils de son visiteur en cherchant dans tous les documents dont il disposait, la nature de l'arme que Valos cherchait à exploiter. Le bon côté de la chose est que cela l'avait empêché de faire des cauchemars et de repenser aux événements liés à la recherche des cristaux. Mais à présent, il tenait entre ses mains une porte vers d'autres ennuis. Il lut la note que son père avait rédigée vingt ans auparavant.

_Nous avons découvert que le Cristal renfermait un pouvoir bien plus terrible que celui que nous soupçonnions. Il se nourrit de sang, de chair, d'os, de mort, de vie…etc. Il vit à travers tout ce qui peuple notre Terre, ce qui signifie un pouvoir sans limite. J'ai peur pour l'avenir, pour mon royaume, pour mon fils qui vient à peine de naître et qui pourrait vivre dans un monde horrible si le Cristal venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains quand je ne serais plus de ce monde. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Nous allons réaliser une chose terrible mais nécessaire. Nous allons condamner une vie pour sauver le monde entier. C'est injuste mais d'intérêt général. J'ai donc fait appel à Léandra pour procéder au rituel. Notre volontaire est triste mais sait que c'est pour le bien de l'humanité. Puisse Dieu me pardonner pour l'affreux acte que j'entreprends. Comme le rôle de roi est peu aisé!_

Noctis ne s'attendait pas à lire quelque chose d'aussi dur; il ne connaissait pas tous les détails sur le rituel que son père avait fait pour contenir les pouvoirs du Cristal mais la note transpirait de regrets. Il les sentait comme il sentait le poids de la culpabilité lui peser sur le cœur. Préférant prendre du recul, il choisit de ne pas blâmer son père et se focalisa sur les points les plus informatifs de la lettre. Quelle était la nature de ce sacrifice? Qui étaient ces volontaires? Et surtout qui était Léandra?

Apparemment, Valos avait trouvé un moyen d'inverser le rituel ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait vite agir. Pendant que Noctis cogitait sur ces nouvelles données, on frappa à la porte.

_Majesté, s'annonça Louis le majordome de derrière la porte.

_Entrez Louis, s'écria Noctis à travers la pièce. Le serviteur entra dans la salle de lecture accompagné d'une autre petite servante qui portait un tablier et qui avait l'air d'un âge avancé. Elle tenait dans ses bras un plateau rempli de nourriture.

_Je me suis permis de vous faire porter votre petit déjeuner, dit le majordome en s'inclinant, suivi de la servante qui avait trouvé en le bureau une place pour les mets.

_Merci beaucoup, répondit le souverain. Vous ne pouviez tomber mieux, remercia le jeune homme qui avait l'estomac dans les talons.

En général, Louis tombait toujours bien. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était né et cet homme avait toujours été dévoué à la famille Caelum. A cette pensée, Noctis reposa le verre de jus de fruits qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres et regarda Louis comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois. Une idée lui était venu à l'esprit.

_Louis, dit-il en se relevant. Pourriez-vous lire ceci je vous prie. Il lui tendit la note de son père mais son serviteur ne fut que très peu ravi de cette invitation.

_Majesté, s'indigna-t-il. Il ne m'est pas permis de me mêler des affaires de la Couronne et encore moins de fouiner dans les anciens écrits de votre défunt père.

_S'il vous plaît, quémanda Noctis. Il s'agit d'une affaire extrêmement délicate et votre aide me serait très précieuse. Vous avez bien connu mon père et vous seul pouvez m'aider en cet instant.

Le majordome hésita un instant puis se saisit du morceau de papier. Pendant sa lecture, Noctis vit sa moustache et son regard gris tressaillir. L'intuition du jeune homme ne lui avait pas fait défaut : son serviteur était au courant de quelque chose.

_Je ne sais rien de cette histoire, dit-il calmement en rendant la note à son supérieur.

Le jeune roi s'attendait à la réticence de son majordome: il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne lui plaisait que très peu divulguer des informations sur le royaume, fut-ce au roi lui-même. Mais Noctis n'avait ni le temps ni la force de faire face à ce type d'opposition à ce moment précis.

_J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une histoire dont mon père n'est pas fier, insista le jeune homme dans un soupir las. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que le problème a refait surface et que vous le vouliez ou non nous devrons y faire face. Alors je vous demande de me dire la vérité sur le champ.

Louis se sentait tirailler entre sa loyauté envers son roi d'antan et celle envers son roi actuel. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à parler.

_N'étant qu'un simple domestique, commença-t-il gêné, je ne connais que très peu de détails sur cette affaire. Tout ce que je puis vous dire c'est que votre père a pris une terrible décision. Pour cela, il a fait appel à cette Léandra. Elle n'est venue qu'une fois au château mais je me souviens parfaitement d'elle et de son odeur de cire froide.

_Qui est cette Léandra, demanda Noctis avec avidité.

_Une sorcière, répondit Louis. Une des plus puissante que votre père connaissait, elle l'était assez pour avoir scellé le pouvoir du Cristal. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, je ne dispose que de ces quelques éléments.

_Merci Louis, vos informations m'ont été très utiles. En revanche savez-vous où je pourrais trouver cette sorcière ?

_La rumeur veut qu'elle soit retournée chez elle aux États-Unis dans une ville peuplée de sorcière qu'on appelle Aurora mais j'insiste il ne s'agit que d'une rumeur.

_Merci, répéta Noctis. Vous pouvez disposer.

Louis s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se hâta de quitter la salle, laissant Noctis repenser à toute cette histoire. L'urgence était donc de retrouver la sorcière et de récolter un maximum d'informations sur l'arme de Valos. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Bran et les autres. Il se dirigea vers son téléphone portable posé sur le bureau puis ralentit sa course au dernier moment.

_Non, pensa-t-il à voix haute. S'il s'agit d'un nouveau piège dans lequel on me conduit. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour préparer son voyage qu'il entreprendrait le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prévenu Bran, Lucas et Kyle qu'il partait en voyage afin de se changer les idées, puisque leur dire la vérité ne l'aiderait pas, Noctis était une nouvelle fois en route pour l'aéroport. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir menti à ses amis et de les mettre sur la touche mais l'idée que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve encore attaché à une table de sacrifice ou poursuivi par un monstre ne lui plaisait guère. Il prit juste un sac de voyage car il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser aux États-Unis.

La route jusqu'à **Aurora** fut très courte étant donné que le jeune homme avait passé les douze heures de vol à dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. La question, maintenant, était de savoir comment trouver la sorcière dans cette ville qui n'était pourtant pas très grande. Il réfléchissait encore à toute cette histoire quand il monta dans un taxi n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de faire appel à un chauffeur personnel. Arrivé dans un quartier du centre de la ville, Noctis fit arrêter la voiture. Louis lui avait dit que cette ville était peuplée de sorcière, l'idée que l'une des plus puissantes d'entre elles soit connue des autres habitants lui parut couler de source. Il descendit du véhicule et arpenta la rue qui lui faisait face en se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Il se rendit donc dans la maison la plus proche. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec une façade en brique et un portail en fer forgé. Il pressa la sonnette extérieure et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

_C'est pour quoi, questionna vulgairement la voix féminine de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

_Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse madame, s'excusa Noctis. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

_Dis donc mon petit bonhomme, cria la femme. On n'est pas le bureau des objets trouvés ici. Si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, vous allez à la mairie et vous évitez d'emmerder le monde.

Se sentant plus idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé qu'offensé par les insultes de la femme, Noctis se frappa le front. Il faut dire qu'en tant que roi, il n'était que très peu accoutumé à ce genre de démarche. Il tourna donc en rond une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver la mairie qui lui faisait face depuis le début. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha timidement du bureau de l'accueil sans regarder où il allait. Résultat des courses : il entra en collision avec une demoiselle qui semblait bien pressée. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux d'un bleu foncés que son **gilet jaune moutarde** faisait parfaitement ressortir. La pile de papiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains se retrouva sur le sol. Sans regarder Noctis, elle soupira longuement avant de ramasser les feuilles au sol en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Noctis en l'aidant.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'arracher les papiers des mains du jeune homme avant de reprendre sa route. Elle n'alla pas très loin, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil pour être plus précis. Elle jeta la pile sur le bureau et prit place sans dire un mot, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, tournant sur sa chaise en se faisant les ongles et en mâchant son chewing-gum bruyamment. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et une petite moue boudeuse trônait sur ses lèvres proéminentes.

_Bonjour mademoiselle, dit Noctis en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement s'il vous plaît.

_Vous avez besoin de renouveler votre passeport, demanda-t-elle sans regarder Noctis mais en continuant de se limer les ongles.

_Non, mais…

_Votre carte d'identité ?

_Non…

_Votre enfant doit être inscrit à la cantine de son école ?

_Écoutez…

_Dans ce cas, remplissez ce formulaire dans la salle d'attente, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de papier jaune. Et revenez me voir quand ça sera fait. N'oubliez pas de signer et de dater.

Noctis lut rapidement la feuille qui demandait l'état civil, la situation mentale et d'autres choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il cherchait. Il se montrait toujours très poli avec les gens mais cette fille refusait d'écouter ce qu'il disait malgré deux minutes passées à essayer de la convaincre d'écouter sa requête, ce qui le fit perdre un peu patience au moment-même où leurs regards se croisaient.

_Mademoiselle, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Je voudrais un simple renseignement de votre part et je n'ai aucunement besoin de remplir ce formulaire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne concerne en rien ma demande. Alors faîtes l'effort de me regarder et de m'écoutez s'il vous plaît.

un silence gênant qui s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Lui le regard sévère et elle les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire d'un air rêveur. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la faire réagir ainsi et se disant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, il se détendit quelque peu alors que la jeune fille lui attrapait la main qui reposait sur le comptoir. Noctis souleva un sourcil, abasourdi par le soudain revirement dans l'attitude de son interlocutrice, mais préféra ne pas se débattre pour ne pas la vexer.

_Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle avec une voix un peu trop aguicheuse au goût de l'innocent roi. En fait moi c'est Casey mais tout le monde m'appelle…Casey, tu peux en faire autant si ça te dit. On t'a déjà dit que tu avais la peau super douce ?

_Je…, bégaya Noctis en rougissant. Enchanté, j'ai simplement besoin de retrouver une personne qui vit dans cette ville.

_Une personne, s'étonna la dénommée Casey avec une voix soudain moins amicale sans lâcher la main de Noctis. Une femme je suppose ?

_Euh, oui il s'agit bien d'une femme.

_Je le savais : il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un homme qui vous fait du charme dès la première seconde. Je suppose que tu as besoin d'un petit traitement de faveur et tu as donc utilisé tes atouts pour obtenir ce que tu voulais de moi ? Tu penses un peu à ce que je peux ressentir au lieu de te focaliser sur ta petite personne ? Un peu d'ouverture d'esprit te ferait le plus grand bien. Je le savais : j'aurais dû me méfier comme me l'a dit Léandra une bonne centaine de fois.

Noctis était littéralement déboussolé lorsque Casey lui lâcha la main pour mettre les siennes devant son visage, comme abattue par la révélation. Cette fille avait un vrai goût pour la dramatisation exagérée, redondance oblige dans ce cas de figure. Cependant, dans cette tirade incompréhensible, il avait réussi à distinguer une information importante.

_Euh, se risqua le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris votre raisonnement mademoiselle mais vous connaissiez une dénommée Léandra ?

Casey ôta ses mains pour pouvoir regarder Noctis dans les yeux et le fixa pendant une bonne minute avant de se décider à parler.

_Comment connais-tu Léandra, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'ici pourtant.

Elle avait toujours un ton dur mais le nom de la sorcière semblait lui avoir donné envie de coopérer.

_Elle a connu un parent et j'aimerais juste lui poser quelques questions sur le sujet, répondit Noctis sincèrement.

A cette information, le visage de la jeune fille redevint bien plus amical. Elle se leva de sa chaise, saisit un morceau de papier et griffonna ce qui ressemblait à une adresse dessus.

_J'aime mieux ça, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille. Tu la trouveras à cette adresse de toute façon si tu tentes quelque chose contre elle, elle te tuera.

Elle avait ajouté cela en toute sincérité, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

_Merci beaucoup, dit Noctis en s'inclinant. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

Il commençait déjà à quitter le bâtiment quand Casey l'arrêta.

_Attends, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Si tu retournes le morceau de papier, tu y verras mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi à l'occasion, je te ferais visiter Aurora avec plaisir.

Elle lui envoya un baiser et se remit à son activité esthétique, laissant le jeune roi, rougissant, quitter les lieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était arrivé devant ce qui devait être **la maison de Léandra**. Les vieux clichés sur les sorcières défilèrent sous les yeux de Noctis en un coup d'œil autour de lui : la maison ressemblait plutôt à une grande cabane située près d'un marécage dans lequel les grenouilles grouillaient. De la cheminée de la cabane s'élevait une épaisse fumée, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle était produite par un chaudron.

Mais comme le crépuscule se dessinait et qu'arriver chez les gens après la tombée de la nuit paraissait mal élevé à Noctis, celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte et y donna deux petits coups secs. De l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits de pas sourds se firent entendre puis la poignée de la porte tourna. Une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns regardait Noctis sur le pas de la porte son regard brun le passant en revue. Et pour compléter la liste des clichés, elle avait un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre. Mais il s'agissait plus d'un facteur de beauté que d'une disgrâce physique.

_A qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda-t-elle lentement.

_Veuillez excuser mon intrusion tardive dans votre maison, dit Noctis en s'inclinant. Je suis Noctis Lucis Caelum, roi du royaume de Lucis et je crois que vous avez connu mon père.

La sorcière ne sourcilla pas, elle ne fit aucun mouvement ni ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Elle se contenta de se dégager pour laisser son visiteur entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et traversa le couloir en direction du petit salon auquel était annexée une chambre d'après ce qu'il voyait à travers la porte entrouverte. Dans le salon, le sol était jonché d'une multitude de papiers, de verre en plastique et de cotillons et une odeur de cire froide s'élevait dans toute la maison.

_Excusez le désordre, dit-elle en passant devant lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger ces derniers temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En réalité, Noctis ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il s'installa tout de même à la place qui lui était gentiment offerte en ne manquant pas de remercier son hôtesse.

_Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite du roi de Lucis en personne dans ma noble demeure, demanda Léandra en se recoiffant.

_La situation au royaume est assez chaotique ces temps-ci, avoua Noctis. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour éclaircir une zone d'ombre.

_Une zone d'ombre ?

_En effet. Je crois que vous connaissez Valos ?

_Pas très bien mais j'ai entendu parler de sa régence exemplaire, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Mais où est le problème ? Je pensais que vous étiez roi maintenant ?

_Valos n'a pas renoncé au trône et prépare une chose terrible à laquelle je ne pourrais pallier sans votre aide, Léandra.

_Tiens donc, dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Et en quoi je pourrais bien vous être utile ?

Noctis soupira profondément, pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt à connaître les agissements de son père. Mais l'hésitation était à écarter dans ce contexte.

_J'aurais besoin de connaître les détails exacts du rituel que mon père vous a fait réaliser il y a vingt ans, dit-il dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur la sorcière. Elle resta assise à se triturer les cheveux en regardant Noctis droit dans les yeux.

_Je savais bien que ce jour arriverait où il faudrait que je gâche un certain nombre de vies, murmura-t-elle en contemplant la fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait le soleil couchant.

_Gâcher des vies ?

_Bouge pas beau gosse je vais nous chercher de quoi résister au choc, reprit-elle en se levant. Elle alla rapidement dans la cuisine et revint avec un pack de bières froides.

Noctis la regardait comme si la situation lui échappait. Il ne comprenait pas de quel choc elle parlait ni de quelle vie elle pourrait bien gâcher. Léandra lui tendit une bouteille que le jeune roi refusa, prétextant ne pas boire d'alcool. En revanche, elle, s'en décapsula une et l'entama rapidement.

_Tu veux vraiment connaître tous les détails sur cette histoire, Majesté, demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

_Sans exception, répondit le roi d'un ton déterminé.

_Très bien alors pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que ton père n'avait vraiment pas d'autres choix et qu'il s'est contenté de choisir la solution la moins difficile. Ceci étant dit, je vais partir du commencement, il y a vingt ans donc, quand ton peuple commençait à peine à découvrir les pouvoirs du Cristal, ton père a fait appel à moi pour en comprendre le véritable fonctionnement. Il m'a suffit de regarder cette pierre une seconde pour me rendre compte qu'elle avait été créée par la sorcellerie.

_Le Cristal a été conçu par les sorciers, l'interrompit Noctis. Je n'en avais aucune idée, vous me l'apprenez.

_Tout à fait. Et selon me propres estimations, je dirais qu'il date d'un bon millier d'années. Il renferme des pouvoirs très noirs et très puissants comme tu le sais. Il vit grâce à chaque élément qui constitue notre planète. Quand ton père l'a découvert, il a pris peur. Il m'a refait revenir à Lucis pour réaliser un rituel. C'était une terrible mais juste décision.

_En quoi consiste cette cérémonie ? La note parlait d'un sacrifice, ne me dîtes pas que…vous avez tué quelqu'un ?

Léandra le regarda profondément comme si elle s'attendait à toucher son âme si elle insistait plus. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, elle but une nouvelle gorgée et renifla bruyamment. Une seule larme réussit à échapper au contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur elle-même. Elle l'essuya rapidement avec sa manche et reprit d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

_La mort aurait peut-être été moins cruelle.

Cette phrase terrible remua les tripes de Noctis qui sentit son estomac se retourner. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

_Pour sceller le pouvoir du Cristal, dit-elle en détournant le regard, nous avions besoin d'un corps. Ton père a réuni les plus hauts dignitaires de son royaume en leur expliquant la situation. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont proposé qu'on enlève l'enfant d'un des paysans mais ton père s'y est opposé. Il ne voulait pas que ses sujets soient impliqués de force dans cette histoire. Un membre de l'administration de ton père qui s'appelait Claudius, si mes souvenirs sont bons, s'est porté volontaire au bout de quelques jours. Je ne savais pas très bien quelles étaient ses motivations dans un tel sacrifice mais ton père a accepté. Ce n'était qu'un bébé dans lequel j'ai réussi à enfermer une énorme partie du pouvoir du Cristal.

_Et le bébé, demanda Noctis, les yeux grands ouverts, que lui est-il arrivé ?

_C'est une fille. Elle a vingt ans aujourd'hui et vit avec une force endormie dans le corps ce qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas.

_Mais si elle est en vie aujourd'hui, où est le problème ?

_Le problème est que c'est un pouvoir extrêmement instable qui s'il est libéré d'un seul coup, la tuera dans d'atroces souffrances. De plus, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais à mon avis si le Cristal original subit des dégâts, elle les subira aussi. Ils sont liés et elle est condamnée. Par ma faute! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des pouvoirs exceptionnels de type super-héros, elle ne peut pas même pas y faire appel c'est juste...elle en est juste une porteuse passive.

_Mais il y a deux ans le Cristal a été brisé en quatre morceaux, fit remarquer Noctis ébranlé par les révélations. Cela signifie qu'elle…

_Qu'elle a été très malade, finit Léandra les yeux brillants. Je me doutais que quelque chose avait affecté la pierre mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai réussi à canaliser l'intensité du choc. Aujourd'hui elle va plutôt bien.

_Vous la connaissez…personnellement ?

_Bien sûr, ton père me l'a confié et je la suis…de loin. Elle habite ici à Aurora et mène la vie d'une jeune fille ordinaire.

_Est-elle en sécurité, demanda Noctis.

_Oui, ici, à Aurora, elle est sous la juridiction d'un groupe de sorciers comme le reste des habitants donc il n'y a pas de craintes à avoir. Elle habite dans son propre appartement en ville, où elle travaille d'ailleurs. Mais j'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien si tu tiens vraiment à la voir.

_Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne lui causer aucun ennui. Dîtes-moi simplement comment entrer en contact avec elle.

Léandra parut indécise à cette idée mais alla tout de même chercher un papier et un stylo sur lequel elle écrit le nom et l'adresse de l'innocente victime du rituel qui désormais, courait un grave danger.

_Voila, dit Léandra en lui tendant le papier. Elle s'appelle Casey, tu la trouveras à cette adresse.

Noctis saisit le papier d'un air hésitant.

_Casey, dites-vous, demanda-t-il en se remémorant une rencontre très récente qui lui avait laissé un goût quelque peu amer.


	6. La plus importante en ce monde

A travers la fenêtre du salon, Noctis apercevait un ciel particulièrement étoilé en ce mois de juin. Il était allongé sur le canapé dépliant du salon de Léandra, les mains derrière la tête, torse nu, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Le jeune homme repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et, comme à son habitude, tentait d'établir un panorama assez clair de la situation. Valos, en lui envoyant l'Émissaire, l'avait conduit dans deux pièges qui n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits. Un autre des hommes au service de son cousin lui avait donné des indices pour tenter de contrer le véritable dessein de Valos qui était de décimer la race humaine. Pour cela, Noctis avait dû se replonger dans le passé de son royaume pour apprendre que cette arme n'était autre qu'une simple jeune fille travaillant à l'accueil de la mairie d'une ville perdue des États-Unis. Et qui renfermait en elle, sans le soupçonner, la majeure partie du pouvoir du Cristal. Comment Valos avait été mis au courant de cette affaire demeurait un autre mystère. Mais la vraie question était quand et comment allait-il s'en prendre à Casey. Il devenait de plus en plus clair dans l'esprit de Noctis qu'il devait agir avant son cousin afin de protéger cette pauvre fille qui, finalement, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pour le moment, il avait décidé de rester à Aurora en attendant de savoir quoi faire exactement puisqu'il était hors de question que Casey reste sans surveillance à partir de l'instant où il avait appris la vérité. Léandra lui avait offert l'hospitalité mais il ne souhaitait pas abuser trop longtemps de sa gentillesse, aussi il irait trouver un hôtel le lendemain.

A sept heures du matin, Noctis se réveilla d'un énième cauchemar dans lequel il était, cette fois, en prise avec des esprits habillés en militaires. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer d'oublier ces images agaçantes lorsque Léandra apparut dans le salon, vêtue d'une nuisette très courte. Automatiquement, le jeune roi détourna le regard et fit mine de chercher son t-shirt. Léandra qui avait remarqué l'attitude prude du jeune homme, se mit à rire.

_Et alors, à Lucis il n'y a pas de femmes ?

_Bien sûr que si mais…disons qu'elles sont plus couvertes.

Cette phrase emprunte de gêne amusa encore plus la sorcière qui se dirigea vers la cuisine dans une hilarité à peine masquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Noctis habillé, elle le pria de la rejoindre avec le petit déjeuner qu'elle cala sur la table de la cuisine.

_Tu viens casser la croûte, l'appela-t-elle.

_Je vous demande pardon, demanda Noctis d'une incrédulité déconcertante.

_Je te demandais si tu voulais déjeuner, ton Altesse ?

_Oh, et bien ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Il était décidément peu coutumier des mœurs autres que celles de Lucis ou plutôt de l'enceinte du palais. Ils avalèrent leur café, croissants et jus de fruits en silence jusqu'à ce que Léandra eut le besoin d'interpeller Noctis sur un point.

_Il faut que je te dise, le prévint-elle. Si tu dois voir Casey, il faut que tu saches qu'elle est un peu…particulière.

_Je crois que je m'en étais aperçu, répondit Noctis. Je pense avoir déjà fait sa connaissance.

_Ah bon, s'écria la sorcière, surprise. Tu as rencontré ma petite Casey ?

_Et bien, comme je ne trouvais aucun moyen de vous retrouver en arrivant à Aurora, j'ai dû faire un passage par la mairie et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Casey qui m'a donné votre adresse.

_Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front de la main. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé d'elle ?

Noctis ne savait trop que répondre : cette fille avait un goût immodéré pour le théâtralisme, jolie certes mais assez étrange dans le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé.

_Disons, balbutia-t-il, qu'elle est assez spéciale à première vue.

_Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Elle vit un peu dans son monde de conte de fées. Et je te parie ma maison qu'elle est folle de toi à l'heure qu'il est. Elle t'a donné son numéro si je ne me trompe pas.

_Hum, répondit le jeune homme.

_Je le savais, dit Léandra en soupirant. Bon écoute, essaie juste de ne pas trop la brusquer. Elle est jolie et extravertie mais elle est très fragile, ma Casey.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas Léandra je ne me permettrais pas de lui faire le moindre mal.

La sorcière le considéra du regard, cherchant apparemment à évaluer la sincérité de son interlocuteur. Noctis pensa qu'elle devait être très proche de Casey et surtout très protectrice envers elle. Alors qu'il finissait de déjeuner, on frappa à la porte. Léandra s'excusa et alla à la rencontre de son nouveau visiteur.

_Quand on parle du loup, l'entendit dire Noctis. Comment ça va ma belle ?

_Bien, Léandra, répondit une voix familière. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé : j'ai rencontré un mec super canon. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai envoyé j'espère que tu ne l'as pas encore tué.

Les deux jeunes femmes apparurent dans la cuisine et la plus jeune des deux s'arrêta d'un coup sec en voyant Noctis. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et gardait sa bouche entrouverte comme si un fantôme venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine avec un sourire béant et resta immobile une bonne minute pendant laquelle le temps semblait suspendu avant que Léandra n'intervienne.

_Chérie, je crois que tu connais Noctis ?

_Je suis ravi de vous revoir mademoiselle, dit Noctis en s'inclinant.

_Oh mais c'est toi, cria Casey en agrippant les deux mains du jeune homme, pris au dépourvu. Je savais qu'on se reverrait vite. Tu vois à la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que le destin nous réserverait un petit quelque chose. Je suppose que tu m'attendais pour aller faire cette visite de la ville que je t'ai promise. Tu es A-DO-RABLE Noctis, c'est bien ça ? Quel prénom plein d'originalité et de beauté. C'est du latin ? J'adore le latin même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment appris. Et donc d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Tu vas rester longtemps à Aurora ? Si tu décides d'emménager, je te conseille,...

Le flot de paroles que débitait cette fille était tellement important que Noctis en eut le tournis, d'autant plus que l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur ses mains se raffermissait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne, il se sentait perdu et envoya des signaux visuels à Léandra afin qu'elle le libère de l'emprise de Casey. La sorcière avait remarqué la détresse du jeune homme mais s'en amusait en sirotant son café. Néanmoins, au bout d'une minute, elle se décida à intervenir.

_Ça suffit, dit-elle en détachant Casey du jeune roi déboussolé. Tu devrais le laisser respirer si tu comptes le garder.

_Oh, se rendit compte Casey en se recoiffant. Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais tellement pas à te voir que j'ai bien failli te détacher tes jolies mains du reste de ton corps.

Elle se prit dans une hilarité encore trop exagérée puis prit place autour de la table.

_Je vais vous laisser déjeuner seules, déclara Noctis en sortant à la hâte.

En effet, il ne souhaitait pas passer une minute de plus dans cette pièce où il venait de subir l'interaction la plus surprenante de sa vie. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent sortir sans dire un mot. Il se rendit dans le salon et y entreprit d'y replier le canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Néanmoins, avoir passé sa vie à être servi par ses domestiques, l'avait mis dans l'incapacité de se débrouiller seul dans ce genre de taches. Il mit bien cinq bonnes minutes à trouver la solution mais n'en fut pas peu fier. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de se retrouver avec Casey, tant il était embarrassé, il se permit donc d'emprunter la salle de bain de Léandra afin de se faire un brin de toilette et se changer.

_Tu as vu comme il est beau, s'extasia Casey. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme aussi magnifique. Et ses yeux ? Tu as vu ses yeux ?

_J'ai le droit de déjeuner tranquillement sans me faire harceler, demanda Léandra qui était exaspérée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

_T'es pas drôle Léandra.

_Et toi t'es une vraie chieuse, la rabroua-t-elle en déposant son bol dans l'évier.

Son hygiène au mieux, Noctis retourna dans le salon où, à son grand dam, les deux femmes l'attendaient en gloussant.

_J'ai pris la liberté de me servir votre salle de bain, dit-il à son hôtesse sans regarder Casey. J'espère ne pas vous avoir manqué de respect.

_T'as pas besoin d'être aussi poli avec nous, chéri, l'intima Léandra en levant les yeux au ciel. Détends-toi un peu !

_Je ne saurais être irrespectueux envers autrui. Surtout si cette personne me montre autant de considération que vous ne l'avez fait.

_Pas drôle du tout, susurra la sorcière à l'oreille de Casey mais assez fort pour que Noctis l'entende.

_Léandra, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli sous votre toit mais je ne saurais abuser plus de votre gentillesse. Aussi, j'aimerais trouver rapidement une chambre d'hôtel pour pouvoir libérer votre maison.

_Bon tu ne me déranges pas mais si tu tiens vraiment à te trouver une chambre tu devrais aller faire un tour en ville : y'en a à la pelleté. Tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner Casey !

_Oh ce serait avec joie, s'enthousiasma Casey. On pourra aller dîner ensemble par la même occasion et je pourrais te montrer mon appartement...

_Commençons par la chambre d'hôtel, la coupa le jeune roi.

_Ça va on a compris, l'interrompit à son tour la sorcière. Bon, ça suffit les tourtereaux, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en route. En plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un bain.

Casey ne se fit pas prier et saisit la main de Noctis qui eut à peine le temps de prendre son sac, puis l'entraîna en direction de la porte de sortie.

_Ne t'en fais pas Léandra, cria-t-elle en partant au bras du jeune homme. Va prendre ton bain moi je prends soin de lui. A plus tard.

Noctis se retrouva à l'extérieur en un rien de temps et se demandait même comment il y avait atterri. Le soleil de midi frappait fort et le t-shirt à manche courte qu'il avait enfilé était le bienvenu. Casey s'était elle aussi préparée au beau temps avec sa minijupe en jean et fine chemise blanche en lin.

_Comment tu veux y aller, demanda la jeune fille l'air plus épanoui que jamais. Je suis venue à pied mais c'est assez loin.

_Nous pourrions nous y rendre en voiture, proposa-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il appela son chauffeur à venir les chercher à la sortie du sentier sur lequel se trouvait la maison de Léandra.

_Un chauffeur, s'enquit Casey en joignant ses deux mains. Tu es quoi ? Un genre de membre de la famille d'un magnat de la finance ?

Noctis avait commencé à saisir l'attitude à adopter avec elle, il ne releva donc pas et se contenta de marcher en sa compagnie.

_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi, demanda Casey. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de débourser d'argent et puis on pourrait se voir plus souvent.

_Je préfère avoir mon intimité si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne voudrais pas non plus envahir votre espace.

_Mais tu n'envahirais rien du tout, se lamenta Casey en saisissant la main de Noctis. Et puis tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de me vouvoyer ça me met mal à l'aise.

Noctis profita de l'arrivée de la voiture pour éviter de répondre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup tutoyer les gens qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et Casey ne faisait pas exception. Le chauffeur se précipita à la porte pour l'ouvrir à son supérieur.

_Après vous, dit Noctis à la jeune fille en se dégageant.

_Trop cool et trop galant, sourit-elle en prenant place dans le véhicule.

Son bien aimé la rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Quinze minutes plus tard, après un chemin pourtant court mais riche en bavardage unilatéral, Noctis et Casey arrivèrent près de l'**hôtel Hampton Inn**, le plus confortable d'Aurora. Noctis mit quelques minutes à louer une chambre, y faire déposer ses effets personnels avant que sa nouvelle amie ne l'entraîne dans différents endroits. Elle lui fit visiter le **Zoo Phillips** où elle s'extasia devant les girafes et les singes. Puis elle lui fit visiter la **grande bibliothèque publique** de la ville dans laquelle, selon ses dires, elle passerait des heures, elle lui montra l'emplacement de l'**Académie de Mathématiques et de Sciences de l'Illinois**. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment au **parc Weeping Willow**, rempli de saules pleureurs.

_C'est un bel endroit pour un rencard, constata Casey alors qu'ils trouvaient un banc libre.

Noctis regarda autour de lui : des dizaines de couples s'enlaçaient, des parents jouaient avec leurs enfants et des étudiants révisaient sur l'herbe leurs examens de fin d'année.

_Comment est-ce que tu connais Léandra, demanda la jeune fille.

_Par mon père, répondit simplement Noctis.

_Mais encore ?

_Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons correctement présentés, se rendit compte le jeune homme.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Mon nom est Noctis Lucis Caelum, roi du royaume de Lucis. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Casey, ajouta-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Casey ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place, un sourire énorme se dessina sur ses lèvres puis la jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire sincère cette fois.

_Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu es roi, rit-elle. Alors non seulement t'es beau mais en plus t'es drôle. Et bien on peut dire que j'ai décroché le gros lot.

Noctis s'y attendait un peu mais il avait toujours cette réaction en horreur.

_Je suis très sérieux, s'indigna le jeune roi qui n'aimait pas qu'on offense sa position. Mon rang me tient particulièrement à cœur, aussi je vous prierais de garder vos sarcasmes pour vous mademoiselle.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton très calme mais la froideur en transpirait. Casey l'avait remarqué et ne riait plus du tout.

_C'est bizarre, constata-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Tu n'as pas l'air de plaisanter. Ton chauffeur, ton attitude si droite et polie, ton nom étranger...tu...tu veux dire que...

_Que je suis sérieux. Lucis n'est pas un royaume très connu alors c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas mais...

_Oh pardonne-moi Noctis, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser en lisant l'offense sur son visage. Je pensais que tu disais ça pour être drôle, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un...un roi wahou !

La jeune fille était abasourdie et dut se donner des claques mentales pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était trop beau pour être vrai : elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer un garçon qui lui plaisait et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il était inaccessible. Elle le contempla plus longuement : il était d'une beauté rare et ses yeux la rendaient folle sans parler de son air innocemment hautain. Il était tellement parfait qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde rester de marbre face à lui malgré tout le self-control qu'elle pouvait exercer sur elle. Elle se demanda si elle paraissait plus importante en marchant à ses côtés dans les rues de la petite vile d'Aurora. Son esprit lui répondit par l'affirmative.

_Poursuivons cette visite, dit Noctis en se remettant debout alors que Casey lui souriait, le regard vague.

_Oh oui, se reprit-elle. Il y a un secteur que j'aimerais te montrer.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans plusieurs autres endroit de la ville, dont la petite campagne fleurie qui bordait la ville sous le regard émerveillé de Casey. Noctis était fatigué mais au moins, il pouvait l'avoir à l'œil en cas de danger. Malheureusement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire cela tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution au problème. Enfin, à la tombée de la nuit, elle l'entraîna au **cinéma Paramount**, le plus vieux de la ville.

_Tu veux qu'on aille voir un film, demanda-t-elle tout sourire en consultant la liste des séances à l'affiche.

_Euh, non merci, s'excusa Noctis qui reprenait à peine son souffle. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raccompagne chez vous. La journée a été plutôt longue.

_Oh, répondit tristement Casey en baissant la tête. Je pensais que notre premier rendez-vous aurait pour point d'orgue une invitation au cinéma au cours de laquelle tu m'aurais avoué tes sentiments et puis tu m'aurais aussi prise dans tes bras et embrassée au coin de la lèvre.

Des fausses larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues et Noctis se sentit profondément embarrassé par la situation. D'autant plus que des passants les regardaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle.

_Tu ne m'as même pas invité à manger, continua Casey en proie à une crise de larmes. C'était quand même la moindre des choses de me proposer un restaurant. Tout est de ma faute j'aurais dû tout organiser beaucoup plus tôt comme cela nous aurions pu profiter pleinement de cet instant magique. Après tout tu es sans doute mon prince charmant et moi…moi je ne suis qu'une idiote.

_Quelle honte, commenta une dame qui promenait son chien.

_Si ce n'est pas malheureux de traiter ainsi une jeune fille, renchérit un deuxième badaud.

_Casey, réagit Noctis. Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle un peu plus loin afin d'échapper aux regards et aux reproches de la foule qui commençait à s'accumuler autour d'eux.

_Je suis désolée Noctis, dit Casey en reniflant dans sa manche. Tu dois être terriblement gêné de te trouver en compagnie d'une fille aussi nulle et insignifiante que moi.

_Ne dîtes pas cela Casey, l'intima le jeune homme en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Je ne me sens pas gêné du tout, j'ai même passé un très bon après-midi grâce à vous. Je devrais plutôt vous remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir la ville.

_Tu le penses vraiment, demanda Casey en retrouvant l'ombre d'un sourire.

_Bien sûr, assura Noctis. Ne vous mettez pas dans de tels états, je vous en prie. Cela me gêne énormément.

Casey reprit très vite son attitude habituelle en entourant la taille de Noctis de ses bras sans lui laisser le temps d'anticiper. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune homme. Des bruits de pas arrivant dans leur direction se firent entendre ainsi qu'un clappement de main.

_Félicitations Noctis, applaudit une voix désagréablement familière à l'oreille du jeune roi. Je vois que mes efforts déployés ces derniers mois auront été vains. Tant pis pour moi !

Noctis eut le réflexe immédiat de se placer entre Casey et Valos lequel avançait dangereusement vers eux.

_Comme c'est touchant, commenta ce dernier. Tu veux la protéger ? Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à ma très chère clé pour le trône !

_Alors que viens-tu faire ici Valos, cria Noctis qui campait toujours devant Casey. Que veux-tu ?

_Noctis, qui est cet homme, murmura Casey d'une voix apeurée. C'est un de tes amis? Tu devrais lui dire que ses goûts vestimentaires laissent à désirer.

_Ah des questions toujours des questions, souffla Valos. Pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à gémir et à poser d'interminables questions qui ne vous apporteront rien ? Mais si tu insistes ma très chère Casey je vais te dire mon nom. Je suis Valos, le cousin de ton petit Noctis et je suis aussi celui qui va faire de toi la personne la plus importante en ce monde, ma jolie.

_Ça suffit, hurla Noctis alors que son épée avait apparu dans ses mains. Tais-toi Valos ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je te tue !

A la vue de la lame gigantesque du jeune homme, Casey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une épée! Une épée plus grande qu'elle! Une épée sortie de nulle part! Une épée quoi! Souvent, des choses inexpliquées se produisaient dans la vie et dans ces moments-là, Casey faisait aussi quelque chose de ridicule. Elle décida de faire un saut à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce noire qui était la maison de Concon sa conscience.

_Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi ce délire, demanda-t-elle à l'ombre noire qui habitait dans sa tête.  
_Ben je sais pas, répondit cette dernière. C'est pas moi qui ait fait apparaître cette hallucination (pour une fois).  
_Tu veux dire que ce qui se passe sous mes yeux est la réalité?  
_Ouaip ma grande, la pure et triste réalité en 3D et en en HD!  
_Je fais quoi moi? Donne-moi un petit conseil d'amie!  
_Hum, réfléchis la conscience. T'as qu'à t'évanouir: quand tu te réveilleras ce sera peut-être fini.  
_Comme dans un rêve?  
_C'est ça ma grande!  
_Merci Concon, t'es la meilleure.

De retour sur Terre, Casey constata avec tristesse que la scène n'avait pas bougé: le beau souverain à l'épée faisait face au ringard blond sous son drap blanc. N'écoutant que Concon, elle tourna de l'œil et sombra dans une syncope profonde.

_Pauvre petite chose, commenta Valos. Un être si frêle et si fragile qui renferme un si grand pouvoir : la nature est bien étrange !  
_Tu as dit que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à elle, alors disparaît Valos !  
_Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux cher cousin : j'ai dit que je ne l'attaquerais pas elle, en revanche toi...

Cinq silhouettes blanches sortirent de tous les coins de l'étroite ruelle et se mirent à attaquer Noctis qui n'avait d'autre choix que de se défendre. Plusieurs lames sifflèrent près de ses oreilles mais ses réflexes l'aidaient à esquiver sans problèmes à gauche ou à droite. La lâcheté semblait être le leitmotiv du clan de Valos puisque les ennemis de Noctis ne se gênaient pas pour l'attaquer à deux. L'attaque frontale de deux épées faillit même lui transpercer les poumons avant qu'il effectue un saut, aidé du mur derrière lui. Heureusement, les entraînements qu'on lui imposait depuis son plus jeune âge lui avait donné des capacités physiques hors du commun. Noctis effectua un tour sur lui-même en agitant son épée et réussit à blesser ses cinq adversaires.

Valos contemplait la bataille d'un air rêveur mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Casey qui était toujours inconsciente au sol. Il s'avança vers elle en évitant le tumulte du combat puis s'accroupit à ses côtés.

_Fais de beaux rêves ma jolie, dit-il en écartant les cheveux de son front. Tu serviras bientôt à mon projet bien plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer.  
_Ne t'approche pas d'elle, menaça Noctis qui courait dans la direction de son cousin, ses ennemis au sol.  
_Ne t'en fais pas mon roi usurpateur, dit Valos en se relevant. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de faire du mal. A très bientôt, Noctis, feu roi de Lucis !

Dans un rire sans joie, Valos disparut sous les yeux d'un Noctis épuisé par la bataille qu'il venait de livrer. Il eut aussi le loisir de voir s'évaporer les cinq silhouettes qu'il venait de vaincre: quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et alla se poser près de Casey.

_Réveillez-vous, lui dit-il en lui tapotant la joue. C'est fini maintenant !

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux à moitié et se mit à gémir.

_No...ctis ?  
_Oui je suis là, répondit-il en tentant de l'apaiser. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous ramène chez vous.

Il la porta dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de la ruelle se disant que cette journée était définitivement à classer parmi les plus étranges de sa vie.


	7. La valeur d'une vie est inestimable

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard bleu azur d'un prince penché au-dessus d'elle. Son visage était si doux, si amical, si protecteur. Comment lui résister ? D'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés c'étaient ses yeux qui l'avaient fait craquer, elle ignorait qu'il existât une personne sur cette Terre avec un regard comme le sien. Elle ne savait trop comment l'expliquer mais elle était sure d'une chose : ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était une sorte d'amour. La seconde chose à laquelle elle pensa était « qu'est-ce que je fais allongée sur le lit de Léandra ? ». Mais après mûre réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle préférait profiter de cet instant magique en compagnie de son prince. La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de caresser la joue du jeune homme en lui sortant le petit sourire de la jouvencelle à l'agonie. Le résultat ne fut pas très concluant puisque ce fut le moment que choisit Léandra pour faire irruption dans la chambre et celui que choisit Noctis pour s'éloigner.

_Tu es réveillée, ma chérie, dit-elle en s'asseyant auprès de Casey. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?  
_Tu viens de gâcher un moment-clé de notre couple, répondit la jeune fille. C'était peut-être bien le plus important, n'est-ce pas Noctis ?  
_Je...bafouilla-t-il préférant éluder la réponse. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
_Je me sens bien mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai atterri ici, répondit Casey qui commençait à s'intéresser à son propre cas.  
_Tu as fait un petit malaise, répondit Léandra. Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas.  
_Un malaise, demanda Casey soudain paniquée. Tu veux dire...que ça va recommencer comme avant ?  
_Non pas du tout l'apaisa Léandra en lui caressant le visage. Tu étais tout simplement trop fatiguée en plus tu n'avais rien avalé aujourd'hui.  
_Alors, je ne vais pas retomber malade, hein Léandra ? Il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive, pas maintenant. J'ai trop de choses à faire pour rester clouée au lit, hein Noctis?

La sorcière sortit un petit flacon transparent rempli d'un liquide orange, qu'elle tendit à Casey après l'avoir débouché.

_Avale ça, lui dit-elle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tes problèmes passés. Bois ça et n'y pense plus, tu veux bien ?

Casey obéit en buvant le breuvage d'un seul trait. A voir sa grimace, Noctis devina que cela n'avait pas très bon goût mais il était rassuré par les paroles de Léandra. Cependant, il devait éclaircir un point important avec cette dernière.

_Léandra, commença-t-il. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots en privé.  
_En privé, s'indigna Casey. Tu veux me cacher des choses alors que tu sais que la base d'un couple sain c'est la sincérité ?

Noctis, comme à son habitude ne releva pas, lui adressa un petit sourire et quitta la pièce, suivit de près par la sorcière.

_Il y a un problème, demanda-t-elle sur la défensive en croisant les bras.  
_Il y a effectivement un problème, avoua Noctis. Valos peut revenir à tout moment et cacher toute l'histoire à Casey n'a plus aucun sens puisqu'elle n'est plus en sécurité.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, s'écria la sorcière. Lui dire la vérité ? N'y pense même pas, tu n'as pas besoin de lui ajouter des problèmes.  
_Casey risque de se retrouver confrontée à ces problèmes tôt ou tard, s'opposa Noctis calmement. Et je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'un peu plus de protection.  
_Je te rappelle que Casey est très fragile physiquement et émotionnellement, on ne peut pas lui envoyer cette histoire à la figure de cette façon.  
_Mais lui effacer la mémoire et lui mentir sont des solutions appropriées selon vous ?

Noctis perdit légèrement patience mais Léandra ne se laissa pas démonter et préféra affronter le jeune roi du regard plutôt que de le laisser gagner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu suggères dans ce cas, finit-elle par demander d'un air sarcastique.  
_Il faut qu'elle quitte Aurora le temps que nous arrêtions Valos. Lucis dispose d'une sécurité hors norme : elle ne risque rien là-bas.  
_Ma réponse est non, répondit simplement Léandra en pointant un doigt dans la direction du jeune homme. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de t'amuser à lui raconter parce que je pourrais devenir très méchante.

La voix de la sorcière était devenue très menaçante et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. A cet instant, pour la première fois, elle ressemblait à une vraie sorcière. Noctis n'était pas vraiment impressionné par elle mais il préféra ne pas l'énerver davantage alors il lui tourna le dos.

_Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre de jus d'orange, cria Casey de l'autre côté de la porte, anéantissant par la même occasion, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Et sans la pulpe je vous prie. S'il y a bien une chose qui me révulse, c'est bien la pulpe dans le jus de fruits, je trouve qu'elle n'y a pas du tout sa place. Et est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir mon cher Noctis à mes côtés ? Je me sens très seule. Heho, vous êtes là tous les deux ?  
_Laisse-moi une minute petite pipelette, répondit Léandra assez fort pour être entendue à travers le mur du salon.  
_Merci bien !

Alors que Léandra partait chercher sa boisson à Casey, Noctis alla rejoindre cette dernière dans la chambre. Elle était, à présent, assise sur le lit, ses cheveux bruns détachés qui lui tombaient sur les reins. Quand elle vit le jeune homme, elle rejoua une expression typique d'Hollywood. Cette fois, ce devait être la tristesse à en voir les yeux brillants.

_Je suis navrée Noctis, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis vraiment un fardeau pour ceux qui m'entourent. S'évanouir en plein rendez-vous est la chose la plus idiote qui puisse être faite.  
_Il n'y a pas de raison de vous sentir mal pour cela, lui dit Noctis pour l'apaiser. Ce n'est pas comme si l'aviez fait intentionnellement.  
_Bien sûr que non, répondit Casey en secouant la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Mais c'est tout de même indigne d'une bonne petite amie tu ne trouves pas ?  
_Wow, se dit Noctis pour lui-même devant tant de paroles incohérentes.  
_Tu veux bien venir près de moi, demanda la jeune fille feignant de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire de Noctis.

Ce dernier, n'y voyant pas de mal, s'approcha d'elle et resta planté près du lit. Casey se mit à glousser derrière ses mains.

_Assieds-toi, idiot, rit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne risque pas de te manger.  
_Très bien, répondit Noctis en s'asseyant timidement au bord de la couche.

Ils se regardèrent quelque secondes puis il tourna les yeux vers le tableau qui trônait au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi, à ce moment précis, il préférait y trouver un intérêt plutôt qu'à Casey. En revanche, cette dernière sourit de plus belle, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se soucier d'autre chose que du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle savait que s'il était roi, elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui alors autant forcer le destin à se plier devant sa volonté. Elle choisit ce moment pour apposer ses mains sur chacune des joues de Noctis sans perdre son air ravi, presque triomphant. Une seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres se touchaient délicatement et la seconde suivante, Noctis se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Ben quoi, s'en amusa Casey. Pas la peine de bondir ainsi.  
_Je pense, répondit Noctis qui n'y voyait aucune raison de rire, que cette attitude n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille. Je ne suis pas intéressé.  
_Mais attends, on s'est super bien entendus aujourd'hui, non ?  
_Pardon de vous corriger mais il s'agissait de rien de plus que d'une promenade. Je le répète : je ne suis pas intéressé.

Ce fut donc dans cette ambiance quelque peu électrique que Léandra pénétra dans la chambre, tenant un verre de jus de fruits et un bol de céréales dans les mains. Elle regarda successivement les deux protagonistes de la scène : Noctis, le regard dur, les yeux rivés vers le sol et Casey, les yeux remplis de vraies larmes, les mains autour des épaules.

_Je pense que Noctis devrait rentrer à l'hôtel maintenant, intervint la sorcière. Casey a encore besoin de se reposer et surtout de manger.  
_Je m'apprêtais à prendre congé, dit Noctis d'une voix faible en s'avançant vers la sortie. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un excellent rétablissement à vous Casey.  
_Va au diable, murmura la jeune fille.

Ignorant si l'intelligibilité de ses paroles étaient ou non volontaires, Noctis fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes femmes plantées l'une devant l'autre.

_Je vais rentrer aussi, dit Casey en rassemblant ses affaires avec hargne.

_Reste, proposa Léandra. Tu n'es pas en état.

_Je me sens très bien. Je veux juste...Je rentre c'est tout.

Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit dans la nuit noire. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien mais le poids de sa bêtise était plus lourd encore qu'une migraine. Comment en était-elle arrivée à embrasser un garçon de force ? Le pire était qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire mais un homme haut placé. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son sort : risquait-elle des problèmes avec la justice pour s'être jetée sur un monarque ? Pouce en bouche, Casey poursuivit son chemin jusque son appartement en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

A nouveau, la journée avait été riche en rebondissements et l'incompréhension avait fait place à la détermination dans l'esprit de Noctis. Il était étendu sur son lit de tout son long dans **la chambre** qu'il avait réussi à réserver avant qu'on le balade dans toute la ville. Valos savait tout et était prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment : c'était là le problème le plus important aux yeux de Noctis. Peu lui importait que cette fille eût le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, qu'elle soit totalement incontrôlable, qu'elle soit si envahissante. Le but n'était pas de devenir son ami mais de la tenir hors de portée de Valos. Le reste était sans importance et ne devait pas envahir son esprit, pas dans un contexte aussi troublé. Mais tout de même, cette jeune fille avait un comportement hors de son champ de compréhension. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se jette sur lui de cette manière ? Qu'elle se fasse de telles idées sur leur relation à peine quelques heures après leur rencontre ? Qu'elle l'envahisse de la sorte ? Une réponse satisfaisante ne lui serait peut-être jamais apportée étant donné que Casey lui en voulait à présent. Si l'on y ajoutait la surprotection de Léandra à son égard, Noctis se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour mener cette mission à bien. Il avait survécu à un énorme incendie, affronter des esprits, des monstres, défier des armées mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation d'impuissance.

Le lendemain matin, Casey se réveilla une heure avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Elle venait de connaître une nuit très agitée et elle n'était pas sûre d'aller mieux que la veille. Elle entreprit de se servir un petit-déjeuner pour calmer sa faim et ainsi irait-elle mieux. Elle traîna alors son corps engourdi jusqu'à la **cuisine**: les croissants n'étaient plus tout frais mais ils feraient l'affaire. Alors qu'elle en portait un morceau à ses lèvres, elle eut soudain le tournis.

_Oula, soupira-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

Elle respira profondément avant de se lever pour atteindre son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de la mairie pour se faire porter pâle.

Le troisième jour à Aurora était à nouveau très ensoleillé aussi, Noctis réitéra en ne portant qu'un simple t-shirt rouge, cette fois avec un jean noir. Il se trouvait à mi-chemin de chez Léandra et hésitait réellement à faire demi-tour, n'ayant aucune envie de se confronter aux deux femmes. Mais le devoir était bien plus important que ses états d'âme, de plus il devait des excuses à Casey. Quel que soit le comportement d'une jeune fille, il n'était pas convenable de lui parler de la sorte. Arrivé devant la maison de Léandra, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun signe de la propriétaire des lieux et Noctis n'entendait aucun bruit à l'intérieur alors le jeune homme rebroussa chemin.

_Tant pis, dit-il pour lui-même, je repasserais plus tard.

Mais alors qu'il entreprenait de retourner à l'hôtel, Noctis se souvint qu'il était en possession de l'adresse de Casey. Il décida donc d'y faire un tour pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme et bien sûr, s'excuser.

La route ne lui prit pas plus d'un quart d'heure, il se rendit même compte que l'appartement n'était pas loin de l'hôtel. Il était situé à quelques mètres de la mairie, dans un bâtiment à trois étages adjacent à un autre lotissement du même type. Noctis ressortit le morceau de papier sur lequel Léandra avait indiqué l'adresse et cela précisait que l'appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage, porte 11. A partir de ces informations, retrouver le lieu ne fut plus très difficile et une minute plus tard, le jeune roi était planté devant la porte, prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette extérieure. En réalité pas tout à fait prêt : il espérait intérieurement que personne ne s'y trouvait et qu'il pourrait s'épargner une nouvelle situation embarrassante. Cependant, à peine eut-il pressé le bouton que la sorcière ouvrit la porte, habillée d'une longue robe blanche et coiffée d'un chignon bas.

_Noctis, demanda-t-elle qui ne s'attendait pas à cette visite clandestine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
_Je suis navré de faire irruption sans prévenir mais j'aurais besoin de vous parler ainsi qu'à Casey, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton très sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, Léandra s'écarta de la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. **L'appartement de Casey** était à son image : conviviale, débordant d'objets, pas très spacieux mais bien entretenu. Le salon était rempli de roses blanches et des tableaux de Marilyn Monroe et Audrey Hepburn tapissaient les murs. Les deux canapés blancs trônaient au milieu du salon en face d'un petit écran plat et d'une table basse couleur champagne.

_Assieds-toi, ordonna la sorcière sur un ton autoritaire qui en fit autant. Casey ne peut pas te voir pour le moment elle a été malade toute la nuit et elle se repose.  
_Malade, répéta Noctis. J'espère qu'elle va bien ?  
_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est lié au Cristal, répondit-elle et Noctis remarqua qu'elle avait les traits fatigués. J'ai rechargé ses batteries ce matin après qu'elle m'ait appelé et ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques heures, du moins physiquement.  
_Qu'est-ce que le Cristal aurait à voir dans cette histoire ?  
_Je ne sais pas mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'est sentie aussi mal c'est quand la pierre a été brisée par Valos, poursuivit la jeune femme le regard perdu vers le sol. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer croyant être un fardeau pour moi.  
_Je vais prendre des nouvelles de Lucis pour savoir s'il y a eu des problèmes avec le Cristal, déclara Noctis en se levant.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine désordonnée, pleine de plats emballés pour passer un coup de fil au château.

_Palais de Lucis, répondit la voix de Louis.  
_Bonjour, Louis, dit Noctis. C'est moi, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.  
_Bonjour Majesté. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
_J'aimerais que vous me disiez si le Cristal est toujours en sécurité.  
_Il l'est votre Altesse, assura le majordome. Je viens à peine de la Salle du Trône où j'ai pu constater que le Cristal n'avait pas bougé de son autel.  
_Très bien, répondit Noctis en soufflant. Je vous remercie, Louis. Prenez soin de vous je devrais rentrer sous peu.  
_J'en suis fort aise votre Altesse. Soyez prudent.

Noctis rejoignit Léandra dans le salon pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas, dit-elle peu rassurée. Si ce n'est pas lié au Cristal qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? J'ai pourtant essayé toutes les incantations liées à la maladie possibles.

Noctis se demanda si ses paroles de la veille n'avaient pas profondément marqué Casey et se sentit extrêmement coupable de l'état de santé de la jeune fille.

_J'aimerais vraiment lui parler, Léandra. Serait-ce possible, j'insiste ? Je promets de ne pas la brusquer.

La sorcière soupira fortement en portant une main à son front et en agitant l'autre comme pour accéder d'un air las à la demande du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'engagea donc dans le petit couloir qui menait à la **chambre de Casey**. La porte était surmontée d'un écriteau au nom de la jeune fille. Il la poussa et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle était aussi grande que celle de Léandra, les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture rouge et le sol blanc était jonché de peluches, de couvertures, de coussins et comme s'y attendait Noctis, de romans à l'eau de rose qui correspondaient parfaitement au personnage de Casey. Celle-ci était allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin à la couverture en soie rose foncée. Elle était très pâle transpirait beaucoup mais dormait profondément. Noctis eut énormément de remords à la réveiller mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état sans qu'il s'en expliquât.

_Léandra, murmura-t-elle en gigotant.  
_C'est moi Noctis, répondit-il en trouvant une place près du lit sur une chaise blanche. Je suis désolé de troubler ainsi votre sommeil mais il faut que je vous parle.  
_Noctis, répéta-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_Je passais prendre de vos nouvelles et j'ai été particulièrement peiné d'apprendre que votre état n'était pas meilleur qu'hier.

Casey se redressa difficilement, aidé par le jeune homme et lui fit face, la mine fatiguée.

_Je tenais à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, dit Noctis en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai eu un ton déplacé et injuste envers vous hier et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

La jeune fille tourna la tête d'un air las et saisit un coussin entre ses bras avant de souffler profondément en fermant les yeux.

_Tu vas me dénoncer, demanda-t-elle. Pour ce que je t'ai fait ?

_Vous...dénoncer ?

_Oui, j'imagine qu'embrasser le roi sans son consentement est passible...d'une peine ? Je me trompe.

_Oui vous vous trompez, rit Noctis. Je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre. Bien que vous je n'aie pas beaucoup apprécié le geste.

Casey se mordilla le pouce et détourna le regard. Elle se sentit encore plus stupide : on atteignait décidément des sommets ces derniers jours.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Je n'aurais pas du t'envahir, te coller, t'embrasser alors qu'on venait à peine de se rencontrer. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je devrais me dire que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis folle tout le monde le sait : je vis dans un rêve parce que je passe ma vie à regarder des séries romantiques, à lire des romans à l'eau de rose donc tu ne me dois vraiment aucune excuse, ta réaction était juste logique, Noctis.

La jeune fille se raidissait tout au long de sa tirade et avait les yeux clos quand elle eut terminé. Noctis l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et la voir dans cet état et sans les artifices et les exagérations qui l'accompagnaient la veille avait provoqué un élan de sympathie à son égard.

_Je ne pense pas que vous soyez folle, Casey. J'ai juste l'impression que vous cherchez à attirer l'attention de ceux qui vous entoure pour pouvoir vous faire une place dans leur cœur. Vous manquez tout simplement de confiance en vous.  
_C'est gentil de dire ça, rétorqua-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés. Oui une très gentille façon de dire que je suis folle. Ne perds pas ton temps à me trouver des excuses parce que je n'en ai pas. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû mourir de cette maladie il y a deux ans pour épargner au monde mon insupportable présence.

Des larmes coulaient de ses paupières closes alors qu'elle parlait. Noctis les essuya d'un revers de main et lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner des ordres à ceux qui ne sont pas des sujets directs de Lucis, dit le jeune roi d'un air très sérieux. Mais je vais devoir vous interdire d'avoir de telles paroles à votre égard. La valeur d'une vie est inestimable. Les malades, les plus âgés, les bébés, les personnes en pleine santé qu'elles soient belles ou laides ont toutes le droit de vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre. La vie ne fait aucune distinction.  
_Mais, commença Casey en sanglotant.  
_Il n'y a pas de « mais », Casey. Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour sauver la vie de milliers d'habitants de Lucis il y a quinze ans mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de vivre comme toutes ces personnes. La mort est une partie intégrante de la vie et elle peut survenir à tout instant alors ne gâchez pas les chances que vous avez de vivre des moments qui valent la peine d'être vécus.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne releva pas, elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu azur du jeune roi qui n'avait pas retiré sa main du visage de son interlocutrice et lui adressa un petit sourire sincère qu'il lui retourna.

_Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, conclut Noctis en se levant. J'aimerais vous revoir en pleine forme et je suis sûr que Léandra souhaiterait la même chose.

Il se pencha au-dessus du front de Casey, écarta les mèches qu'elle avait devant les yeux et c'est à cet instant qu'il le vit : un microscopique éclat du Cristal s'y trouvait, incrusté dans la chair de la jeune fille. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. La raison de l'irruption de Valos avait bien un but précis : il souhaitait mener une de ses expériences sur son arme en testant ses réactions au contact du Cristal. Au moment où il s'était retrouvé auprès d'elle, il avait saisi l'occasion de placer l'éclat sur elle. Noctis poussa un profond soupir et retira le mal qui rongeait la jeune fille de sur sa peau. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que Valos faisait également surveiller Casey et que des espions se trouvaient sûrement dans les parages. Ou que des caméras avaient été posées dans l'appartement. Noctis laissa la jeune fille assoupie et retourna dans le salon.

_Ceci doit expliquer cela, commenta Léandra en faisant tourner le morceau de Cristal que Noctis venait de lui remettre entre ses doigts. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit prêt à aller jusque là pour arriver à ses fins. Ce type est un grand malade !  
_Valos n'a aucune limite, dit Noctis. Vous voyez bien que Casey n'est plus en sécurité ici, Léandra, il faut à tout prix la faire venir à Lucis.  
_Lucis, répéta la sorcière. Tu veux dire cet endroit où Valos peut aller et venir comme bon lui semble ? Tu comprendras si je te réponds que c'est hors de question.  
_Léandra, je vous en conjure...  
_C'est non, redit-elle. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais voir comment va Casey.

Elle laissa le jeune roi immobile au milieu du salon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la décision de la sorcière était la plus dangereuse et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle entende raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une semaine plus tard, Casey était entièrement rétablie. Elle avait repris le travail et de son côté, Noctis poursuivait ses efforts afin de convaincre Léandra de transférer la cible de Valos dans l'endroit mieux protégé qu'était Lucis. Une semaine pendant laquelle les choses n'avaient que trop peu évoluées. Noctis s'en voulait d'être tant inutile, sa mission, pour le moment, avait été un échec sur toute la ligne et le fait de ne pas avancer le frustrait profondément. Il était dans un état d'anxiété qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé auparavant. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû faire face aux milices de Valos par deux fois, heureusement sans Casey, mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et comme le veut le dicton « jamais deux sans trois », Noctis patrouillait autour de chez la jeune fille ce soir-là, lorsque les mêmes silhouettes encapuchonnées s'en prirent à lui. Mais cette fois, le problème résidait dans le nombre : ils étaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude, peut-être une vingtaine. Noctis avait réussi à les attirer dans un parc, désert après minuit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants d'Aurora.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver cette fois-ci, pensa Noctis. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux.

Il ne pouvait faire appel au pouvoir du Cristal sans être sûr que cela n'affecterait pas Casey qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'ici. Il ne fit que se défendre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, fendant l'air de son épée, dans tous les sens, mais la situation tourna à l'avantage de ses assaillants. Ils parvinrent à l'encercler et même à le blesser au bras droit avec lequel il tenait son épée. Il lâcha sa lame et s'accroupit en se tenant le bras blessé. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier mais ne perdit pas espoir et réussit à agripper son épée à quelques centimètres de lui: il se défendrait jusqu'au bout. A ce moment-là, tout bascula le cercle fut brisé par un projectile de forme ronde. En y regardant de plus près, Noctis s'aperçut que son sauveur n'était autre qu'un simple ballon blanc. Mais il fut rapidement suivi des véritables auteurs de l'attaque.

_J'ai comme l'impression que tes vacances ont pris une tournure assez chaotique, n'est-ce pas Noct ?  
_Je dirais même plus cataclysmique !

Lucas, Kyle et Bran venaient de faire leur apparition et avaient évité le pire à Noctis. Ils firent un cercle autour de leur ami blessé et pointèrent leur arme respective dans la direction des hommes de Valos. Ces derniers, à la surprise générale, quittèrent les lieux du combat sans demander leur reste, dans la direction opposée de l'appartement de Casey.

_Les amis, s'étonna Noctis en se tenant le bras endommagé. Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
_On est venus boire des cocktails au bord de la plage avec notre bon vieux pote, ironisa Bran.

_T'es vraiment une crapule, l'incendia Lucas. Tu viens dans notre bled et tu penses même pas à nous inviter. Ça va les chevilles ?  
_Je vous expliquerai tout mais pour l'instant nous devrions retourner à l'hôtel, proposa Noctis qui perdait une quantité de sang assez importante.  
_Ok, répondit Kyle en lui passant son bras valide autour des épaules. Allez viens on va t'aider !


	8. Voulez vous me faire confiance ?

_T'es en train de nous dire que Valos veut se servir de cette fille pour tous nous exterminer, récapitula Lucas après que Noctis leur ait expliqué toute l'histoire autour de son voyage à Aurora.

_C'est exactement ça et si j'ai choisi de ne rien vous dire c'était dans l'unique but de vous préserver, dit Noctis en touchant son bras soigné et entouré d'un bandage par Kyle.

_Oh oui, ironisa Bran. C'est vrai que c'était nous qui étions à deux doigts de nous faire massacrer par ces types, seuls, dans un bled paumé. T'es pas croyable, Noct !

_Je vous répète que je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le jeune roi. Après mûre réflexion, j'aurais dû vous prévenir et ne pas chercher à vous écarter de cette histoire. Après tout, vous auriez été bien plus compétents que moi. Mais, en fait comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

_Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai emprunté ta bague pour vérifier un soi-disant truc demanda Kyle.

_Je m'en souviens parfaitement, répondit Noctis qui ne voyait pas où était le rapport.

_Et bien j'y ai implanté une puce GPS. Oui la confiance règne !

Noctis ne trouva rien à dire à ce stratagème qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il ne releva donc pas et se contenta de baisser le regard.

_Elle t'as mené la vie dure cette Casey, devina Lucas. T'as le regard d'un homme fatigué par le sexe faible.

_Depuis quand y'a un regard pour ça, demanda Bran, l'air désolé par la bêtise de son ami.

_C'est bien connu : quand une fille t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu ne dors plus, tu te nourris mal et surtout tu ne te changes pas pendant trois jours de suite. C'est une moyenne.

_Il y a longtemps que j'ai des problèmes de sommeil, répondit Noctis, je mange très bien et je prends soin de mon hygiène corporel. Mais tu n'as pas tort : Casey est une jeune femme très spéciale et très compliquée.

Les trois nouveaux venus se mirent à échanger des regards plein d'amusement en buvant leur verre. La situation avait l'air de leur plaire à eux.

_J'imagine mal Noct faire face à une femme compliquée, rit Bran.

_Moi non plus, ajouta Kyle.

_Ça fait une semaine que t'es ici, fit remarquer Lucas. Et t'en es déjà là avec elle ?

_J'en suis où, demanda Noctis totalement perdu.

_T'en es à savoir qu'elle est compliquée et spéciale. C'est un signe…

_Un signe que ta logique est aussi étrange et incompréhensible que la sienne, termina Noctis en souriant. Je pense que tu devrais très bien t'entendre avec elle.

La soirée fut une sorte de débriefing sur les jours de Noctis passés à Aurora : ce qu'il en avait tiré, ce qu'ils devraient faire afin de faire tomber les plans de Valos à l'eau et surtout sa rencontre avec ce dernier. Noctis insista sur le fait qu'il fallait protéger Casey à tout prix et ses camarades l'approuvèrent dans sa proposition de la faire venir à Lucis. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre une certaine sorcière.

_Ma réponse n'a pas changé Noctis : c'est non !

Léandra avait été conviée dans la chambre d'hôtel du jeune homme le lendemain pour une énième tentative de persuasion. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus sereine depuis que Casey s'était rétablie et son impeccable chevelure brune tombait sur ses épaules en encadrant son beau visage à présent détendu.

_Léandra je suis conscient que vous tenez énormément à Casey, l'intima Noctis. Mais il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de nos chances de repousser Valos et ses hommes à Aurora. Il faut que Casey soit dans un endroit plus sûr.

_Ça fait vingt ans que j'assure sa sécurité, répondit la sorcière en lissant sa robe noire. Je suis capable de la protéger, je te rappelle que je suis une sorcière.

_Oui mais Valos est un serpent, intervint Kyle. Nous le connaissons depuis un certain temps pour vous assurer qu'il saura trouver une faille dans votre sécurité.

_Mais qui c'est ces types, Noctis, demanda Léandra en pointant négligemment les trois autres hommes du doigt. Ce sont tes avocats ?

_Non, Léandra, sourit Noctis. Ce sont mes amis. Ils m'ont aidé à échapper aux hommes de Valos hier. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenu, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Le regard de la sorcière se posa sur le bandage que Noctis portait au bras. Elle fit une moue d'agacement et fouilla dans son sac.

_Passe ceci sur ton bras et ce sera guéri en quelques jours.

_Merci beaucoup, dit-il en se saisissant du tube de pommade qu'elle lui avait lancé. Mais ceci ne réponds pas à ma question.

Ladite réponse de Léandra resta inconnue puisque son portable sonna.

_Oui allô, dit-elle en décrochant. Oh ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hmm, oui…oui…oh tu devrais lui demander toi-même, je ne suis pas ton pigeon voyageur…très bien…oui je te dis…bisou à plus tard. C'était Casey, elle demande à Noctis s'il veut bien venir manger une pizza avec nous.

_Aujourd'hui, demanda l'intéressé.

_Non, juste après la fin du monde, ironisa Léandra. Bien sûr aujourd'hui, elle dit que ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus.

_Tu devrais y aller, Noct, proposa Lucas. Tu pourrais la surveiller de plus près si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Pardon, s'insurgea la terrible sorcière.

_Cet abruti veut dire que si tu y vas, tu pourras la protéger d'une meilleure manière, rectifia Bran en n'omettant pas d'asséner une tape sur la tête du blond.

_Je suis d'accord mais j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible que mes amis nous accompagnent, demanda Noctis à Léandra.

_Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-il en remettant son châle sur ses épaules. Casey, elle, sera ravie de voir du monde. On vous attend chez moi dans une heure. Sur ce, à plus tard messieurs.

_Elle est toujours aussi chieuse, demanda Bran alors que la sorcière s'en allait.

_Elle est très aimable d'habitude, répondit le roi. Mais je crois que mes demandes à répétition ont fini par l'ennuyer.

_Pourtant, fit remarquer Kyle. Il va bien falloir qu'elle cède. C'est dans son intérêt et dans celui de la fille.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, Noctis et ses amis se présentèrent chez Léandra. Ce fut Casey qui les accueillit à leur arrivée. Elle portait, pour l'occasion, **un long pull en laine blanc et un jean** et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

_Vous devez être les amis de Noctis, s'écria-t-elle avec son éternel sourire. Entrez je vous en prie, moi c'est Casey.

Elle les conduisit au salon qui avait été rangé pour l'occasion où six boîtes de pizzas fumaient déjà sur la table. Mais ce n'était pas la seule: Léandra et trois femmes brunes vêtues de noir étaient assises autour d'une table au milieu de laquelle était posée une bougie. Elles ne daignèrent pas lever les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants et poursuivaient leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Casey installa ses invités sur les canapés libres et leur servit à boire et à manger.

_Tu es sûre qu'on ne te dérange pas Léandra, demanda la jeune fille. Tu es en pleine réunion.

_Si tu me gênes, répondit la sorcière. Mais au bout de vingt ans, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

_Ne sois pas si directe Léandra, rit une des femmes aux yeux gris. Tu sais bien que cette fille est très susceptible.

_Oui et un peu bizarre, ajouta une deuxième femme qui portait un long châle autour des épaules.

_Vous savez que je suis ici, s'écria Casey indignée par l'attitude des quatre acolytes.

Ces dernières ne sourcillèrent pas et reprirent leur conversation.

_Ce sont les membres du Club des Sorcières d'Aurora, expliqua Casey intelligiblement pour les quatre hommes qui mangeaient en silence. Celle qui porte le châle s'appelle Aurora, facile à retenir. C'est aussi ma patronne, le maire de la ville. A sa gauche avec les yeux gris et le teint pâle, vous trouverez, Patricia, c'est ma voisine et la meilleure amie de Léandra. Enfin, celle aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, c'est Iris, elle est hyper riche et vit dans un manoir hyper classe pas très loin d'ici.

Noctis et ses amis avaient écouté attentivement les présentations mais ils voulaient surtout ne pas blesser Casey en lui disant que ça ne les intéressait pas. Pourquoi se soucier du prénom de personnes qui vous snobent totalement?

_Tu n'arrives déjà pas à en avoir un alors tu en tentes quatre d'un coup, demanda sérieusement Iris. Ça tombe sous le sens bien sûr.  
_Iris, la réprimanda Léandra en lui rendant son regard noir.  
_Je n'ai rien dit, finit par dire Iris.

Casey jeta un rapide regard aux quatre garçons les joues rougies par la pique de la sorcière. Heureusement, ils avaient l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.  
Le quart d'heure suivant se passa dans un silence presque complet: on n'entendait que les bruits de mastication et les chuchotements des sorcières. Autant dire que l'ambiance laissait à désirer. Cela énervait Casey au plus haut point: elle n'avait pas revu Noctis depuis une semaine et en plus il avait des amis à lui présenter. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle organise ce dîner chez Léandra? Elle s'en voulait vraiment. De son côté, Noctis partageait la gêne de ses amis qui se sentaient de trop dans cette maison.  
Heureusement, à vingt trois heures passées, les quatre femmes se levèrent et rompirent le silence assourdissant du salon.

_Je pense que la situation prête à plus de vigilance, dit Aurora d'une voix traînante.  
_C'est aussi mon avis, la soutint Léandra. Il faudra faire plus attention lors des prochains meetings régionaux. Les gardiens ne doivent pas être mis au courant de ces fuites.  
_Bien, conclut Aurora. Si nous sommes toutes d'accord, je ferais passer le mot dans la semaine dans tout l'Illinois. Merci de ton hospitalité Léandra, nous allons te laisser.  
_Je vous raccompagne, proposa la maîtresse des lieux.

Aurora s'arrêta un instant à la hauteur du fauteuil où Casey était affalée puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_Nous nous voyons demain à la mairie Casey. Je sais que tu es très fatiguée en ce moment mais ne sois pas en retard.

La sorcière reprit son chemin suivit des trois autres. Casey, elle, ressentait une pression encore vive à l'endroit où sa patronne venait de poser sa main.

_On a le droit de parler maintenant, demanda Lucas qui tremblait un peu. Elles font très peur!

L'ambiance pesante ayant disparu en même temps que les sorcières, la place était donc libre pour plus de discussion entre les cinq dernières personnes dans la pièce. Casey reprit très vite son air enjoué et théâtrale et essaya d'en savoir plus sur Kyle, Lucas et Bran.

_Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Casey, vous êtes sous les ordres de Noctis. Vous êtes des sortes de sbires ?

Le jeune roi étouffa un rire tandis que ses trois amis s'étouffèrent tout court avec leur nourriture.

_Nous sommes juste ses amis, corrigea Bran d'une voix plus fière que nécessaire. Pas ses sbires.

_Vous savez, poursuivit-elle sans faire attention à la remarque de l'homme. J'aimerais vraiment visiter ce royaume. Je suis sûre qu'il est comme je l'imagine.

Noctis avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête : un château victorien au sommet d'une colline dans lequel on roulerait en calèche et les femmes porteraient des robes d'époque. Cela serait tout à fait dans l'esprit Casey. La modernité ne lui viendrait même pas en tête.

_Il est tard ma chérie, dit Léandra qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer comme tu bosses demain.

_Tu me raccompagnes ?

_Demande à Noctis !

_Mais euh, bouda Casey.

_Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous déposer chez vous, s'offrit Noctis.

_On rentre direct à l'hôtel, l'informa Bran. On t'y retrouve dans une demi-heure ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, Noctis et Casey arrivaient à l'appartement de cette dernière.

_Je te sers quelque chose à boire, proposa-t-elle.

_Je viens de manger pour quatre ça ira, déclina-t-il.

_C'était pour être polie !

_Je suis rassasié merci, répondit Noctis.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, je voulais vraiment m'excuser à nouveau pour mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

_Ça va Casey, la rassura-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de...

_Non tu te trompes. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi excessif, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête à cet instant et je ne veux pas que ce soit l'image que tu aies de moi.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, mettons cela sur le compte de ta fièvre, ça vous va ?

Casey sourit devant tant de compréhension, elle acquiesça pour mettre enfin cet incident derrière eux. Noctis lui retourna le sourire et son regard se posa de lui-même sur le couloir dans le dos de Casey. Quelque chose attira son attention.

_Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir boire quel...

Noctis la fit taire en déposant doucement un index en travers de ses lèvres et mimant le même geste sur les siennes. La lumière du couloir était éteinte, la chambre dont la porte était entrouverte, laissait apparaître distinctement une ombre sur le sol. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence.

_Noctis, murmura Casey.

_Ne bougez pas, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Casey acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Noctis du regard qui se dirigeait lentement vers la chambre. L'ombre se déplaçait de nouveau alors qu'il était à la moitié du couloir puis elle disparut complètement de son champ de vision. Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte et sentit le vent lui caresser le visage. L'intrus venait sûrement de se sauver par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte. Noctis appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce : le résultat lui fit pousser un profond soupir de mécontentement. Ce qu'il vit était une scène de totale destruction. On avait éventré le lit et les coussins, déchiré les livres, les photos, les posters, arrachés le baldaquin et surtout gravé un signe en lettre rouge sang dans le bois du lit : l'Organisation Crystal Legacy !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Casey dans un murmure de terreur derrière lui.

_Casey, dit-il en lui faisant face avec autorité. Prenez un maximum d'affaires : vêtements, téléphone, vos papiers et tout ce que vous jugerez utile.

_Mais enfin il faut que je prévienne la police.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps Casey, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer.

_Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

_Non mais,...

_Alors je ne vais pas laisser mon appartement dans cet état.

Manifestement, Casey n'allait pas l'écouter aussi facilement. Elle semblait très apeurée et un peu perdue par les lettres gravées dans la monture de son lit. Noctis n'aimait pas se servir de ses avantages sur les gens qu'il appréciait mais il était conscient que Casey avait un faible pour lui. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et lui dit dans un souffle qu'elle seule aurait pu entendre :

_Écoutez Casey, faites-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Voulez-vous me faire confiance ?

_Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation, presque envoûtée par Noctis.

_Dans ce cas faites ce que je vous dis, murmura-t-il de plus en plus proche. Vêtements, téléphone, papiers en priorité, d'accord ?

_D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête positivement.

Noctis relâcha son emprise et laissa Casey récupérer ses bagages. Il avait utiliser les sentiments de Casey pour faire avancer sa mission mais n'en éprouva pas de remords : la situation ne lui permettait plus de faire dans la dentelle. Casey n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Léandra. C'est à ce moment que ses larmes perlèrent sur son visage. La sorcière, avertit par le crissement des pneus, sortit de sa maison pour les recevoir en chemise de nuit.

_Casey ma chérie, s'inquiéta Léandra en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille qui respirait difficilement. Noctis prit les choses en main en expliquant à Léandra ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt.

La sorcière eut soudain, les pupilles dilatées. Quelque chose chez elle était effrayant. Elle avait le menton levé vers le ciel et murmurait quelque chose que ni Noctis ni Casey ne comprenaient. Une aura étrange émanait de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle redevint normale.

_Léandra, s'annonça Aurora à quelques mètres d'eux. Raconte.

Noctis résuma à nouveau les événements à la sorcière qui ne montra aucun signe de crainte ni de surprise.

_Que suggères-tu, demanda Aurora en fixant Casey qui était visiblement perdue, les bras autour des épaules.

_Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, intervint Noctis. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de repousser Valos indéfiniment. Il faut quitter la ville dès ce soir. Avec ou sans votre accord, j'emmène Casey à Lucis.

_Je sais, pleura la sorcière qui tenait toujours sa protégée dans ses bras. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début, elle n'est plus en sécurité ici.

Aurora se tourna vers Léandra et plongea son regard dans le sien, comme si elles communiquaient par télépathie.

_Prends soin d'elle, sanglota Léandra en poussant Casey vers Noctis.

_A une condition, dit Aurora en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Léandra doit l'accompagner dans votre royaume.

_Évidemment, confirma Noctis. Je n'avais pas pensé à la laisser derrière une seule seconde. Vous venez aussi, l'informa Noctis en lui essuyant une larme. Prenez quelques affaires avec vous et nous quittons Aurora dès ce soir.


	9. Comme des flashs

Une heure plus tard, les choses ayant été précipitées, Noctis, Casey, Léandra, Bran, Lucas et Kyle étaient installés à bord du jet privé du roi. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé qu'ils partaient déjà vers Lucis. Casey était encore secouée et se reposait dans les bras de Léandra tandis que Noctis était assis un peu plus loin avec ses amis, discutant de la marche à suivre dans les prochaines heures.

_Il faudra qu'elles logent au château, dit Bran. Si on les installe ailleurs ça risque de devenir très vite compliqué.

_Je sais, confirma Noctis en se massant la tempe. C'était prévu depuis le départ. Je ferais en sorte que la sécurité autour du palais soit à son plus haut niveau.

_Parfait, déclara Kyle. Alors si on fait comme ça, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Il ne restera plus qu'à nous occuper de Valos de notre côté.

Le silence d'approbation servit de conclusion à leur petite réunion improvisée en catastrophe. Noctis se sentait las de cette situation. Les choses avaient été tellement vite. Il y a deux heures, ils étaient encore en train de dîner et de discuter tranquillement avant que Valos ne frappe une nouvelle fois. Il allait falloir redoubler de prudence dans les jours à venir. Mais finalement, cet incident avait permis de faire prendre conscience du danger à Léandra et ainsi organiser la protection de Casey de façon plus efficace. Seule consolation pour le jeune roi qui allait pouvoir agir dans son jardin qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Il était deux heures du matin et il restait encore une demi-douzaine d'heures avant d'atterrir à Lucis. Noctis ne dormait pas, l'adrénaline était encore dans chaque pore de son corps et avait préféré s'isoler dans une cabine de l'avion. Il contemplait la vue par le hublot quand Casey fit son apparition à ses côtés.

_Vous ne dormez pas, s'étonna le jeune homme. Vous devriez vous reposer.

_Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil dans de telles circonstances. Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver dans un avion en me levant ce matin et puis...

_Installez-vous, proposa Noctis en lui offrant le siège près du sien.

Casey s'exécuta en passant ses bras autour de son corps.

_Vous avez froid, lui demanda-t-il

_Un petit peu, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Noctis se leva et ouvrit une porte près de la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait une couverture qu'il passa autour des épaules de Casey.

_Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

_Je vous en prie. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer dès notre arrivée à Lucis.

_Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever les écritures de ma tête. Est-ce que c'était du vrai sang ?

_Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment mais je pense qu'il serait sage que vous dormiez en attendant que l'on arrive.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me parler de Lucis pour passer le temps ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard timide du côté du jeune homme et avide de celui de Casey. Elle appuya sa tête contre le siège et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement, signal qu'il pouvait commencer.

_Lucis est un endroit magnifique, commença-t-il. C'est pays de la taille d'Aurora mais les habitants y sont plus nombreux.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui et ses habitants sont toujours très chaleureux.

_Pas comme à Aurora !

_Et bien, sourit Noctis. Il est vrai que les habitants de votre ville sont assez…particuliers si je puis dire.

_Ils sont grognons tu veux dire, renchérit Casey. Et le paysage, comment est-il ?

_La ville est très moderne et est construite sur le modèle italien.

_Oh, j'adore l'Italie ! Ça doit être vraiment magnifique !

_Il y a aussi de nombreuses forêts peuplés d'animaux et beaucoup de lacs très poissonneux.

_J'adore les animaux, s'enthousiasma une nouvelle fois la jeune fille qui avait à présent les yeux clos. Je crois que je vais m'y plaire. En tout cas, ton royaume à l'air magnifique et je serais très heureuse d'y séjourner.

Le compliment ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Noctis était très sensible aux différentes attentions portées à son très cher pays. Il fut heureux d'entendre cet éloge de la part de la jeune fille aussi il passa une main autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux également.

Casey se réveilla la première et elle ne fut pas peu étonnée de la position dans laquelle elle était. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Noctis tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras, le crâne reposant sur celui de la jeune fille. La sensation n'était pas désagréable et elle décida de faire le moins de gestes possibles pour faire perdurer la sensation. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le commandant de bord qui choisit ce moment pour intimer à ses passagers d'attacher leurs ceintures pour se préparer à l'atterrissage. Alors que le jeune homme s'éveillait lentement et se dégageait de l'étreinte, Casey maudit intérieurement le pilote de cet appareil. Ils bouclèrent donc leur ceinture et attendirent en silence, que l'avion se pose. Ceci étant fait, Noctis sortit le premier de la cabine afin de rejoindre le reste des passagers. La petite brune prit une profonde inspiration et suivit ses traces.

A leur descente de l'avion à l'aube, deux véhicules les attendaient sur le tarmac. Léandra et Casey prirent place dans l'un d'entre eux tandis que Noctis et ses amis firent le chemin jusqu'au palais, dans le second.

_Donc tu as dormi avec lui, s'informa Léandra. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas trop profité ?

_Non, mentit Casey. Il ne m'a pas touché mais c'est fou ce qu'il sent bon. Je crois bien qu'il prend des bains à l'abricot ou à la pêche je n'arrive pas à me décider.

_Je croyais qu'il ne t'avait pas touché ? Comment tu peux savoir qu'il a la peau si douce ?

_Laisse tomber, sourit Casey en croisant les bras après un bâillement.

La sorcière soupira profondément mais ne préféra pas commenter cette remarque incompréhensible. Elles firent donc le reste de la route en silence les trois derniers quarts d'heure. Puis, ce fut l'entrée dans un autre monde : l'accueil du personnel du palais fut des plus chaleureux, peut-être un peu trop, même pour Casey. Les serviteurs s'inclinaient tous très bas sur le passage de leur roi lorsque les voitures s'arrêtèrent au bas de l'immense escalier qui menait à la porte de la demeure. Casey regarda autour d'elle et découvrit un paysage totalement différent de celui auquel elle s'attendait : de hauts bâtiments ainsi que des tours noirs s'élevaient devant ses yeux, presque une vision futuriste de l'Italie que Noctis lui avait décrite un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier avait remarqué l'air perdu de la jeune fille et sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tort de penser qu'elle s'était imaginé une ville moyenâgeuse en Lucis. Tous les six se hâtèrent de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais car un léger froid commençait à s'élever dans les airs et les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas vraiment vêtues pour y résister.

_Soyez le bienvenu chez vous Majesté, souhaita Louis en s'inclinant face à Noctis.

_Merci, Louis. Je suis heureux de vous revoir bien portant. Aussi, je voudrais que vous traitiez les deux jeunes femmes que voici avec tous les égards réservés à nos invités d'honneur.

_Si telle est la volonté de Sa Majesté alors elle sera formellement respectée, répondit le majordome avant d'ordonner à plusieurs serviteurs de s'occuper des valises.

_Suivez-moi, dit Noctis à l'ensemble de ses invités en les conduisant dans le **salon** où il avait l'habitude de se réunir avec ses trois amis.

Casey ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant tout ce qui l'entourait : la tapisserie brodée de symbole rouge et or, le sol blanc laqué, les **immenses lustres** des **corridors**, les tableaux des ancêtres de Noctis, **le grand escalier** dans le hall et même les poignées de porte en or lui faisaient pousser des petits « oh ! » à tout bout de champ. Une fois installés et le thé servi, Noctis donna les directives sur un ton des plus sérieux.

_J'ai conscience que le départ d'Aurora a été extrêmement précipité mais je m'adresse particulièrement à Casey et à Léandra pour vous dire que vous êtes les bienvenues à Lucis et que cette demeure est la vôtre le temps de votre séjour ici. Prenez votre temps pour vous familiariser aux lieux et faîtes comme chez vous. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité, elle a été renforcée et je vous demande de ne pas quitter les limites du domaine sans m'en avertir, j'insiste sur cet impératif.

_Alors là je suis carrément perdue, dit Casey en clignant exagérément des yeux. Pourquoi être allé à l'autre bout de la Terre pour qu'on soit en sécurité ? Je veux dire que ce qui s'est passé dans mon appartement devait être l'œuvre d'un de mes nombreux admirateurs secrets. Je pense que la police aurait très bien pu s'en occuper, n'est-ce pas Léandra ?

_Non chérie, répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux qui s'étaient clos pendant les supputations de la jeune fille. Nous t'expliquerons tout en temps et en heure mais rester à Aurora n'aurait pas régler le problème.

_C'est si grave que ça ? Oh, je sais !

_Tu sais, répéta Lucas. T'es au courant pour Valos ?

_Qui est Valos, demanda Casey soudain dépassée par la situation.

_Ben c'est le cousin de Noctis, celui qui…aïe, mais quoi encore ?

Bran venait de lui asséner un énorme coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne et les autres le regardaient avec du reproche dans le regard.

_Le cousin de Noctis est mon admirateur secret ? Mais cette histoire devient carrément dingue. Ça me fait penser à _Dilemme_, ce roman que j'ai lu il y a un mois. Ça parlait d'une fille qui sortait avec un type super sympa, enfin en apparence parce qu'en fait…

_Oui c'est passionnant, la coupa Léandra en se massant le front. Tu nous raconteras ça une autre fois parce que je ne pense pas que Noctis ait terminé de parler.

_Oh je suis désolée, s'excusa Casey en adressant un petit sourire au jeune homme. Je suis d'une nature très bavarde.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit Noctis en levant une main. Je voulais simplement ajouter que vos chambres étaient disponibles au premier étage et que vos affaires vous y attendaient. J'aimerais aussi ajouter que la Salle du Trône n'était pas accessible alors je vous demande de respecter cette petite exception.

_C'est promis, jura Casey en posant une main sur son cœur. On respectera ton choix, Noctis. Surtout que tu nous accueilles si bien et que ta maison est si grande. Bien sûr, nous pourrons circuler dans toutes les autres pièces donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans cette salle que je meurs d'envie de voir, puisqu'il s'agit de la pièce principale du château, et bien nous n'irons pas parce qu'une promesse est une promesse et il serait très mal venu de notre part de la trahir, n'est-ce pas Léandra ?

_Seigneur, faîtes-la taire, implora la sorcière en exprimant une idée que toute la pièce partageait.

Jamais de la vingtaine d'années qu'elle avait passé sur Terre, Casey n'avait dormi dans une telle **chambre**. Son lit faisait trois fois celui de son appartement, les couvertures blanches et rose fuchsia se mariaient parfaitement avec la couleur des rideaux suspendus autour la baie vitrée en face de laquelle deux chaises tout aussi roses, entouraient une petite table basse en verre. Sans compter la bibliothèque en bois marron qui comptait des centaines de livres, les tableaux ou encore le lustre qui éclairait la pièce. Casey déambulait sans vraiment savoir si elle devait culpabiliser ou profiter de ce confort. Elle ouvrit la porte de **la salle de bain** et découvrit la plus belle salle d'eau qu'elle ait vu. La pièce était étroite en apparence : la grande baignoire faisait face à une cabine de douche, longue de près de trois ou quatre mètres. Tout au fond, des piliers et des plantes entouraient le lavabo en argent et plus loin, une table rempli de produits de beauté.

_Ce doit être un rêve, se dit Casey en tripotant un tube de crème pour la peau. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Elle fit glisser la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon et eut le plaisir de découvrir l'étendue du domaine dans lequel elle résidait. Il devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres, elle put apercevoir plus loin, un lac, mais juste en-dessous se trouvait un **immense jardin** sur lequel une dizaine de personnes travaillait en ce moment. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir ça de plus près.

Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila le peignoir le plus doux de l'univers puis regagna sa chambre.

_Ok mes valises, chantonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Mes valises, mes valises.

Aucune trace de ses affaires. Pourtant Noctis leur avait dit qu'elles avaient été apportées dans les chambres. Peut-être que les domestiques s'étaient trompés ou alors c'était elle qui avait dormi dans la mauvaise chambre. Impossible, le majordome l'avait conduit ici lui-même. La jeune fille poussa un petit soupir et se remit à la recherche de ses affaires. Elle ouvrit les placards, les tiroirs, retourna voir dans la salle de bain mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, elle remarqua une porte à tout au fond de la pièce. C'était son dernier espoir. Casey poussa la porte et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme une soucoupe, la bouche aussi béante que le Grand Canyon, les bras ballants : elle venait de pénétrer dans un **dressing** de la taille de la chambre elle-même dans lequel ses valises étaient posées sur le sol.

_C'est trop de luxe en une fois, suffoqua-t-elle en portant une main à son front, simulant un malaise. Oh mon Dieu !

Habillée d'une **robe plissée couleur crème et d'un gilet gris**, elle attacha le tout avec une ceinture blanche avant d'enfiler ses cuissardes noires et de s'extirper hors de sa chambre.

La découverte du palais fut une véritable aventure : des domestiques s'affairaient dans tous les sens, que ce soit pour arroser les plantes, faire transiter le linge, ou nettoyer les lustres. Casey se sentit tellement étrangère dans ce monde. Elle passa près d'une grande pièce dans laquelle une table de près de huit mètres trônaient en son milieu. Elle descendit l'escalier et gagna le hall où le majordome supervisait les taches de chacun des employés de la maison.

_Bonjour mademoiselle, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

_Heu, bégaya Casey. Bonjour est-ce qu'il serait possible de...de visiter le jardin ?

_Mais tout à fait, confirma Louis. Je suis certain que Franck notre jardinier se fera un plaisir de vous guider où bon vous semble.

_Merci beaucoup, sourit la jeune fille alors que le jardinier arrivait près d'eux.

Casey le suivit à l'extérieur. Il lui fit découvrir les plantes qu'il faisait pousser près de l'étang, la sorte de mini-labyrinthe sur lequel il travaillait en face d'une grande véranda et bien sûr lui présenta une partie du personnel responsable de l'extérieur du palais.

_Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, s'enquit Casey devant des domestiques assez surpris qu'une invité prenne le temps de venir voir leur travail.

_Vous êtes américaine, n'est-ce pas, demanda l'un d'entre eux.

_Alban enfin, le réprimanda Franck.

_Oui je suis américaine, confirma Casey. Je viens d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Aurora. Je travaille à la mairie de la ville, j'y vis depuis que je suis née, je n'avais encore jamais traversé la frontière de l'Illinois avant hier. J'y passe mon temps entre la bibliothèque, mon travail, le cinéma et quelques restaurants sympathiques même si j'y vais souvent seule parce qu'il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Si je sors c'est plutôt avec mon amie Léandra qui est ici elle aussi vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ?

Les domestiques, après avoir repris le fil de la conversation, secouèrent la tête par la négative, toujours surpris par le débit de paroles de la jeune fille.

_Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le jardin Franck, le remercia-t-elle.

_Mais de rien mademoiselle. La prochaine fois, nous vous amènerons du côté ouest. Nous travaillons sur une sculpture de Sa Majesté.

_Whaou une sculpture de Noctis ? J'adorerais voir ça.

Entendre une simple étrangère appeler le roi par son nom surpris encore plus les jardiniers mais Casey s'en alla avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé son exploration du palais aussi regagna-t-elle rapidement le hall. A son plus grand plaisir, elle tomba sur Noctis en pleine discussion avec son majordome.

_Oh bonjour Casey, la salua-t-il. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

_Extraordinaire, répondit-elle en bondissant presque sur place. Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi merveilleuse et je viens de visiter une partie du jardin avec Franck.

_Tiens donc, s'étonna Noctis en reprenant sa route. Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

_J'ai adoré, confirma-t-elle en le suivant dans un couloir. Tu savais qu'ils te sculptaient du côté ouest ?

_Oh bon sang, je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas le faire !

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande bibliothèque dont le mur latérale était entièrement vitrée ce qui baignait la pièce dans une belle lumière. Le plafond dallé d'or était très haut, soutenu par de grand piliers de la même matière. Deux canapés rouges trônaient devant une cheminée et au fond de la pièce un grand bureau en bois dominait.

_C'est ton **bureau**, demanda Casey admirative.

_Effectivement, vous me trouverez ici la plupart du temps. J'y réponds aux appels importants, reçois des personnes haut placées et y dirige quelques réunions.

_C'est absolument fabuleux !

_Je dois admettre que j'aime aussi beaucoup cet endroit.

_Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

_Non merci c'est très gentil. Vous devriez plutôt reprendre votre exploration du palais.

_Comment tu sais...

_Je le vois à votre expression émerveillée comme si vous découvriez vos cadeaux de Noël sous votre sapin.

_Tu commences à me connaître, rit-elle dans sa manche. En tout cas, merci de m'accueillir ici j'espère ne pas devenir une épine dans ton pied.

_Je suis persuadé que non, vous êtes la bienvenue, lui sourit-il.

Casey sentit comme une vague brûlante la submerger. Le sourire de Noctis lui donna une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps et des murmures résonnèrent à ses oreilles. La vision des lèvres de Noctis remuant à un centimètre des siennes pénétra sous forme de flashs dans son esprit. Elle sentit le sol défaillir sous ses pieds.

_Est-ce que ça va, s'inquiéta Noctis. Vous voulez vous asseoir un moment ?

_Non du tout, le rassura Casey avec un sourire timide. J'ai juste...j'ai repensé à un moment agréable.

_Il devait être sacrément plaisant.

_Je ne saurais te dire à quel point. A plus tard.

Casey s'empressa de quitter le bureau non sans légèrement suffoquer, les joues rougies par l'émotion. Elle dut s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour reprendre sa respiration contre un mur. Remise de cette interaction surprenante, elle sortit du corridor pour, à nouveau émerger dans le hall. Il était au centre de tout le palais et il fallait obligatoirement le passer pour gagner les quatre ailes. Celle qu'elle venait de quitter était à l'est. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se souvint qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'aile Nord la veille quand on les avait installés dans le salon. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'aile Sud qui n'était pas très longue : il y avait les cuisines à sa droite et l'entrée de la **véranda** en face. La pièce vitrée semblait être un parfait lieu de détente. Des fauteuils, des canapés, des tables, un baby-foot, une fontaine et des plantes la composait. La vue donnait sur le jardin où Frank travaillait son labyrinthe.

_Mademoiselle, s'annonça Louis derrière elle.

_Oui excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, c'est bien cela ?

_Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'occuper la véranda. Je me demandais simplement si une collation vous ferait plaisir.

_Oh, fut-elle rassurée. Ce serait avec plaisir.

Louis s'inclina et tourna les talons avant que Casey ne l'interpelle.

_Est-il possible de visiter les **cuisines **?

Malgré le sérieux du majordome, Louis ne put empêcher une pointe de surprise de transpirer de son attitude impeccable.

_Mais certainement, répondit-il mal assuré. Par ici je vous prie.

Casey suivit Louis dans le couloir puis ils tournèrent tout au bout dans un espace rempli d'une dizaine de personnes qui s'affairaient autour des plans de travail en chêne blanc, des fours, plaques chauffantes ou machines à découper les aliments. La pièce toute blanche démontrait sa propreté absolue. Elle n'osa y entrer qu'après un moment d'hésitation. A sa vue, les domestiques cessèrent toutes activités.

_Mademoiselle Casey est une invité d'honneur de sa Majesté, l'annonça Louis. Elle a souhaité visiter les cuisines pour des raisons qui lui appartiennent.

_Bonjour mademoiselle, la saluèrent-ils sans coordination.

_Bonjour et merci de me recevoir. J'espère ne pas vous déranger, s'inquiéta Casey qui regrettait un peu cette irruption.

_Bien sûr que non, lui assura une cuisinière un peu âgé au ventre rebondi.

Casey sourit pour la remercier mais son regard fut vite attiré par une chose qui surpassait tout le luxe du palais en terme de ravissement.

_C'est une machine à jus de fruits, demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt un gros ustensile en argent.

_Oui mademoiselle, répondit Louis en consultant le reste des domestiques du regard comme estomaqué par son attitude.

_Je peux ?

_Et bien,...

Casey n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à poser ses mains sur la machine comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal en poussant des cris admiratifs.

_Léandra je n'invente rien, cette machine existe.

_C'est super.

_Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer.

_Parce que ça ne m'emballe pas. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que toi je te rappelle.

Casey avait couru raconter sa découverte à son amie dès sa sortie des cuisines. Elle avait toujours rêvé de posséder une machine à jus de fruits et tester toutes les combinaisons possibles. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir, à part un chat peut-être. Léandra se dirigeait vers le bureau de Noctis d'un pas déterminé et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que lui disait Casey.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Noctis, demanda cette dernière en la suivant.

_Pas tes oignons !

Casey s'attendait à cette réponse alors elle se contenta de la suivre dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Léandra frappa deux coups avant d'y être invitée.

_Bonjour Léandra, j'espère que votre chambre vous plaît.

_Elle est super mais j'ai un problème Altesse.

_Lequel est-il ?

_Tu vois : je suis une sorcière très active. Je suis spécialisée dans les potions et j'ai besoin de temps et d'un espace pour pratiquer.

_Et j'imagine qu'il n'est pas possible de faire ça dans votre chambre ?

_A moins que tu veuilles que tout les murs et le linge de l'étage sentent...diverses odeurs, je te confirme que non.

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les cachots ont été vidés il n'y a pas longtemps, proposa Noctis. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et le sol est assez épais pour contenir les odeurs. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

_Ce sera le top, répondit la sorcière. Merci.

_Voyez cela avec Louis...ou avec Casey.

_Moi, dit timidement cette dernière en se pointant du doigt.

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez vite familiarisée avec les lieux.

Casey vira au pivoine et tenta de ne pas croiser le regard de Noctis si elle tenait à à ne pas connaître un nouveau malaise.

_Ne vous ne faîtes pas, rit le jeune homme. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez quand vous voulez, excepté dans la Salle du Trône.

_D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire en direction du tapis en se dandinant.

_Plus je te regarde et plus je me demande si tu es encore à l'école primaire, soupira Léandra en secouant la tête.

Casey posa un index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire et la suivit à l'extérieur du bureau.

_Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de dingue, prévint-elle son amie dans le couloir.

_Si c'est pour me dire à quel point Noctis est la réincarnation d'Apollon...

_Non ça concerne Noctis mais...bon écoute.

Casey attendit qu'elles soient arrivés dans le sous-sol pour lui expliquer la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt et l'hypothèse qu'elle en tirait.

_Tu crois qu'il t'a embrassée, s'étonna la sorcière en arquant un sourcil.

_J'étais dans un état second quand j'ai découvert l'état de ma chambre, se justifia Casey. Je pense qu'il essayait de me rassembler les idées.

_En t'embrassant ? La pauvre...

_Ne te moque pas Léandra s'il te plaît. Tout m'est revenu au moment où il m'a souri. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait ça de manière spontanée. Je n'ai pas inventé ce souvenir tout de même.

_Peut-être bien que si. Casey combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de...

_...rester éloigner des hommes inaccessibles ? Tu me l'as dit un million de fois et je t'ai toujours écouté mais cette fois est différente des précédentes.

_Et en quoi ?

_Je pense que je ne laisse pas Noctis indifférent.

_Doux Jésus !

Une silhouette blanche était prosternée devant un trône dans une salle sombre, éclairée par des chandelles. L'homme dans le trône était assis droit comme un piquet et portait une toge noire qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux.

_Maître, comme vous l'aviez prévu la jeune fille est actuellement à Lucis.  
_Évidemment. Noctis est tellement prévisible, se croit tellement invincible dans le royaume qu'il prétend posséder.

Valos se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos.

_J'ai comme l'impression que les choses se déroulent comme prévu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser des éléments gênants, et notamment des traîtres que je compte parmi mes rangs. Avez-vous de nouvelles informations sur la source qui aurait mis Noctis sur la piste de la jeune fille ?  
_Non, Maître, répondit la silhouette la voix plus tremblante. Mais je puis vous assurer que nous la retrouverons.  
_Oh mais je n'en doute pas mon cher laquais. Disparais maintenant.

L'homme s'en fut aussi rapidement que la lumière, laissant Valos seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se dirigea vers un plateau posé dans un coin. Il souleva l'étoffe qui le cachait et se mit à contempler l'objet qui s'y trouvait avec un sourire sans joie. Ledit objet brillait de mille feux et se reflétait dans les yeux de l'homme : le dernier éclat du Cristal. Celui que Valos ne lasserait pour rien au monde aux mains de son cousin. Celui-ci ne servirait pas à une expérience comme les deux autres, il serait l'une des clés à son accession au trône.


	10. La véritable source des gracieusetés

_Réponse à Cheram : merci beaucoup c'est super sympa. J'espère que tu vas toujours prendre du plaisir à découvrir les personnages._

Un semaine après leur arrivée à Lucis, Léandra et Casey se sentaient déjà comme chez elles. Elles s'étaient fait une place très rapidement. Léandra passait son temps dans sa chambre ou dans les cachots que Noctis l'avait laissé utiliser pour préparer des potions et autres trucs de sorcières. Elle passait son temps à tester ses échantillons sur Lucas qui réagissait toujours négativement aux substances. Une fois, des tentacules lui étaient poussés sur le visage. Casey soupçonna Léandra de l'avoir fait exprès ce que cette dernière finit par confirmer après quelques temps.

On fêtait l'anniversaire de Noctis ce soir-là. Casey prenait un bain dans l'immense baignoire et y barbotait depuis près d'une demi-heure en pensant à une seule personne. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à ôter l'idée du baiser avec Noctis de sa tête. Elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent de ce qu'il s'était passé mais cela la perturbait assez pour se poser mille et une questions. Parmi les plus récurrentes : « Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de moi ? », « Est-ce que je lui plais ? » et « Devrais-je le laisser faire sa déclaration ? » figurent dans le top.

_Comment est-ce que je vais m'habiller aujourd'hui, se demanda la jeune fille une fois séchée.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre énormément de vêtements dans la précipitation du départ d'Aurora et n'avait pas envie de faire mauvaise impression auprès de Noctis. Elle soupira en soulevant ces t-shirts, ses deux paires de chaussures et ses jeans.

_Noctis s'en fiche de la manière dont je suis habillée. Il n'y prête jamais attention de toute manière.

Très peu convaincue par elle-même, Casey enfila **une simple robe blanche et des bottes** en expirant de manière exaspérée puis elle descendit dîner avec les autres habitants du palais. Sur son passage, elle adressa des signes de main à certains domestiques dont elle avait retenu les noms mais elle s'aperçut qu'après lui avoir rendu son salut, ces mêmes domestiques s'échangeaient des regards dubitatifs ou des murmures qu'elle était incapable d'entendre.

Rien d'extravagant pour ses vingt ans, le roi de Lucis n'avait demandé qu'un simple dîner avec ses amis.

_C'est pas trop tôt, soupira Léandra en voyant Casey débarquée dans la salle à manger.

_Vous m'attendiez, demanda-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

_On se demande bien pourquoi.

_T'es partie te changer, lui chuchota Lucas taquin. Tu te prends pour la reine du palais ou quoi ?

_T'es bête. Tu trouves que c'est une tenue digne d'une reine ?

_Non mais ça peut passer pour séduire un pauvre souverain célibataire. Tu t'es parfumée aussi ?

_Arrête Lucas.

Le blond la laissa manger non sans un petit rire provocateur qui obligea Bran, qui avait tout entendu, à lui faire fermer son clapet. Cependant, le clin d'œil qu'il adressa à Casey lui laissa penser qu'il était de l'avis de son ami. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard sévère et continua de manger en silence. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Noctis. Des yeux d'un bleu azur presque perçant qui lui électrifia le cerveau. La jeune fille porta une main à sa poitrine et laissa retomber sa fourchette.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, se soucia Léandra en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

_Oui...non...hum...c'est rien, la rassura Casey avant de boire une gorgée.

_Vous êtes sûre, insista Noctis. Cela vous arrive souvent en ce moment.

_Comment ça, s'étonna la sorcière.

_Il y a quelques jours, la même chose, résuma le jeune homme.

_Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai juste avaler de travers.

_Quelle abrutie !

_Fais attention Casey, l'avertit Kyle en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Si cela se répète souvent, tu pourrais te blesser la trachée. Imagine s'il s'agissait d'un corps étranger pointu comme une arête ? Tu serais aux urgences à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le but de Kyle de jeter un froid ainsi mais le résultat ne fut pas très probant.

_Je ferai attention, promit Casey.

Tout le monde finit de manger en silence avant que Noctis ne leur propose de terminer la soirée dans la véranda. Lucas se faisait écraser au baby-foot par Bran sous le regard amusé de Noctis et Kyle qui prenaient les paris sur la défaite du blond. Ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu'une victoire de Lucas était à peu près aussi probable que l'apparition de Bigfoot sous leurs yeux. Casey et Léandra s'étaient assises à l'écart en sirotant un jus de fruits que la jeune fille avait préparé elle-même dans les cuisines.

_Bon tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant, dit la sorcière. On n'est que toutes les deux.

_La vérité à propos de quoi ?

_Sur la raison de ton presque-malaise pendant le repas ?

_Je te l'ai déjà dit ce n'était rien.

Casey continuait de boire sa boisson en fixant l'arrière du crâne de Noctis. Au moins, comme ça elle était sûre de ne pas croiser son regard et pouvait, à loisir, contempler celui qui la fascinait tant. Malheureusement, à quelques centimètres d'elle se trouvait la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Il suffit de quelques coup d'œil et un peu de déduction à Léandra pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

_Tu es ridicule, jugea-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_Pourquoi est-ce que chacune de mes actions ou même de mes non-actions te paraissent constamment absurdes, s'emporta Casey.

_Mais tu te rends compte que tu réagis comme une petite fille amoureuse de son copain en maternelle ?

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_Tu crois encore à cette histoire de baiser ?

_Oui j'y crois et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est mon problème que je sache.

_Quand tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ça deviendra aussi mon problème.

_Tu m'énerves, parfois j'ai envie que tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie.

_Je fais partie de ta vie que tu le veuilles ou non.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, s'immisça Noctis.

Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu s'approcher d'elles. Casey ne s'attendait tellement pas à le voir si proche qu'elle en lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol.

_Vraiment ridicule, lança Léandra avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa Noctis. Je n'aurais pas dû...

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, lui assura Casey en prenant garde de bien fixer ses mains.

Les deux domestiques présents dans la véranda se hâtèrent de nettoyer le bazar sous les excuses de la responsable.

_Casey je sais bien que cela doit être difficile pour vous comme pour Léandra de vous retrouver ici et j'en assume la responsabilité.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! On se dispute tout le temps je te dis, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que se soit.

_Il n'empêche que votre état m'inquiète, je ferais venir un médecin demain.

_Non je t'en prie Noctis ce n'était rien, ne te donne pas tant de peine pour une broutille.

_Très bien mais si ça se reproduit...

_Promis ça n'arrivera plus.

Casey était vraiment en colère contre Léandra. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de lui faire la morale alors que tout ceci ne lui arrivait pas volontairement ? Elle ressentait simplement quelque chose pour Noctis et ce quelque chose devenait de plus en plus fort sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Elle n'avait pas rêver : il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre elle et Noctis et il lui fallait tirer cette histoire au clair. Une fois sortie de ses pensées, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Noctis dans la véranda. Il était appuyé contre un canapé, les mains dans les poches, la regardant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écroule d'une minute à l'autre.

_Je vous sens très remontée, constata-t-il.

_Non ça va.

_Je vais me coucher, l'informa-t-il. Vous devriez en faire autant, il est tard.

_Oui, soupira-t-elle sans bouger de son fauteuil.

_Très bien. Bonne nuit Casey.

_Attends Noctis.

Elle avait failli oublier après sa dispute mais c'était quand même son anniversaire. Elle sortit un petit paquet mal emballé de derrière son dos et lui tendit. Elle se mordilla le pouce, très anxieuse de lui offrir une chose aussi insignifiante mais il lui avait semblé qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, cela pourrait sans doute convenir. Noctis le saisit avec un petit sourire et l'ouvrit délicatement.

_C'est...une écharpe, s'assura Noctis en sortant le tissu vert mis en boule dans la boîte.

_C'est une des miennes, précisa-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire les magasins et je ne connaissais pas ta date de naissance alors c'est très improvisé.

_Je l'adore déjà, dit Noctis sans vraiment le penser.

Le pauvre garçon ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire mais il ne voulait pas la heurter en le refusant. Il la remercia avec une bise qui chauffa les joues de Casey et lui dit bonne nuit une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

Il était, en réalité, plus préoccupé par la dispute qu'on eu les deux amies. Il se doutait que, malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, Casey et Léandra étaient perturbées par le changement. Mais, pour l'heure, il avait lui aussi besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il parcourut le long corridor qui le menait à sa chambre en regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il poussa la lourde porte blanche parsemée de dorures pour pénétrer dans le lieu le plus intime du palais. Noctis aimait beaucoup s'y retrouver seul et appréciait tout particulièrement son confort. La chambre n'avait rien de royal mais elle n'en était pas moins construite sur un modèle de luxe moderne. Le jeune roi ôta ses vêtements pour enfiler son pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt quelconque avant d'allumer le petit écran plat sur le mur d'en face avant de se mettre au lit. Il zappa quelques chaînes, poussa un soupir et finit par éteindre la télé. Il s'apprêtait à plonger toute la chambre dans le noir lorsque - et il crut rêver – la poignée de la porte tourna. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre du roi et encore moins sans autorisation. Noctis bondit hors de son lit et se stoppa net en voyant une petite silhouette brune s'inviter chez lui.

_Casey, demanda-t-il estomaqué.

_Noctis je suis désolée je voulais...

_Vous êtes au courant que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la chambre d'une personne sans frapper ?

_Je pensais que tu dormais.

_Nous nous sommes quittés il y a moins de dix minutes.

_J'ai besoin de te parler.

_Ce que vous faîtes est totalement inapproprié.

Casey s'avança vers lui malgré la réticence du jeune homme qui n'était pourtant pas très subtile. Elle déposa une main sur la sienne, le regard planté sur ses chaussures et demanda :

_Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Aurora ?

_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, balbutia Noctis égaré.

_Je veux dire, au moment où on était dans mon appartement avant mon départ ?

_Que voulez-vous dire par quelque chose ?

_Je ne suis pas sûre de moi mais j'ai comme...des flashs. J'ai l'impression que tu...

_Que je quoi, s'impatienta Noctis.

_Je sais que tu m'as embrassée, avoua Casey en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Je revois cette scène chaque fois que je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens.

La quatrième dimension était de retour. Encore une fois, Noctis était largué au milieu des supputations de la jeune fille. Il avait presque oublié qui était la vraie Casey depuis leur arrivée à Lucis. Il soupira d'exaspération en levant un sourcil avant de dégager sa main de la sienne.

_Il ne s'est absolument rien passé Casey.

_Quoi ? Non tu te trompes je me souviens de tout.

_Et de quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ?

_De tes lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, protesta-t-elle en passant ses mains autour du cou de Noctis. De ton regard plongé dans le mien, de ton odeur, de...

_Oui, l'invita-t-il à poursuivre. Quoi d'autre Casey ?

_Heu c'est à peu près tout mais la suite est évidente non ?

_Vos souvenir sont corrects, admit Noctis. Mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin. Je savais que je ne vous laissais pas indifférente alors j'ai usé de cette avantage pour vous faire entendre raison.

_Tu peux répéter ?

_Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il fallait faire vite, je n'avais pas le choix.

Casey assimilait les informations au fur et à mesure et se sentit défaillir en même temps que ses mains se détachaient du corps de Noctis. Ce dernier avait repris contenance et attendait que sa visiteuse nocturne dise quelque chose. Il comprenait mieux son attitude, il aurait peut-être dû s'y prendre autrement à Aurora finalement.

_Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en soulevant les épaules.

_Non, mentit Casey avant de racler la gorge. Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vais te laisser dormir.

_Faisons comme ceci, approuva Noctis. Mais il vaut mieux que vous repreniez ceci.

Noctis lui fourra son cadeau sou le nez. Il avait aussi compris le sens de l'écharpe imbibée de son parfum un peu trop tard mais il valait mieux ne pas égrener de nouveaux doutes dans son esprit. Casey la prit sans rechigner malgré un pincement au cœur.

_Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle avant de s'empresser de prendre la porte.

Cela faisait désormais un mois que Léandra et Casey avaient été accueillies au château de Lucis. De son côté, la cible de Valos n'était toujours pas au courant du danger qui la guettait et ne se posait pas plus de questions que cela. Elle n'avait pas reparler de l'incident du baiser-fantôme ni avec Noctis et encore moins avec Léandra d'ailleurs mais elle avait retrouvé son air enjoué. Peut-être un peu trop enjoué d'ailleurs. Cependant, Noctis essayait de passer le moins de temps possible au château afin de découvrir les plans futurs de Valos mais aussi pour éviter Casey qui recommençait petit à petit à l'étouffer. Il aurait aimé mettre les choses au clair mais craignait de ruiner sa bonne humeur. En effet, elle passait son temps à aider en cuisine, au jardin et au ménage sans se soucier des protestations des domestiques. Néanmoins, Kyle et Bran considéraient que laisser la jeune fille dans l'ignorance la mettait encore plus en danger.

_Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire la vérité, suggéra Bran alors qu'il était assis dans le bureau de Noctis en compagnie de ce dernier, Lucas, Kyle et Léandra.

_C'est très délicat, souleva la sorcière. Vous vous rendez compte de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur elle ?

_Ça risque de l'anéantir, répondit Kyle. Oui, on le sait. Mais repousser l'échéance ne lui fera que plus de mal le jour où elle l'apprendra. Vous préférez que Valos la mette au courant lui-même ?

_Bien sûr que non, réagit Léandra. Mais c'est difficile pour nous aussi, surtout pour moi. Quand elle saura que je suis responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé et par extension, de son état de santé, comment croyez-vous qu'elle va réagir ?

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Bran, tu préfères ne pas lui dire la vérité dans ton propre intérêt?

_Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, s'énerva Léandra en se levant d'un bond. Mais si tu brises les piliers sur lesquels elle a bâti sa vie, elle n'aura plus aucune confiance ni en elle ni en ceux qui l'entourent.

_Je propose que l'on se calme, intervint Noctis avant que les choses ne dégénèrent entre Bran et Léandra qui se faisaient face désormais. Pour le moment, Casey est en sécurité et c'est le plus important. Elle connaîtra la vérité quand Léandra sera prête et seulement à ce moment-là.

Cette dernière échangea avec le jeune roi, un regard plein de gratitude.

_Je te remercie Noctis. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Elle disparut rapidement de l'autre côté de la porte d'un air mécontent.

_Bran, lui dit Noctis. Il ne faut pas la brusquer, elle aime énormément Casey et lui dire la vérité sera sans doute la chose la plus difficile de sa vie.

_Je sais, répondit le brun. Mais je ne supporte pas le contrôle qu'elle a sur elle. Elle l'étouffe et ce sera de sa faute quand Casey se prendra la vérité en pleine figure sans y être préparée parce que c'est ce qui va arriver si on continue de faire traîner les choses.

_Vous parliez de moi ?

Casey venait de faire irruption dans le bureau, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, sans que les hommes présents ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils prirent un air volontairement détaché pour ne pas éveiller encore plus ses soupons.

_Laissez moi deviner, dit-elle en se posant un doigt sur le menton. Vous parliez encore de mon admirateur secret ? Laissez tomber, c'était juste un psychopathe. Bon, il doit encore beaucoup penser à moi mais une fois qu'il saura que je préfère son cousin, il ira se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Exactement, renchérit Lucas en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Casey. Je leur ai bien dit tu sais, mais ils préfèrent en faire tout un plat pour trois fois rien.

_Ce n'est rien Lucas, répondit la jeune fille en secouant sa main d'un geste désinvolte. Ils se font juste trop de soucis pour moi. Quand ils réaliseront qu'ils ont fait une montagne d'un fou qui n'en vaut pas la peine, ils se sentiront vraiment idiots.

Les deux acolytes pouffèrent de rire d'un air complice sous les yeux désolés de Noctis, Bran et Kyle qui croyaient voir des jumeaux mentaux.

_Oh j'ai failli oublier, reprit Casey en s'avançant vers le bureau de Noctis en lui tendant le bouquet. Je t'ai apporté ça histoire d'égayer un peu cet endroit. C'est vraiment trop sombre et ça manque de couleurs. Mais si tu repeins les murs en un beau mauve, ça devrait devenir plus intéressant et puis…

_On vous laisse, les informa Bran en s'éclipsant avec Kyle et Lucas préférant éviter les monologues interminables de la jeune fille.

_...et puis quand on entre, on devrait tomber directement sur ce joli tableau, alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à le cacher sous cet amas de plantes. Elles sont très jolies mais tu devrais peut-être les répartir dans la pièce comme cela. Mais bon, c'est ton bureau donc si tu préfères le laisser comme ça je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. En revanche,…

_Merci Casey, l'interrompit Noctis en soupirant. C'est un très beau bouquet.

_De rien, sourit-elle en sautillant sur place. Je l'ai cueilli pendant que j'aidais Franck au jardinage. Il m'a dit que je pouvais le prendre parce que j'étais très gentille mais je lui ai répondu que c'était un honneur pour moi et puis…

_Majesté, s'annonça Louis de derrière la porte.

_Entrez Louis, répondit Noctis, ravi de l'arrivée de son sauveur.

_Votre Altesse a un visiteur, prévint le majordome en s'inclinant. Il s'agit de Monsieur de Beneth.

_Faîtes-le entrer, dit Noctis avant de se tourner vers Casey. Je suis désolée mais il s'agit de l'un de mes plus hauts conseillers.

_C'est vrai, s'enquit-elle. Je pourrais peut-être le saluer ?

_Hum, et bien juste le saluer mais je vous en prie ne lui dîtes pas que vous êtes ma fiancée comme vous l'avez dit au comte de Sasgard. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre du contraire.

_Tu étais trop mignon, s'amusa Casey avant de se reprendre en voyant l'expression sérieuse de Noctis. Mais promis je lui dirais que je suis une simple invitée.

_Monsieur de Beneth, annonça le majordome avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blonds, habillés d'un costume trois pièces ne fasse son entrée dans le bureau.

Il posa brièvement ses pupilles vertes sur Casey avant de s'avancer vers Noctis.

_Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

_Moi de même Arroh, répondit le jeune roi. Il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu, n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet, Majesté. J'ai été surpris de vous savoir de retour. Je n'ai eu aucun écho du côté de Badena.

_Cela a été assez discret. D'ailleurs je vous présente mademoiselle Faraday qui m'a fait le plaisir d'être mon invitée venue d'Aurora.

Noctis se tourna vers Casey, qui n'avait rien perdu de son légendaire sourire hollywoodien pendant tout l'échange. Elle s'avança vers Arroh en tendant la main.

_Mademoiselle Faraday, dit-il en lui saisissant la main assorti d'un baiser. Je suis fort aise de faire votre connaissance.

_Vous pouvez m'appeler Casey, répondit-elle avec encore trop d'enthousiasme. Je suis également heureuse de vous rencontrer, surtout que vous êtes un ami de Noctis. J'adore faire de nouvelles rencontres parce que j'ai l'impression de créer une sorte de réseau d'amis et puis c'est fantastique parce que de cette manière on découvre la culture de l'autre, on peut confronter ses opinions, ses idées et ainsi avancer parce que c'est en discutant qu'on forme notre esprit. D'ailleurs c'est en faisant des rencontres que j'ai développé ma culture, je suis pleine de connaissances. Tenez, demandez-moi la capitale d'un pays, je serais en mesure de vous répondre à coup sûr. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai rencontré des gens de tous les pays. En tout cas, je suis vraiment et sincèrement enchantée Monsieur de Beneth.

Le silence qui suivit cette longue tirade témoignait de la stupéfaction ambiante. Noctis avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, désormais coutumier du débit de paroles de Casey. En revanche, Arroh la contemplait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce type de comportement. Pourtant c'est bien un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Eh bien, Casey, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes d'ahurissement. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes une demoiselle pleine de vie et…qui a des choses à dire.

_Vous trouvez, s'enquit-elle. Vous êtes la première personne qui me trouve pleine de vie et pas…embêtante.

_Les gens ont tort, déclara Arroh comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité générale.

_Noctis me trouve embêtante, lui.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, rectifia ce dernier un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais je vais être obligé de vous demander de nous excuser, Casey. Monsieur de Beneth et moi devons nous entretenir à propos d'une affaire urgente.

_Oh oui bien sûr. Je vous laisse discuter. Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans les affaires du palais bien que je n'aie qu'une envie qui est de savoir ce que vous comptez vous dire, mais je ne suis pas comme ça donc je vais vous laisser.

_Merci bien, répondit Noctis en souriant de plus belle.

_Je connais le chemin, dit-elle en s'avançant lentement vers la porte. A plus tard, Noctis. Au revoir monsieur de Beneth.

_Au revoir, Casey, répondit Arroh.

Elle finit, enfin, par s'en aller et les deux hommes purent commencer leur discussion.

_Voila une jeune fille bien surprenante, commenta le conseiller.

_En effet, répondit Noctis en soupirant. Mais je crois que le mot le plus approprié serait bavarde.

_Ce n'est pas forcément un mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Vous avez tout à fait raison, dit Noctis en ne perdant pas son sourire. Il s'agirait plus d'une qualité dans son cas. Cela lui donne un côté attachant.

_Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, fit remarquer Arroh en souriant contemplant l'expression de Noctis.

_Il s'agit d'une simple invitée, rectifia Noctis à la hâte. N'y voyez rien de plus. Et si nous en revenions à la véritable raison de votre venue ?

_J'allais y venir Majesté, se reprit le conseiller. J'ai quelques informations qui, je pense, pourraient vous intéresser.

_Prenez un siège je vous en prie, l'invita Noctis en faisant de même. Dîtes-m'en plus !

_Nous avons potentiellement localisé le repaire de l'Organisation Crystal Legacy. Il se trouverait dans la ville de Tenebrae d'après nos dernières informations.

_Tenebrae ? Mais il s'agit du royaume de la famille Fleuret. Pourquoi Valos opérerait-il si près de l'un de nos alliés ?

_C'est la question que nous nous posons aussi, répondit Arroh. Nous ne pouvons vous affirmer si le roi Fleuret s'est retourné contre vous mais cela me paraît improbable étant donné la situation financière à laquelle il est confronté, il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

_Oui vous avez raison mais il faut en avoir le cœur net, dit Noctis l'air pensif, un peu inquiet de la tournure des événements. Je vais tirer cette histoire au clair avec votre aide Arroh.

_J'espère avoir été utile à sa Majesté par nos investigations.

_Vous m'avez été plus qu'utile mon ami, assura Noctis. Je ne manquerais pas de faire appel à vous si la situation le demande à l'avenir.

_Vous m'en voyez fort aise, répondit Arroh avec une révérence. Je vais devoir prendre congé maintenant afin de vous envoyer un rapport plus complet de la situation.

_Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, Arroh. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir loger au château pour la nuit ?

_Sa Majesté est trop aimable mais je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour reprendre la route.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau en direction du grand hall. Arroh monta dans un véhicule après avoir assuré à Noctis une surveillance accrue du repaire de Valos.

_Il est parti, dit Casey en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Léandra où cette dernière se reposait. Oh c'est dommage, je pensais qu'il resterait pour dîner, il est super mignon. Hé, Léandra ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ?

_Ça doit faire quinze ans que je ne t'écoute plus me parler de tes fantasmes, répondit la sorcière la voix ensommeillée, la tête dans son oreiller.

_C'est pas un fantasme, idiote. Je préfère mille fois mon Noctis. C'est juste que cet Arroh m'a fait un compliment et tu sais que j'adore les compliments. T'aurais dû voir son sourire, c'est le même que celui des princes charmants dans les contes de fée.

_T'as qu'à te le taper, proposa Léandra. Comme ça c'est réglé et on n'en parle plus.

_Non mais tu as perdu l'esprit, s'indigna Casey. J'ai l'impression que j'ai de nouveau une chance avec Noctis et tu penses que je vais la gâcher comme ça ?

_Je croyais que t'avais laissé tomber le cas Noctis ?

_J'ai essayé, je te le jure. Mais dès que je vois ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa petite bouche toute mignonne, ses joues toutes brillantes, ses cheveux soyeux,…

_Et son joli petit cul, s'amusa Léandra.

_Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, s'offusqua la jeune fille. Et totalement dépourvue de romantisme. Je suis complètement sur lui et j'ai le sentiment que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. C'est vrai : t'as vu comme il me sourit ?

_Ce type sourit tout le temps et à tout le monde, s'emporta Léandra en se redressant. Tu ferais mieux de reculer si tu ne veux pas tomber, ma belle. Je n'avais pas envie de briser ton joli petit rêve à nouveau mais tu n'as absolument aucune chance avec Noctis. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence sinon tu vas souffrir et qui va te ramassez à la petite cuillère ? C'est Bibi !

_Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous, l'interpella Casey en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais te prouver que tu te trompes et quand ce sera fait tu me devras des excuses.

Elle sortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte, laissant la sorcière poursuivre sa sieste.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la visite d'Arroh, Noctis était devenu étrangement tendu, comme s'il s'attendait, à tout moment, à recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. En réalité, il était effrayé d'apprendre que le roi de Tenebrae s'était peut-être allié à Valos ce qui constituerait un véritable coup du sort. En effet, le jeune roi comptait sur son vieil allié pour l'épauler en cas d'attaque directe de la part de son cousin. Tout le monde avait remarqué sa nervosité, aussi les attentions se multipliaient : Louis lui apportait souvent des tisanes, Lucas sortait les dernières blagues qu'il avait entendu _chez Sam_, Bran l'emmenait s'entraîner au tir, Kyle lui parlait architecture beaucoup plus que d'habitude et Léandra l'ignorait tout simplement, pensant l'anxiété contagieuse.

Mais la véritable source des gracieusetés venait incontestablement de Casey : elle lui offrait tous les jours des bouquets, l'emmenait faire le tour du jardin pour lui montrer les dernières fleurs qui avaient poussées, lui faisaient préparés des plats incrustés d'artifices, et surtout, et c'était là le problème, elle parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude pour masquer les blancs dans ses conversations avec le jeune roi. Autant dire, un véritable festival à elle toute seule. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Noctis qui savait toujours se montrer poli mais au fur et à mesure, il commençait à la trouver très ennuyante.

_Je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-elle au jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient dans la véranda en train de siroter du jus de papaye et d'avocat de sa composition

_Je vous en prie, répondit Noctis qui s'en était déjà vu posé une multitude depuis le petit matin.

_Est-ce que tu me considères comme une amie ?

_Je pense être en mesure de répondre par l'affirmatif aujourd'hui, dit le jeune roi après un instant de réflexion, pensant qu'il ne fallait pas la blesser.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ? Ça m'embête, je n'aime pas cette distance que tu mets entre nous. Moi depuis le début je te tutoie.

_Vous…Tu as raison, je pense qu'il est tant que l'on se tutoie.

_Oh trop génial, s'extasia la jeune fille. J'ai une deuxième question. Tu es prêt ?

_Je suis tout ouïe, répondit le jeune homme qui appréhendait déjà la suite.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

_Je me vois dans l'obligation de te répéter que je ne vois en toi qu'une amie, c'était d'ailleurs l'objet de ta question précédente n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, je sais, répondit Casey d'un air boudeur. Mais je me suis dit que de fil en aiguille, tu finirais par m'avouer tes sentiments. C'est trop bête. Mais tu penses que tu pourrais m'aimer un jour ?

_Je suis désolé, dit Noctis en se levant. Mais j'avais oublié que je devais passer un coup de fil à l'un de mes conseillers. Merci pour ce délicieux jus de fruits.

_Tu pourrais au moins répondre, dit Casey en faisant une moue théâtrale. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune roi était déjà sorti de la véranda. Bon, tant pis, je vais me contenter du « tu » pour l'instant. Trop génial !

Il avait longuement réfléchi et désormais, avec tous les problèmes qui s'accumulaient autour de lui, il devait trouver un moyen de refréner les ardeurs de Casey. Pour cela, il savait très bien comment faire. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher involontairement toute sa frustration sur elle mais si elle continuait ainsi ça lui échapperait forcément à un moment ou un autre. Noctis poussa la porte du cachot et attendit que Léandra le remarque pour lui dire :

_J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Casey était en pleine lecture d'un roman lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

_Entrez, dit-elle.

_Mademoiselle, s'annonça le majordome. Le roi vous fait quérir dans son bureau.

_Moi, bredouilla Casey en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

_Vous mademoiselle, confirma Louis.

Casey referma son live et suivit Louis jusque dans le bureau. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien donner envie à Noctis de discuter avec elle. Peut-être était-il malade ? Peut-être voulait-il apprendre à la connaître ? Peut-être se sentait-il tout simplement seul ? Peut-être...Oh Léandra était présente elle aussi. Elle était accoudée à la cheminée l'air las tandis que Noctis était assis derrière son bureau.

_Tu voulais me voir, lui demanda Casey.

_Oui assieds-toi je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il en lui présentant une chaise en face de lui.

Casey s'exécuta et attendit qu'on lui expliquât la raison de cette réunion. Toutefois, ni la sorcière ni le roi ne semblaient prompts à s'expliquer. Quand l'une semblait s'être endormie debout, l'autre se raclait la gorge en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, intervint la jeune fille pour rompre le silence.

_Voilà Casey, commença Noctis. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Louis. Il m'a rapporté quelques petits...soucis qu'il connaît avec le personnel.

_Oh et en quoi je peux leur être utile ?

_Justement c'est tout le problème.

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Disons que les domestiques ont leur façon de faire et qu'il est malvenu, pour une invitée telle que toi, de participer aux taches qui leur incombent.

_Oh je ne savais pas je voulais simplement...

_Si tu veux vraiment aider, reste dans ta chambre, la coupa Léandra. Arrête de te mettre dans leurs pattes ils en ont assez. Tu les gênes.

_Léandra, ne soyez pas si brusque.

_Noctis si tu veux lui faire comprendre quelque chose, tranche dans le vif.

Casey jouait avec ses doigts et baissa le regard pour cacher les rougeurs qui y apparaissaient.

_Ne le prends pas mal, reprit Noctis. C'est juste que la logique voudrait que tu restes à ta place.

_D'accord, répondit Casey d'une toute petite voix.

_Et puis, il y a autre chose, souffla Noctis.

_Il aimerait que tu lui lâches la grappe, expliqua clairement Léandra.

_C'est juste que...j'ai passé sur l'incident où tu fais irruption dans ma chambre en pleine nuit...

_Quoi, s'insurgea la sorcière. Mais t'as perdu l'esprit ? Elle a fait quoi ?

_Casey, j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses un peu plus d'espace. Je suis débordé en ce moment et j'ai un peu les nerfs à vif.

_Tu es allée dans sa chambre ?

_Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeant mais tu es trop...

_...étouffante et oh mon Dieu je ne me doutais pas à quel point.

_J'espère que tu comprendras ?

_Elle n'a pas le choix de toute manière.

Casey ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle chercha, par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, un échappatoire quelque chose qui la débarrasserait de l'embarras dans lequel ces deux personnes la mettait. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi humiliée. Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'était la même humiliation que quand ses premiers parents adoptifs l'avaient déposé à l'orphelinat. Cette impression extrêmement douloureuse d'abandon et cette volonté de faire mal qu'elle ressentait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Casey se mordit la lèvre, fit tortiller ses cheveux dans ses doigts, tapa doucement du pied et ferma les yeux. Tous ces gestes inutiles ne maqueraient pas sa gêne mais ils l'aidaient à ne pas craquer. En la voyant agir ainsi, Léandra comprit un peu trop tard qu'elle était allée légèrement trop loin. Elle connaissait cette attitude.

_Casey, tenta-t-elle de la consoler en posant une main sur sa joue.

_Je vais bien, s'exclama la jeune fille en bondissant de sa chaise lorsqu'elle sentit le contact. Je n'embêterais plus personne. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Sans attendre de réponse, Casey courut se réfugier dans la véranda le plus vite possible et se jeta dans un fauteuil. Être un fardeau pour qui que ce soit était sa pire crainte et elle ne savait pas trop comment, elle avait fini par se réaliser. Elle avait tout gâcher en essayant de se rendre utile et aimable mais une fois encore, elle en avait trop fait. Ses jambes remontèrent le long de son corps ce qui la mit dans la position fœtale qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire dans ces moments-là. Elle contempla le ciel de juillet, sous une légère chaleur. A cette époque de l'année à Aurora, le ciel serait plein d'étoiles. La voilà qui se remettait à penser à sa ville d'origine. Elle y avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie après avoir été ballottée d'une famille d'accueil à une autre. Elle aimerait se trouver dans son appartement en ce moment, loin de ce roman raté, loin de Noctis qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle resta ainsi à pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

_C'est exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais, se lamenta Noctis.

_Ce que je peux être stupide, se plaignit Léandra.

_Nous sommes allées trop loin.

_Je le sais mais il vaut mieux la laisser jusqu'à demain.

_Vous êtes sûre ?

_Oui je connais cette réaction. Il vaut mieux ne pas la brusquer.

Noctis alla se coucher en soufflant un grand coup : il préférait de loin ses cauchemars qui n'étaient pas réels à toute cette agitation autour de lui. Ce fut seulement vers quatre heures du matin alors qu'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve qu'il le ressentit enfin. Quelque chose venait d'arriver au Cristal.


	11. Je sais tout

Comme à son habitude, quand quelque chose le tracassait, Noctis passait la soirée au calme dans la Salle de Trône, assis près du Cristal qui luisait doucement. Sa tête reposait lourdement sur son bras qui était appuyé sur l'accoudoir du trône. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à elle : cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui sautait au cou à chaque occasion, qu'elle envahissait chaque minute de son existence. Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle finalement jeté son dévolu sur son conseiller ? Mais la véritable question était : pourquoi cela l'ennuyait autant ? Noctis n'avait jamais caché sa gêne quant aux petites attentions de Casey à son égard, il essayait de mettre les choses au clair de manière subtil pour que chacun reste à sa place. Malgré cela, elle poursuivait sa tentative de séduction sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait fini par s'en accommoder et le voilà qui s'était attaché à elle maintenant. Quelle attitude fallait-il adopter désormais ? Celle d'un homme jaloux de perdre toute l'attention ou celle d'un homme heureux que son amie ait trouvé le bonheur ? Noctis poussa un profond soupir se disant qu'il y avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler que de simples histoires de cœur. Pour commencer, la découverte du pouvoir de Casey sur le Cristal. Si ses émotions étaient trop fortes, la pierre céderait pour de bon un jour ou l'autre. D'autant plus qu'elle renferme la plus grande partie de sa puissance en elle. La situation devenait assez compliquée mais pour le moment elle était sous contrôle. Tout le reste n'était que superflu.

Le lendemain matin, dès son réveil, Noctis fut prévenu de la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

_Majesté, interpella le majordome alors que Noctis se dirigeait vers son bureau. Je vous informe que Sa Majesté le roi de Tenebrae sera au château ce soir.  
_Le roi de Tenebrae, répéta Noctis. Ici ?  
_C'est bien cela votre Altesse, confirma Louis.  
_Merci, répondit Noctis avec un sourire mal assuré.

Il était soulagé : si le roi de Tenebrae souhaitait s'entretenir directement avec lui, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus à craindre une potentielle alliance avec Valos.  
Lucas, Bran et Kyle n'étaient pas à Lucis en ce moment car ils avaient été appelés d'urgence pour une mission à New-York. Noctis se retrouvait donc seul avec Casey et Léandra mais faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de se retrouver trop longtemps avec elles. Malgré cela, il était dans l'obligation de les avertir de la venue du roi Fleuret qui serait présent le soir même. Il laissa ce soin à son majordome, préférant éviter Casey.

Cette dernière avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit mais cette fois-ci pas à cause de la fièvre. Le baiser que lui avait volé Arroh était l'une des choses les plus embarrassantes qui lui soit arrivé. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas et ce « je vous aime » encore moins. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller comme pour oublier cette histoire au moment où on frappa à sa porte. Son visiteur n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer ce qui lui confirma son identité.

_J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Léandra.

_Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

La sorcière s'installa sous la couverture avec Casey et s'appuya contre son épaule en laissant passer quelques minutes. La chaleur de Léandra était quelque chose dont Casey ne pouvait pas se passer lorsqu'elle passait un mauvais moment.

_Désolée pour hier, s'excusa la jeune fille. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.

_C'est rien, dit Léandra en lui lissant les cheveux. Parfois j'oublie que tu es une adulte. Ce n'était pas à moi de le repousser ni te dire qui fréquenter.

_Merci.

_A moins qu'il soit punk ou émo, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux.

_Ok, rit Casey.

Elles eurent le temps de prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner avant que Louis ne leur apprenne que ce soir, un invité de marque serait reçu au palais. Quand Casey apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre roi elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le majordome les guida dans un petit salon rempli de vêtements accrochés partout. On se serait cru dans une sorte de jungle de la mode.

_Oh les voilà, s'exclama un homme en sortant de derrière une pile de paquets.

Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en catogan et ses yeux marrons lui donnaient un air hautain qu'il n'avait presque pas le droit d'avoir. Son charisme était moindre et il paraissait trop excité pour être vrai.

_Je suis Alain, celui qui fera de vous de véritables princesses pour la réception de ce soir.

_Un styliste, s'étonna Léandra pas très rassurée.

_Évidemment, rétorqua Alain. Vous devez être convenables pour recevoir un roi enfin.

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient et fit un signe dans la direction de Casey et Léandra comme un signal. Elles sortirent de quoi prendre les mesures et reportèrent leurs notes au fur et à mesure sur un petit carnet.

_Vous allez nous créer des tenues, s'enquit Casey.

_Bien sûr que non mademoiselle, répondit Alain sans la regarder. Il est bien trop tard, nous allons nous débrouiller avec ce que nous avons.

_Ok

_Oh et heureusement, vous avez toutes les deux des mensurations correctes, s'émerveilla-t-il.

_Merci

_En revanche, il va falloir travailler finement votre maquillage, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Casey.

_Merci...encore...je crois.

_Mais vous, s'enthousiasma la styliste devant Léandra. Vos traits latinos font de vous une beauté rare.

Léandra n'était pas très sensible aux compliments, elle aimait se méfier alors elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, presque de défi.

On passa près d'une heure à les maquiller (ajouter une demi-heure de plus pour Casey), puis Alain leur montra les robes qu'elles porteraient. Léandra était définitivement à tomber dans sa **robe unijambiste noire** qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure brune.

_Je ne déteste pas, prétendit la sorcière en réajustant son bustier.

Casey n'était pas aussi magnifique mais elle se sentait à l'aise dans son **drapé gris** et son maquillage plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle portait un chignon qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur malgré tout, elle se sentait minable aux côtés de Léandra.

_T'es superbe, lui assura cette dernière.

_Merci, sourit Casey gênée.

Plusieurs voitures se présentèrent en face de la demeure royale vers vingt heures. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume noir descendit de la première, suivit d'une femme du même âge, habillée d'une longue robe bleu pastel et d'un châle blanc. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et furent accueilli par Noctis qui leur serra chaleureusement la main, habillé lui aussi d'un costume sombre sans cravate, lui donnant beaucoup d'allure. Casey et Léandra furent présentées au couple royal et celui-ci fut ravi de faire leur rencontre bien que le roi contemplât Casey avec beaucoup de suspicion dans le regard. Du second véhicule, sortit, quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage respirant la fraîcheur. Elle portait une robe blanche fluide qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux qui la rendait encore plus belle.

_Te voilà ma chérie, s'écria son père en la voyant arriver comme si ce n'était pas prévu. Vous vous souvenez de ma fille, **Stella **?  
_Je m'en souviens parfaitement répondit Noctis avec un sourire aimable avant de saisir la main de la dénommée Stella. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, princesse. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir une nouvelle fois au palais.  
_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ajouta la blonde en se laissant baiser la main par le jeune roi.

Casey regarda la scène en maudissant intérieurement tout ce qui pouvait être maudit : la stupide robe grise qu'elle portait, la stupide coiffure qu'elle avait mis des heures à se faire faire, ce maquillage idiot qu'elle croyait au point, cette princesse qui faisait irruption avec son visage parfait, ses parents qui scrutaient la scène avec un air attendri, Noctis qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la princesse, ce palais, ce pays, Léandra qui la regardait d'un air triomphant l'air de dire « je te l'avais dit ». Elle haïssait absolument tout à cet instant et même jusqu'à son existence. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu clocher ? Une vingtaine d'autres personnes avait débarqué dans le Grand Salon du palais.

Le dîner se passa sans la moindre remarque de la plus malheureuse des deux jeunes filles. Elle essayait de ne pas écouter les flatteries hypocrites que le roi formulait à propos du royaume de Lucis, les arabesques qu'ils se faisaient sur leur amitié bilatérale, et toutes ces choses auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien. Elle essayait aussi de ne pas voir les sourires immondes que s'échangeaient Stella et Noctis, de ne pas sentir les coups de coude de Léandra. Toute cette colère en elle devait être évacuée, et le plus vite possible. Noctis, qui avait remarqué la détresse de la jeune fille à travers son silence anormalement prolongé mit un terme au dîner.

_Tu veux fuir, proposa Léandra.

_Non je veux rester, répondit sincèrement Casey.

_Tu veux vraiment t'infliger ça ?

_Non tu as raison. Allons...

_...dans la véranda ? Oh comme c'est original !

Ces deux dernières prirent congé des convives pendant que Noctis prenait un verre avec la famille royale de Fleuret.

_Cette jeune fille, demanda le roi Fleuret dans le salon en caressant son bouc d'une main, c'est une amie à vous ?  
_C'est bien cela, répondit Noctis son sourire de cérémonie toujours collé au visage. Elle séjourne quelques temps à Lucis avec sa tutrice.

Il passait une soirée éprouvante. Les Fleuret et leur délégation d'amis le pressaient sous une pluie de questions et le jeune homme détestait cela. C'était une véritable torture pour lui.

_Elle est américaine, n'est-ce pas, demanda la reine Fleuret qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.  
_Je crois qu'elle est un petit peu souffrante, mentit Noctis. Mais pas d'inquiétude : elle doit déjà être couchée en ce moment. D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, Louis peut d'ores et déjà vous conduire à vos appartements.  
_Ce serait avec grand plaisir, s'enquit le plus âgé des deux rois en suivant le majordome, accompagné de sa femme.

Le reste des invités suivit la route que leur ouvrait leurs souverains pour laisser le salon désert, enfin presque.

_Vous n'allez pas vous coucher princesse, demanda inutilement Noctis à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

_C'est une très belle occasion pour discuter, n'est-ce pas Noctis.

_Quels sujets souhaitez-vous aborder ?

_Comme vous voulez.

Noctis fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Stella le rejoignait au milieu de la pièce avec un sourire victorieux.

_Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas, demanda Léandra après dix bonnes minutes à contempler Casey qui ne disait pas un mot.  
_J'en sais rien, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Peut-être que j'ai plus de liquide dans mon corps, j'en sais rien. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à l'intérieur.  
_Et c'est parti !  
_Tu avais raison, Léandra Noctis n'en a rien à faire de moi. S'il devait aimer une fille, elle serait beaucoup plus belle, beaucoup plus riche, beaucoup moins stupide. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que j'avais une chance avec lui. C'est plutôt moi qui te dois des excuses.  
_Je te trouve plus belle que cette pimbêche, l'interpella Léandra. Tu devrais arrêter de te comparer aux autres parfois, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.  
_Ce n'est même pas une question de comparaison, je suis simplement logique.  
_Alors pourquoi tu ne pleures pas, répéta la sorcière.  
_J'en sais rien, répondit une nouvelle fois Casey en quittant la pièce.

Elle erra dans le château pendant quelques minutes et se rendit compte que tout était très calme et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Apparemment, la soirée était arrivée à son terme. Casey descendit les marches du grand escalier et put entendre de faibles gloussements s'élever du salon ainsi que de la musique à faible volume. Elle céda à sa curiosité et s'approcha doucement du lieu qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant et reconnut la voix de Stella. Et puis, celle de Noctis. Après un petit soupir de dépit, elle s'appuya contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte et vit la scène qui lui brisa définitivement le cœur. Noctis tenait la princesse de Tenebrae par la taille, l'entraînant dans une danse pour le moins intime. Il la regardait de manière intéressée tandis qu'elle lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Casey faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant cette scène quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.

_Ils sont adorables, se délecta le roi Fleuret à voix basse.

Casey ne répondit pas mais sentit le regard insistant du souverain dans son dos.

_Deux personnes faîtes l'une pour l'autre, ajouta-t-il. Voilà ce dont à besoin le chef d'un royaume puissant : une jeune fille éduquée avec de la classe et une grande beauté. Ma Stella sera parfaite dans son rôle de reine.

_Je n'en doute pas, concéda Casey.

Elle voulut s'en aller mais le roi la retint par le bras. Il la remit face aux tourtereaux au moment où la princesse déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Noctis. Ce dernier ne se débattit pas vraiment. C'en fut trop pour Casey qui se libéra de l'emprise du souverain pour retourner à pas rapides dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber dans un des confortables fauteuils mais même cette agréable sensation ne parviendrait pas à effacer cette horrible journée de son esprit. Noctis en aimait une autre alors qu'elle en était folle. Arroh l'aimait mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Léandra la surprotégeait tandis qu'elle avait besoin d'espace.

_Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme je le veux ?  
_Pour la simple raison que ceux qui t'entourent te mentent, répondit une voix masculine sortie de nulle part.  
_Qui est là, demanda précipitamment Casey en se levant d'un bond. Répondez ou je hurle.  
_Je suis ici, Casey, répondit la voix.

Une silhouette immaculée sortit de derrière son dos, comme si elle venait d'apparaître par magie dans la pièce. Il était entouré d'une cape blanche dont la capuche masquait le visage.

_Qui êtes-vous, questionna la jeune fille en se reculant prudemment de la présence clandestine.  
_Je suis quelqu'un qui est de ton côté, répondit-il. Je suis ici pour que cesse tous tes tourments.  
_Mes tourments, répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi et pourquoi vous ne vous présentez pas ?  
_Je préfère rester anonyme. Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Casey ne répondit rien. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que cet inconnu avait à lui dire de si important, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu effrayée par lui.

_Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ta vie était celle que tu avais vécue ? Pourquoi on ne t'avait jamais rien raconté sur tes parents, ni de la d'où tu venais ?  
_Si, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille. Si, bien sûr, mais comment...  
_Toutes ces questions ont une réponse. Une réponse que tes soi-disant amis se sont bien gardés de t'apprendre.  
_Vous insinuez que tout le monde au palais connaît mon passé sauf moi ?  
_Je n'insinue rien : je t'affirme que tu es la seule personne ici à tout ignorer de tes origines. Ton amie la sorcière en première position.  
_Dîtes–moi tout, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que tout cela signifie.  
_Ta maladie, tes émotions, ton comportement : tout ceci n'est lié qu'à une seule et même chose.  
_Laquelle, demanda Casey qui n'en pouvait plus, qui voyait le bout du tunnel. Une réponse était enfin apportée à ses nombreuses interrogations.  
_Que sais-tu du Cristal ?  
_Le Cristal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_Évidemment, commenta l'inconnu en baissant la tête. Le Cristal est la source de tout ton mal.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées dans la Salle du Trône, Noctis fut ramené à la réalité par la porte, ouverte à la volée. Une petite silhouette, que Noctis reconnut immédiatement, s'y aventura d'un pas mal assuré.

_Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, lui demanda le maître des lieux. Je croyais que l'on était d'accord sur l'interdiction de cet endroit.  
_Alors c'était vrai, dit Casey d'une petite voix. Tout était vrai.  
_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Casey plongea son regard dans celui de Noctis. Elle ne souriait pas, n'avait pas l'air en colère ni ne pleurait. Rien ne transpirait de ses émotions et le jeune homme eut un frisson en le remarquant.

_Vous m'avez menti, reprit-elle. Vous m'avez délibérément caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Tu réalises à quel point j'ai pu souffrir toutes ces années ?  
_Casey, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, répondit le jeune roi que la panique commençait à gagner. Explique-toi je te prie.  
_Je sais tout, déclara-t-elle tout simplement. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant à présent. Je suis au courant de tout.  
_Au courant de quoi ?  
_Mais ma parole tu le fais exprès, s'énerva-t-elle cette fois. Tu continues de me prendre pour une pauvre imbécile ? Je suis au courant de cette stupide histoire de Cristal, de ce que vous m'avez fait subir. Je suis au courant que je suis entourée de gens égoïstes qui m'ont fait passer pour une idiote pendant des années.

Qui avait bien pu commettre cette imprudence ? Qui avait bien pu ruiner tous leurs efforts en quelques secondes ? Arroh ? Léandra ? Lucas ? Qui ? L'esprit de Noctis était tiraillé, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_Écoute Casey, dit-il en respirant trop vite. Je peux tout t'expliquer mais pour cela, il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

_Je t'ai déjà fait confiance un fois et tu t'es servi de moi.

_Cette fois est différente. Je vais être honnête avec toi mais il...

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle s'avançait vers le Cristal en touchant son bas ventre comme si elle ressentait la sensation de son pouvoir en elle. Elle voulut le toucher mais eut une sorte de vertige, ce qui la fit reculer de quelques pas.

_Tu n'es qu'un crétin, pesta-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit royaume. Tu es comme ton père.  
_Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon père, s'emporta Noctis. Tu ne le connais pas et tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. C'était un homme bon qui a agi par devoir. Alors évite de salir sa mémoire.  
_Salir sa mémoire, répéta la jeune fille avec un petit rire sans joie. J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Il a fait de ma vie un cauchemar sans aucun scrupule et tu oses me dire que je salis sa mémoire en le disant égoïste ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu apprécier un homme comme toi.  
_Je ne suis en aucun cas le responsable direct de ce qui t'es arrivé il y a vingt ans, répondit Noctis sur le même ton sévère. Je ne fais que mon devoir en te protégeant du danger que tu coures, rien de plus.  
_Ne me parle pas ainsi, pleura la jeune fille avec colère. Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton alors que c'est vous qui êtes en tort. Toi, tes parents, ton stupide royaume, ce stupide caillou et surtout Léandra. Tous ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont trahi et tu agis comme si j'en étais l'unique fautive.  
_Arrêtes un peu de te lamenter. Ce n'est pas comme si Léandra t'avais laissé moisir dans ton coin toute ta vie. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas été accueillie à Lucis avec tous les égards possibles. Tu as eu une bonne vie grâce à ceux qui t'ont entouré : essaye de ne pas l'oublier.  
_Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, murmura Casey en fermant les yeux. Alors tu crois que ça a été simple de changer de famille tous les ans depuis mes six ans parce qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à ma maladie ? Je n'ai pas eu la bonne vie dont tu me parles. J'ai toutes les raison du monde de me plaindre, Noctis.  
_Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Dans ce cas, va pleurer dans les bras de ton cher et tendre Arroh. Je suis sûr qu'il sera beaucoup plus compatissant que moi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour pleurer avec toi sur ton pauvre sort.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche du roi, sans qu'il en ait véritablement le contrôle. Casey le regardait comme si elle le découvrait, avec un certain mépris dans le regard.

_Je te considérais comme l'homme le plus merveilleux qui m'eut été donné de rencontrer, dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux. Mais, là, en te regardant, je te déteste de tout mon cœur.

Sans ajouter une parole de plus, la jeune fille fit volte-face sans écouter les appels de Noctis qui l'intimait de rester. Elle regagna sa chambre au pas de charge, plus que jamais effondrée par la révélation bouleversante à laquelle elle venait d'être confrontée. Tandis que Noctis, toujours debout dans la Salle du Trône, tentait de reprendre contenance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Casey venait de lui dire et encore moins ce que lui venait de lui dire. Il lui avait manqué de respect et s'était montré désinvolte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son rôle. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de donner un grand coup dans le mobilier faisant tomber l'argenterie qui se trouvait dessus.  
Le bruit avait attiré l'attention de son majordome ainsi que des quelques serviteurs encore réveillés qui s'amassèrent devant la pièce.

_Vous pouvez disposer, les congédia Noctis avec colère.

Tout ce beau monde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils regagnèrent leurs appartements sous les directives de Louis qui les dispersaient. Néanmoins, Léandra, qui s'était assoupie dans les cachots, avait aussi été réveillée par le vacarme.

_Noctis, dit-elle d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as mal digéré ton repas ?  
_Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur sarcastique, répondit-il en ne décolérant pas. La situation est devenue ingérable, Léandra.  
_Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Quelle situation ?  
_Casey est au courant de tout. Quelqu'un lui a absolument tout dit.

Léandra ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle était tout simplement pétrifiée par le nouvelle.

_Comment ? Qui a bien pu faire une connerie pareille ?  
_C'est moi, répondit l'inconnu en apparaissant près d'eux.

Il fit sursauter la sorcière et dégainer l'épée de Noctis qui se plaça entre eux deux.

_Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la mette au courant, reprit l'homme. C'est une jeune fille imprudente qui aurait pu se retrouver en danger à la moindre occasion.

Noctis s'avança vers lui en abaissant son épée et lui asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tempe qui le fit vaciller.

_Vous n'aviez pas à interférer dans mes affaires, s'emporta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires.  
_Au contraire, répondit l'inconnu toujours au sol. Je fais partie des protagonistes de cette histoire.

Il se releva finalement, ôta la capuche qu'il portait et dévoila son visage. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux azurs, les mêmes que Casey.

_Vous, s'écria Léandra qui le reconnut aussitôt. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
_Je tente de réparer un erreur vieille de vingt ans.  
_Qui êtes-vous, demanda Noctis qui semblait être le seul à qui la situation échappait.  
_Mon nom est Claudius Vigilare. Je suis celui qui a envoyé un bébé d'un an se faire sacrifier pour le bien de Lucis et de l'humanité : le père de Casey.  
_Vous êtes son père, répéta le roi sans être totalement convaincu. Vous ?  
_Exactement.  
_Celui qui a envoyé Casey au bûcher, le corrigea Léandra avec dédain. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle, elle ne vous connaît pas et ne souhaite même pas vous rencontrer.  
_Vous êtes aussi coupable de ce qui est arrivé à mon enfant, sorcière, répondit Claudius. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous.  
_Je n'étais pas sa mère, je me contentais de répondre à la demande d'un client. Je me sens coupable aujourd'hui mais vous, vous devriez avoir honte.  
_Vous feriez mieux de quitter mon palais sur le champ, le menaça Noctis en pointant sa lame dans sa direction.  
_Je souhaitais simplement que vous sachiez qu'il vaut mieux être franc avec elle si vous ne voulez pas la perdre. Elle semble si fragile.  
_Fermez-la vieux bouc, l'insulta Léandra. Ne venez pas nous apprendre à agir avec elle. Vous n'avez pas pu le faire alors vous pouvez vous garder vos conseils inutiles.

Claudius et la sorcière se défièrent longtemps du regard d'où transpirait un mépris réciproque, avant que l'homme ne se décide à disparaître comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Noctis n'eut pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de Casey le lendemain, il était attendu pour déjeuner avec les Fleuret.

_Votre jeune amie est-elle rétablie, demanda le roi Fleuret alors que Noctis les avait rejoint sous la véranda.  
_Elle va très bien, mentit le roi de Lucis.  
_Tant mieux, répondit l'autre roi sans vraiment penser ce qu'il disait.

Les deux époux s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus après que la reine se soit raclé bruyamment la gorge et souri à sa fille qui buvait silencieusement un verre d'eau.

_Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez me faire part, se renseigna Noctis qui avait remarqué leur manège.  
_Et bien, commença le roi Fleuret. Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous ne sommes pas ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, mon cher ami.  
_Une proposition, répéta Noctis sans montrer sa surprise. Je vous écoute.  
_Voilà, vous êtes un jeune roi, plein de responsabilités. Nous sommes tous deux des alliés et de sang royal. L'offre que j'ai à vous faire est ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Je vous propose une alliance durable et infaillible.  
_Infaillible vous dîtes, dit Noctis qui commençait à trouver la fameuse proposition intéressante dans le contexte qu'il traversait.  
_C'est très simple, Majesté de Lucis. Je vous donne la main de ma fille Stella contre le soutien infini de mon armée contre tous vos ennemis.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Noctis s'attendait. Pourtant, leur plan était sous son nez depuis le départ. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fait le chemin depuis Tenebrae pour boire un peu de champagne.

_Je me trompe peut-être, dit Noctis. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un ultimatum.  
_Vous êtes un jeune homme très perspicace, rit le roi Fleuret. Votre refus signera officiellement et automatiquement la fin de notre alliance. Vous avez les cartes en main.

Les regards des trois Fleuret se posèrent sur le jeune homme comme s'ils attendaient une réponse dans l'immédiat. Il ne pouvait refuser sinon Valos aurait gagné cette partie car il en était sûr maintenant, c'était lui qui avait envoyé les Fleuret à Lucis pour faire cette demande qu'ils savaient irrecevable. Sinon pourquoi choisir ce moment qui coïncidait avec la menace de son cousin. L'alliance Lucis/Tenebrae était déjà anéantie, il n'y avait pas de coïncidence. Noctis baissa le regard vers le sol, ne voulant pas les affronter et se sentir oppresser. C'est alors qu'il vit un objet sous le siège de Stella : il s'agissait du **bracelet en perles beiges** que Casey portait au poignet habituellement. Cela le ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

_Je regrette, dit finalement Noctis un sourire commercial au visage. Mais je ne puis accéder à votre requête, ce qui signifie, si j'ai parfaitement compris, la fin de notre coalition.

Les trois membres de la famille royale s'échangèrent des regards paniqués. Ils ne s'attendaient étrangement pas à ce que Noctis refuse. Cela faisait-il vraiment partie du dessein de Valos ?

_Nous...bégaya le roi en se levant d'un bond, imités par sa femme et sa fille. Nous allons...prendre congé. Merci de votre accueil !

Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Noctis et sortirent en toute hâte de la véranda, laissant le roi interdit par la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Quelle était la raison de leur anxiété ? Il se contenta de ramasser le bracelet et sortit, à son tour, de la véranda.


	12. Il ne veut pas la protéger

Casey était assise sur le lit de sa chambre. Autour d'elle, trois valises étaient remplies de toutes ses affaires. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait décidé de retourner à Aurora à la première heure et de reprendre son poste à la mairie comme si de rien n'était. Pour ce qui était de ce Valos, elle pourrait toujours se défendre en faisant installer dans son appartement un système de sécurité relié directement au commissariat le plus proche. Ainsi, elle pourrait reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissé, oublier Noctis, Lucis, le Cristal et, comme elle venait d'en convenir, oublier Léandra. Cette dernière représentait l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu et ne souhaitait plus entretenir la moindre relation avec son ancienne amie. La trahison était quelque chose que Casey supportait très mal, d'autant plus que cela avait duré toute sa vie. Après avoir pris une douche et enfilé **sa robe** et ses lunettes de soleil qui cacheraient ses yeux bouffis, elle attendit patiemment dans le hall l'aube pour réclamer d'être accompagnée à l'aéroport. Et si on le lui refusait, elle marcherait jusqu'à sa destination. Son voyage à Lucis n'avait que trop duré et il était temps de mettre ses soucis dans le petit placard qu'elle avait installé dans son esprit. Elle tomba sur les trois Fleuret, dans un état de nervosité proche de la démence pendant qu'ils attendaient dans le hall également, qu'on finisse de charger leurs véhicules. Stella et Casey se défièrent du regard avant que la plus blonde deux ne se décide à prendre la parole.

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que Noctis ne m'a pas rejeté à cause de ça, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

_Ne dis pas de bêtise ma colombe, la réconforta sa mère. Ce jeune roi n'est pas aussi fou.

_Il faudrait être plus que fou pour la préférer à moi, Mère, rétorqua Stella froidement.

_En matière de bonnes manières, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous auriez à apprendre de Casey, intervint Noctis qui venait d'arriver dans le hall à son tour. Par exemple, je pense que cette jeune fille prendrait la peine de s'annoncer avant de rendre visite à quelqu'un. Et d'après ce que je sais d'elle, je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais de chez ses hôtes à la manière d'une voleuse.  
_Seriez-vous en train de nous insulter, s'indigna la reine en posant une main sur sa poitrine comme pour montrer où cette remarque l'avait atteinte.  
_Je n'insulte personne, la corrigea Noctis. Et je serais fort aise si, de votre côté, vous montriez un peu plus d'égards à mes invités. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent retour à Tenebrae.

Les feux invités ne demandèrent pas leur reste et leur départ précipité fut ponctué d'une salve d'insultes et de gestes d'indignation à l'encontre de leur hôte. Leurs véhicules, à peine finit d'être chargés, démarrèrent en trombe. En attendant, ils avaient plantés Casey et Noctis au milieu du hall, encore sous le choc du comportement des Fleuret.

_J'ai bien l'intention de partir comme la voleuse que tu as décrit, l'informa Casey en regardant les voitures s'éloigner.

_Tu n'iras nulle part, affirma Noctis catégorique. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

_Alors je suis ton otage, questionna-t-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue.

_Non. Je veux simplement te protéger. Si au moins tu nous laissais t'expliquer.

_Je ne veux rien entendre, j'ai bien trop traîné dans ton stupide palais.

_Louis s'il vous plaît, ordonna Noctis en pointant les valises de Casey du doigt.

Le majordome fit prendre les bagages sans que Casey ne cherchât à les en empêcher. Elle renifla dans sa manche tandis que Noctis lui attrapait l'autre poignée.

_Ne me touche pas, tenta-t-elle de se dégager.

_Ton bracelet, dit-il alors que Casey s'essuyait les joues. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la véranda. Tu as dû le faire tomber hier.

Il n'avait aucune signification particulière pour elle. Elle s'en moquait bien du sort d'un bijou sans valeur mais Noctis avait besoin d'un prétexte pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main et se contenta de la regarder pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé. En vain.

_Quel homme prévisible, se moqua Valos avec un petit rire. Il n'arrivera plus jamais à me surprendre. Je n'imaginais même pas une seconde qu'il puisse accepter cet ultimatum. Vous avez fait du bon travail, Majesté de Tenebrae. Grâce à vous, votre propre coalition avec Lucis est désormais révolue.

Le roi Fleuret était assis à la table que Valos avait fait dresser pour célébrer sa victoire. Ils étaient à l'intérieur même du palais de Tenebrae et buvaient en l'honneur de la réussite du plan. Seulement, le roi n'arrivait pas à se détendre. De son côté, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

_Et alors, remarqua Valos. Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux de notre triomphe, Majesté. Je me trompe ou vous auriez préféré que Noctis accepte la proposition ?  
_Non, balbutia le roi en réajustant sa veste d'un geste maladroit. Non, vous faîtes erreur. Je...je m'en réjoui bien évidemment.  
_Vous mentez, dit le rebelle. Vous vouliez que mon cher cousin accepte afin de maintenir votre alliance. Parce que vous pensez que notre accord est bancal. Ou bien vous avez décidé de devenir un gentil roi moral.  
_Non, non vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne.  
_Vous avez peur. Peur de moi, peur du pouvoir du Cristal et peur de perdre votre royaume.

Le roi ne répondit rien et se contenta de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres sans regarder celui qu'il craignait.

_Tout ceci faisait partie du plan, reprit Valos. Si vous rompiez avec Lucis, je vous soutenais financièrement à mon accession au trône. Et surtout votre armée m'aidera à reconquérir mon fief. Vous trouvez cela injuste ?  
_Non, répondit le roi dans un murmure. Je remplirai ma part du marché comme convenu.

Valos se mit à rire comme un dément en levant sa cuillère pleine de tarte à la fraise.

_Je savais que vous diriez cela, rit-il. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, le dénouement est imminent. Ainsi vous pourrez reprendre vos affaires là où vous les aviez laissées. Et moi aussi.

Valos stoppa son rire au moment où il remarqua quelque chose sur la table: une chose qui n'aurait pas du s'y trouver. Il se leva d'un bond et plissa les yeux.

_Je peux savoir ce que cette chose fait sur la table dédiée à MA victoire?  
_De quoi parlez-vous, demanda le roi soudain apeuré.  
_Ça, reprit Valos en pointant du doigt une tarte au citron. Je hais le citron, je ne veux pas voir de citron sur cette table.

Pendant qu'il hurlait toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables à l'égard du fruit, le roi Fleuret fit retirer le met en se demandant si une alliance avec un personnage de cette trempe était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu.

Vers sept heures du matin, alors que Casey piquait du nez et que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien qu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, la tête entre les jambes. Sans y avoir été invités et face à l'absence de réponse, Noctis et Léandra, entrèrent dans la chambre. Casey ne bougea pas d'un pouce et préféra faire semblant de dormir, ses lunettes cachant ses yeux ouverts.

_Tu allais quelque part, demanda timidement Léandra en tordant ses doigts, signe de son extrême nervosité.

_Tu ne peux pas partir, Casey, dit Noctis. Je ne permettrais pas que tu quittes le palais.

_Valos peut être n'importe où et attend la moindre occasion pour s'emparer de toi, l'informa Léandra.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Casey commença à les mettre mal à l'aise.

_Dis quelque chose, ma chérie, la poussa la sorcière. Si tu veux m'insulter fais-le. Si tu veux casser quelque chose : fais-le aussi mais ne nous laisse pas comme ça. C'est insupportable.

_Allez-vous en, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton paradoxalement calme. Tous les deux!

_Casey essaie de nous comprendre, dit Noctis. On ne pouvait pas te balancer ça comme ça. C'est très difficile à annoncer.

_Vous ne pourriez pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, s'écria-t-elle en quittant sa position repliée. De toute façon dans quelques minutes je ne serai plus là, alors vous feriez-mieux de vous y habituer.

_Casey je te répète que tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter l'enceinte du palais, l'informa Noctis d'un ton plus posé. Abandonne un peu ce comportement infantile et laisse-nous t'expliquer…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase : Casey s'était levée et l'avait violemment giflé, ayant été blessée par la dernière phrase de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

_Va te faire voir, cria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi si je veux quitter ton immonde petit pays, je ne vois pas comment tu pourras m'en empêcher. Je rentre chez moi que ça te plaise ou non : je n'ai plus envie de me faire avoir par un ridicule petit salopard qui joue au roi en croyant pouvoir s'amuser avec ma vie.

_Casey, tenta de la calmer Léandra en essayant de lui saisir le bras avant que la jeune fille ne se dégage avec force.

_Toi non plus je ne veux plus te voir. Tu ne représentes plus rien à mes yeux. Tu étais à la fois une sœur et une mère pour moi et tu m'as trahi. Ne m'approche plus jamais. Vous me dégoûtez tous.

La scène s'était comme figée. Casey, elle, s'emparait difficilement de ses valises et commençait à quitter la pièce. Noctis ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc qu'il venait de recevoir et Léandra avait dû s'asseoir pour résister à ses dures paroles. Voir Casey sortir de ses gonds était un événement assez extraordinaire en soi : elle qui passait son temps à sourire, encourager, complimenter tout le monde, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Elle était déjà dans le couloir lorsque Arroh apparut en courant vers elle.

_Casey, puis-je vous parler, demanda-t-il tandis que la jeune fille continuait son chemin sans lui prêter attention. Je n'avais aucunement envie de vous blesser l'autre jour. Ni en vous embrassant ni en vous mentant.

_En me mentant à propos de quoi, s'arrêta-t-elle net.

_Le roi m'a confié un secret qui vous concerne, expliqua-t-il avant de vérifier qu'ils étaient complètement seuls.

_Un secret, rit-elle sarcastiquement. Vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous étiez au courant de cette stupide histoire de Cristal ?

_Je...oui...enfin, bredouilla le conseiller. Mais...comment êtes-vous au courant ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps. Au revoir Arroh.

_Attendez, je voulais justement vous dire que je pouvais vous aider à ce propos.

_Ah oui, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter. Et vous pouvez me rendre vingt ans de ma vie ? Je ne crois pas alors oubliez que j'ai existé ce sera mieux pour tout les deux.

_Je ne peux vraisemblablement pas vous rendre toutes ces années mais je suis en mesure de vous offrir un avenir bien meilleur.

_De quoi parlez-vous, demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant au niveau de l'escalier. Comment m'offrir un avenir ? Vous êtes magicien peut-être ?

_Non mais j'ai la solution à vos problèmes, répondit Arroh en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de celle qu'il aimait. Je connais une personne qui pourrait vous libérer du mal qui vous ronge. Suivez-moi et je vous expliquerai tout.

Léandra ne cessait de pleurer tandis que le roi désobligé s'était assis sur le feu lit de Casey, le regard perdu dans le vide, une main caressant sa joue meurtrie. Il ne pouvait s'ôter le regard dédaigneux qu'elle lui avait adressé de l'esprit. Elle ne l'aimait plus pour ne pas dire qu'elle le détestait. Noctis sentit son cœur presser contre sa poitrine à cette simple pensée. Il avait fini par s'attacher à elle et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il l'aimait beaucoup. Peu importe comment il pouvait appeler les sentiments qu'il lui portait, il tenait à elle un point c'est tout. Imaginer qu'elle ne le considère plus que comme un ennemi lui était tout simplement intolérable. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de choses plus importantes : cette fois le jeune roi était décidé à arrêter Valos et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait l'arrêter dès aujourd'hui avec toute l'aide dont il disposait. Noctis se leva du lit et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre par laquelle il aperçut le jardin, le portail, le grand escalier extérieur et Arroh qui tenait Casey par la main. Ils se dirigeaient vers les limites du château. Pourquoi son conseiller faisait exactement le contraire de ce qui avait été ordonné pour protéger Casey ?

_Parce qu'il ne veut pas la protéger, dit Noctis tout haut en se précipitant hors de la chambre en ne prenant pas le temps de prévenir Léandra qui le regardait comme un OVNI.

Le jeune homme courut à perdre haleine en ordonnant aux soldats de l'armée du Cristal qui entouraient l'enceinte du palais de rattraper Arroh et Casey. Les mercenaires se mirent immédiatement à la poursuite du traître qui avait déjà franchi les barrières avec la cible de Valos.

Il engouffra Casey dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, l'armée à ses talons. Noctis s'arrêta au niveau des barrières, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Il n'attendait pas de plus belle occasion de coincer, enfin son cousin. Lucas et Bran étaient arrivés derrière lui en courant.

_Arroh est du côté de Valos depuis le début, répondit Noctis aux regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis. Nous allons en finir dès aujourd'hui avec toute cette histoire.

_Mais que fait-on pour Casey, demanda Lucas qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_L'armée les poursuit, répondit le roi, une lueur écarlate dans le regard. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à les rejoindre à l'endroit où Valos nous attendra. Et là, il n'y aura aucune pitié, ni aucun pardon possible pour lui. Je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

Noctis brûlait d'une envie de se frotter à tous ses ennemis et Valos et Arroh figuraient en tête de liste. Il sentit l'énergie du Cristal l'envahir de la tête aux pieds avant de monter dans un véhicule avec ses compagnons pour se rendre vers sa destinée.

Arroh n'avait pas réussi à semer la milice de Lucis mais il parvint à rejoindre le repaire de Valos sans se faire prendre. Au bout d'une heure de course extrêmement rapide, il avait pénétré les limites de Tenebrae, lieu où les forces armées de Lucis ne pouvaient entrer depuis que l'alliance avait été rompue. Il avait accompli la mission qu'on lui avait confiée : Casey était au repaire, saine et sauve.

_Où sommes-nous, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils empruntaient un tunnel sous un bâtiment abandonné dans une ville qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus peuplée.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Arroh. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

_Heureusement que vous savez conduire, plaisanta-t-elle. Les toutous de Noctis ne voulaient vraiment pas nous lâcher la grappe.

Arroh se contenta de lui adresser un sourire d'amoureux transis qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Une minute plus tard, il pénétrait dans une salle sombre, faiblement éclairée par des chandeliers en or. Un trône avait été placé au fond de la pièce qui ne ressemblait en rien à le Salle du Trône, simplement une pâle copie. Même l'autel où reposait le Cristal avait été reproduit, sauf que ce qui se trouvait dessus pourrait tenir dans le creux d'une main mais sa lueur bleuâtre était identique.

_Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici, demanda Casey qui le reconnut instantanément. Il y en a partout dans ce bled ?

_Cette chose, comme tu dis, fait intégralement partie de toi, répondit une voix.

Une silhouette apparut de derrière une porte, difficile à entrevoir dans cette quasi-obscurité. Il était enveloppé dans une cape blanche dont la capuche lui recouvrait le visage. Au début, Casey le prit pour l'inconnu qui lui avait révélé le secret du Cristal mais elle remarqua que sa voix était différente. D'après ce qu'elle voyait de son visage, elle vit qu'il était blond à la peau très blanche.

_Bienvenue, Casey, annonça-t-il. Je vois que tu es en pleine forme. Cela fait plaisir de te voir comme cela, j'étais inquiet la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

_Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà rencontré, répondit Casey d'une toute petite voix. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

_Je vois, répondit-il. La sorcière a dû effacer ta mémoire mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me présenter comme il se doit. Après tout, il faut se montrer courtois envers les jeunes filles. Mon nom est Valos Lucis, je suis le véritable héritier du trône de Lucis et du Cristal.

_Valos, répéta Casey soudain effrayée. Vous êtes celui qui…

_Celui qui essaie de te sauver depuis des mois, finit Valos. Mais ceux qui prétendent être tes amis m'en ont empêché. Vois-tu ma chère enfant, je suis au courant du mal qui te ronge et j'ai depuis longtemps, la ferme intention de t'en soulager, mais ce cher Noctis qui jubilait de te voir souffrir, s'est mis en travers de mon chemin.

_Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont délibérément entravé vos efforts pour m'aider ?

_C'est exact, répondit l'ex-régent. J'ai été très peiné de te voir aussi malade mais encore plus de te savoir aux côtés de cet usurpateur de Noctis. Ne te fie pas aux apparences : cet homme est très cruel et vil.

Casey baissa le regard, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment avait-on pu lui faire cela ? Elle qui ne demandait qu'a ce qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils soient protégés, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit autant méprisée ?

_Si vous laissez Valos vous extraire la puissance du Cristal de votre corps, vous serez enfin une femme épanouie, dit Arroh en lui caressant la joue.

_C'est la vérité, demanda-t-elle. Je ne souffrirais plus ?

_Plus jamais mon amour, répondit l'allié de Valos. Vous serez heureuse et si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais rester à vos côtés.

Sans attendre de réponse, Arroh emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Cette fois, Casey ne se dégagea pas tandis que Valos les regardait en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air impatient. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne ressente que de l'amitié pour lui, Casey ne souhaitait pas le repousser une nouvelle fois de peur de le blesser. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour l'aide qu'il était le seul à vraiment lui apporter. Le jeune homme se décida enfin à stopper son baiser et souffla d'un air satisfait mais la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

_Écartez-vous d'elle immédiatement, dit une voix autoritaire de l'entrée du tunnel.

_Nous n'attendions plus que toi, déclara Valos avec un sourire. Mon très cher cousin, c'est une bonne chose que tu nous fasses l'honneur de ta présence.

Noctis pointait son épée dans la direction de ses ennemis mais avait les yeux rivés sur Casey. Il était soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

_Arroh, je viens de vous donner un ordre, dit-il.  
_Je suis désolé votre Altesse, répondit le conseiller. Mais j'agis dans l'intérêt de Casey. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai enfin pu rencontrer Valos et je me suis rendu compte que nous partagions un but commun...  
_Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner d'elle, hurla Noctis qui perdait patience. Je vous préviens que je ne le répéterai pas.

Arroh relâcha Casey et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas.

_Viens derrière-moi, dit le jeune roi à Casey.  
_Je n'ai aucune envie de venir derrière toi, répondit-elle sans bouger. Je croyais avoir été claire quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.  
_Au contraire, dit Valos. Je trouve que c'est le moment idéal pour vous dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur.  
_Je n'ai rien à lui dire, s'offusqua Casey en s'approchant de l'ennemi de Noctis. Vous aviez dit que vous pouviez m'aider, alors je vous en prie faîtes-le.  
_Ne l'écoute pas Casey, s'écria Noctis. Il ne va pas t'aider, il se sert de toi pour son propre profit.

Casey était à côté de Valos, préférant ne même pas regarder Noctis, elle lui avait tourné le dos. L'homme capé de blanc déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais qui ressemblait plus à un rictus victorieux qu'autre chose.

_Je suppose que tes hommes affrontent ceux de notre ami Fleuret, dit Valos avec un sourire triomphant. C'est drôle de te voir en position de faiblesse pour une fois, Noctis.  
_L'armée du Cristal est extrêmement compétente, s'indigna Noctis. Je n'ai aucune raison de craindre pour eux. Cela faisait partie de ton dessein, mais sache que j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu depuis longtemps, alors je m'y suis préparé.  
_Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais si bien, ironisa l'ex-régent. Et qu'as-tu découvert exactement ?  
_Je sais que tu as envoyé le roi Fleuret chez moi pour rompre notre alliance et ainsi transformer l'entrée de mes troupes à Tenebrae en affrontement. Je ne suis pas dupe, Valos.  
_Oh mais tu l'es beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies, répondit celui-ci. Tu es même très stupide. Tu n'as absolument rien compris au véritable pouvoir du Cristal, signe que tu n'en ai pas le véritable détenteur.  
_J'en sais plus que tu ne le penses à son sujet et je sais que tu essaies de transférer la puissance que renferme le corps de Casey dans le Cristal lui-même.

Valos se mit à hurler d'un rire de dément pendant quelques secondes.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, rit-il. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, tu as foncé tête baissée jusqu'ici sans te poser la moindre question. Tout a fonctionné comme je l'espérais.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Noctis qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
_Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te chiffonne ? Si je voulais transférer le pouvoir de la fille dans le Cristal, j'aurais besoin du Cristal pour cela. Or, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas de pierre lumineuse dans les parages.

Le jeune roi n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et s'en voulut d'avoir été si négligent. Quel était le véritable but de Valos ?

_De plus, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un corps si menue renferme une telle puissance ? Si, et bien pose-toi les bonnes questions mon cher cousin. Son corps n'a rien à voir dans cette remarquable histoire. Le pouvoir du Cristal est tout simplement lié à son esprit.  
_Son esprit, répéta Noctis. Mais alors si tu fais sortir le pouvoir de son corps, tu...  
_Libérera aussi son esprit, c'est exact : elle ne sera plus qu'une simple coquille vide.  
_Non, hurla Arroh. Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, dit Casey en ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés. Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez m'aider ?  
_Je ne te laisserai pas faire, cria Noctis en courant vers Valos, l'épée brandit.

Au même moment, une douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées que Noctis avait pris l'habitude de combattre à Aurora fit son apparition devant lui, l'empêchant d'approcher Valos et Casey. Deux hommes, habillés de la même façon saisirent Casey par les bras pour l'emmener avec eux.

_Lâchez-moi, se débattit-elle. Vous m'avez menti espèce de malade, je vous hais.  
_Je ne t'ai jamais menti, répondit Valos d'une voix doucereuse. Je t'ai dit que je te libérerai du pouvoir du Cristal et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Conduisez-là dans la salle du rituel.

Sans faire attention aux protestations de la jeune fille, ses deux bourreaux l'emmenèrent derrière la porte par laquelle Valos était apparu, laissant Noctis aux prises de ses assaillants. Arroh qui n'avait pas bougé depuis une bonne minute, se précipita vers son allié.

_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire, demanda-t-il le visage couvert de sueur. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, pourquoi ne tenez-vous pas parole ?  
_Tu as été un très bon pantin, Arroh de Beneth. Mais tu ferais mieux de disparaître si tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort que ta chère et tendre.  
_Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, cria-t-il avant de courir aux côtés de Noctis en évitant les coups d'épée de l'atteindre.

Par chance, il trouva une lame au sol, certainement perdue par l'un des agresseurs de Noctis qui en avait neutralisé une bonne partie. Il la ramassa et combattit aux côtés de son roi.

_Emparez-vous de sa bague, ordonna Valos à ses hommes. Emparez-vous de la bague !

Noctis comprenait à présent le véritable objectif de son cousin : lui prendre la bague lui permettrait de contrôler le Cristal. Elle était transmise de génération en génération aux héritiers au trône de Lucis et Noctis l'avait reçu de son père. Si Valos l'obtenait, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se faire obéir de la pierre, enfin d'après lui. Noctis se défendit comme il le pouvait, frappant de toutes ses forces, aidé par Arroh. Mais il savait que ses forces armées ainsi que Bran et Lucas étaient tombés dans l'embuscade de l'armée de Tenebrae. Il voulut aider son conseiller qui ne se débrouillait pas très bien, de par sa terreur et c'est ainsi qu'il perdit l'avantage qu'il avait sur ses ennemis après un coup derrière le crâne qui les immobilisèrent au sol. Il sentit les mains glacées de l'un de ses assaillants et croisa le regard d'un autre. C'est à ce moment-là que tous ses doutes furent confirmés: la milice de Valos n'était composée que d'esprits à qui cet homme avait promis un avenir. C'était la raison de leurs apparitions soudaines et inexpliquées.

_Eh bien mon cher cousin, dit Valos avec un air moqueur en s'approchant de Noctis. Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé mais je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que je suis le grand vainqueur de notre combat.  
_Pourquoi t'allier aux esprits, demanda Noctis à bout de souffle. Cela n'a aucun sens!  
_Tu veux savoir ce que je leur préfère aux humains, dit Valos en s'accroupissant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son rival. Ils ne réfléchissent pas comme cette masse d'abrutis. Ils se contentent d'obéir et de ne pas gêner les vrais dirigeants.

Le prétendant au trône saisit la main de l'actuel roi sur laquelle la bague incrustée d'une pierre blanche était insérée et la retira violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noctis et Arroh furent assommés par les hommes de Valos.

_Merci beaucoup, rit l'ex-régent en contemplant le bijou. Emmenez-les dans la salle aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il rate ce fabuleux moment.


	13. Le miroir de vos émotions

Quand il reprit connaissance, Noctis était adossé à un mur, pieds et poings liés dans une vaste salle immaculée. Une table noire laquée était posée en son centre, des lustres luxueux étaient suspendus au plafond et des bougies allumées avaient été éparpillées un peu partout. Ils se demandaient où il pouvait bien être quand il remarqua qu'Arroh était également présent, la tête entre les mains attachées, manifestement malheureux.

_Où sommes-nous, demanda Noctis qui n'avait pas vraiment le temps de montrer de la compassion.  
_Je ne sais pas, Majesté, répondit le conseiller qui venait de remarquer le réveil de son roi. Nous étions déjà là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Tout ceci est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. Je pensais que Valos avait la solution au problème de Casey.  
_Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, le coupa Noctis qui tentait plutôt de se défaire de ses liens. Nous devons sortir de cet endroit et retrouver Casey : c'est la priorité. Valos a peut-être déjà commencé le rituel pour transférer...

Noctis venait de penser à quelque chose de très important : si Valos ne voulait pas faire passer le pouvoir de Casey dans le Cristal ce ne serait pas dans son propre corps car les expériences sordides que son rival avait mené des mois auparavant lui avaient montré que cela ne le mènerait à rien, sauf à une souffrance au contact de la pierre. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait l'injecter directement dans le morceau de Cristal dont il disposait et additionner à la quantité de pouvoir dans la jeune fille, cela suffirait à créer son armée d'esprits et de monstres. De plus, s'il avait pu trouver place dans le corps d'un bébé, il serait apte à le faire dans sa propre entité originelle. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une véritable délégation : une cinquantaine d'hommes, dont une grande partie d'esprits, de Valos dont Noctis reconnut Claudius, Valos lui-même et Casey inconsciente. Ils la déposèrent en plein milieu de la table et firent cercle autour du lieu du rituel.

_Nos chers invités ont-ils fait de beaux rêves, demanda Valos qui venait de remarquer Noctis et Arroh. Vous tombez à pic pour le grand final. Approche Claudius !

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait son dirigeant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui en attendant de recevoir ses ordres.

_Tu es prêt pour le rituel ? C'est mon heure de gloire, il faut que tout soit absolument parfait.  
_Tout est prêt maître, répondit Claudius en levant légèrement la tête. Nous commencerons lorsque vous nous en donnerez l'ordre.  
_Je n'attends que cela.

Noctis remarqua que son cousin portait sa bague à sa main gauche et ne cessait de la faire tourner autour de son majeur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse. Claudius s'approcha de Casey avec une bougie dans la main et commença à répandre de la cire tout autour d'elle. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer ? Essayait-il de la protéger ou les avait-il aussi berné ?

_Qu'on apporte le Cristal, ordonna Valos.

Un homme s'avança avec un plateau argenté recouvert d'un morceau d'étoffe mais même avec cela, on voyait parfaitement la lueur bleuâtre que l'éclat de Cristal dégageait en lui. Il fut déposé près de Valos qui s'en empara immédiatement et c'est à cet instant que Noctis s'en aperçut : l'erreur de Valos. Il savait, à présent, que toutes les chances étaient de son côté.  
Claudius commençait à réciter des paroles en latin que Noctis comprenait : une incantation de transfert, comme attendu. Valos s'avança au-dessus du corps inerte de Casey en levant le morceau de cristal qu'il tenait de sa main nouvellement ornée, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres.

_Arroh, chuchota Noctis à son voisin que la panique gagnait. A mon signal, vous vous lèverez et vous vous emparerez de l'épée de l'un des hommes de Valos.  
_Quoi, s'étonna le jeune homme. Comment comptez-vous nous libérez de nos liens, Majesté ? Je vous signale que nous n'avons pas d'objets coupants à notre disposition.  
_Je le sais, répondit Noctis sur la défensive, outré d'être pris pour un idiot par son conseiller. Faîtes simplement ce que je vous dis.

Arroh acquiesça de la tête tandis que Noctis fermait les yeux afin de se concentrer. Il tentait d'établir un lien avec le pouvoir du Cristal. Pas le morceau, mais bel et bien celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Casey. Valos ayant subtilisé sa bague, il ne pouvait faire appel à la puissance du morceau qui serait trop instable. En revanche, la jeune fille se laisserait convaincre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit briller dans son esprit, une flamme bleue qui crépitait. C'était comme si elle l'appelait à lui, alors Noctis tendit le bras pour s'en imprégner. Elle était chaude et Noctis crut reconnaître l'odeur réconfortante de Casey envahir son odorat, lui donnant ainsi le courage dont il avait besoin. Étrangement, la sensation qu'il ressentait lui était familière, comme celle qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Casey, lorsqu'il lui avait tenu la main quand elle avait été malade, quand il lui avait essuyé les larmes dans sa chambre à Aurora, la même que quand elle avait saisi sa main à l'accueil de la mairie et la même que quand elle l'avait embrassé dans la chambre de Léandra. Il n'en avait jamais eu conscience auparavant mais ce lien avec elle existait depuis un bon moment.  
Noctis rouvrit les yeux et le pouvoir de Casey avait provoqué un effet qu'il n'avait jamais connu en lui. Ses iris avaient repris la teinte écarlate qu'elles avaient dans le temple à Taki et un halo lumineux l'entourait. Ses liens se brisèrent sans qu'il fît le moindre effort et il réitéra avec ceux d'Arroh qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_Maintenant, cria Noctis, signal que son conseiller pouvait agir.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et saisit rapidement l'arme de l'homme qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. L'épée de Noctis apparut dans sa main et fit barrage entre Arroh et l'homme qui tentait de récupérer l'arme qui venait de lui être dérobée. Le cercle autour de la table se brisa immédiatement et s'ensuivit un combat entre l'armée de Valos et Noctis et Arroh.

_Continue, s'écria Valos à Claudius qui avait cessé son débit de paroles. Ne t'arrête pas : ces imbéciles s'occupent d'eux.

A cet instant, une chose inattendue se produisit. Quatre silhouettes émergèrent dans la salle. Noctis crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle vague d'esprits mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait de quatre femmes habillées en noir de la tête au pied. Trois brunes et une rousse: ce détail n'échappa pas au jeune roi qui reconnut aussitôt Léandra, Aurora, Iris et Patricia qui récitaient des incantations les mains jointes. Les esprits de Valos commençaient à se prendre les mains à la gorge comme s'ils étouffaient. Noctis sut que les sorcières étaient en train de se débarrasser d'eux aussi il en profita pour attaquer un maximum d'ennemis afin de se frayer un chemin vers Casey.

_Continue Claudius nous y sommes presque, l'intima Valos les yeux exorbités.

Malheureusement pour lui, le combat était déjà terminé. Noctis venait de planter son épée dans son dernier adversaire. Arroh avait plus fait office de figurant car la puissance que dégageait le roi ne permettait pas de rivaliser avec lui.

_C'est trop tard, Noctis, dit Valos. Le rituel est presque terminé et je serai bientôt le nouveau roi de Lucis et même de cette planète toute entière.  
_Non, c'est trop tard pour vous, le corrigea Claudius. Le rituel est terminé depuis un bon moment : seulement il n'a eu aucun effet.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu dis, demanda Valos qui ne souriait plus du tout, d'un ton très calme et très menaçant.  
_Ce rituel ne pouvait être réalisé de cette façon car vous avez omis un détail : vous n'êtes pas le roi de Lucis et seul son véritable souverain a la faculté de mener cette cérémonie à bien.

Valos le regarda comme si on lui annonçait qu'il ne restait que de la tarte au citron au réfrigérateur. Autant dire comme un dément.

_Tu mens, hurla le blond. Je suis le véritable roi, je possède la bague donc je contrôle le Cristal.  
_Le bijou n'est qu'un leurre, reprit Claudius. Le pouvoir de contrôler le Cristal fait partie du véritable roi, ce qui prouve que Noctis est le vrai héritier au trône.  
_Je ne te laisserais pas dire de telles stupidités, cria Valos en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses mains. Mon père a donné sa vie pour s'assurer que je serai le véritable dirigeant du royaume. Vous ne pouvez pas ruiner tous ses efforts comme cela.  
_De quoi est-ce que tu parles, demanda Noctis avec une voix très grave, très différente et très inquiétante.  
_Mon père a provoqué l'incendie de Lucis il y a quinze ans, répondit Valos avec un sourire monstrueux et de la bave à la commissure des lèvres. Il savait que ton idiot de père utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour arrêter le feu et ainsi me laisserait accéder au trône. Malheureusement, il a aussi été brûlé par les flammes, tout comme ton idiote de mère et les stupides habitants de cette ville. Je suis le seul et l'unique héritier au trône et je vais te le prouver.

Instinctivement, Noctis vint se placer devant Casey et d'un geste de main, une pluie d'épée semblable à la sienne les entoura. Sa peau entra en contact avec celle de la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux et à cet instant, les lames autour d'eux se mirent à créer une sorte de tourbillon, les protégeant de l'attaque de Valos. En effet, celui-ci, par sa simple volonté, pouvoir inhérent au Cristal, venait de faire venir à lui un gigantesque feu animé qu'il avait dirigé sur ses ennemis. Mais le feu n'était pas de taille face au bouclier de Noctis. La force de Casey alliée à celle de Noctis avait annihilé la puissance que renfermait le morceau de Cristal de Valos. Le barrage disparut par la suite, ce fut le moment que choisit Valos, dans un excès de rage pour courir vers eux, bras tendu, poignard en mains.

L'impact de la lame entrant au contact de la peau fit froid dans le dos des personnes qui observaient la scène. Léandra courut prendre Casey par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Les trois autres sorcières ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Arroh asséna un grand coup d'épée derrière la tête de Valos qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Et Noctis se précipita vers Claudius qui perdait énormément de sang suite au coup porté par Valos. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la poitrine du mourant afin de ralentir l'hémorragie.

_Ne...ne lui dîtes pas, bégaya Claudius.  
_Cessez de parler, l'intima Noctis. Nous allons vous porter hors de cet endroit et vous serez soigné.  
_Ne...ne lui dîtes pas, répéta l'homme. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je ne suis pas...pas digne.  
_Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, dit le jeune roi. Accrochez-vous!

Seulement, il était trop tard, Noctis ne sentait plus ni le pouls ni la respiration de la victime de Valos. Claudius était mort pour protéger sa fille. Son ultime geste de pardon. Noctis était en colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver? Il se tourna vers le coupable de tous ces maux à savoir Valos qui ouvrait faiblement les yeux, immobilisé par Isis qui était assise sur son dos l'air de s'ennuyer.

_Vois-tu où t'as conduit ta folie, dit Noctis d'un air triste. Cela aurait pu se terminer d'une bien meilleure façon.  
_J'étais destiné à régner sur Lucis, répondit faiblement Valos en toussant. C'était mon destin.  
_Non Valos, le réprimanda le roi d'un air sévère. Lorsque tu as pris le Cristal dans tes mains, tu ne t'es aperçu de rien ? Il n'a pas réagi et mon corps non plus. Pourtant j'aurais du sentir son pouvoir me quitter s'il avait changé d'allégeance. Ceci prouve que j'en suis bien l'héritier, ton père t'as forgé une fausse identité.  
_Le Cristal réalise les souhaits les plus profonds de son porteur et je l'ai fait en invoquant le feu.  
_Tu as encore omis d'étudier tous les détails en te lançant dans ton entreprise destructrice.  
_Qu'est-ce encore que ces balivernes, demanda Valos qui était à présent plus désespéré qu'en colère.  
_Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il t'était impossible d'attaquer Lucis de front ? Tout simplement parce que la protection du royaume était mon souhait le plus cher et étant son hériter direct, le Cristal répondait à mes attentes. Le morceau que tu avais n'était pas de taille face à moi : ce combat était perdu d'avance pour toi.  
_Tout ceci n'a aucun sens à mes yeux, Noctis. Tu m'as volé ma couronne et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Casey observait la scène d'un peu plus loin et voir Noctis si triste, bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore, lui donnait un pincement au cœur. Il poussa un profond soupir et se releva pour rejoindre Casey et Léandra. Arroh lui, pointait son épée au nez de Valos avec un air de profond dégoût lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Une trentaine de soldats fit son entrée et l'un d'entre eux s'avança vers Noctis.

_Majesté, dit-il. Nous avons réussi à neutraliser une partie des soldats de l'autre camp.  
_Une bonne partie, demanda Noctis qui fut étonné par la nouvelle. Que s'est-il passé ?  
_La milice de Tenebrae a reçu l'ordre, il y a quelques minutes de cesser le combat et de nous aider à pénétrer le bâtiment, Majesté.

L'information ne manqua pas de surprendre le jeune homme : le roi Fleuret avait finalement choisi son camp.

_Quels sont les ordres, Votre Majesté, demanda le militaire au garde-à-vous.  
_Arrêtez les hommes évanouis et un brin de nettoyage ne serait pas du luxe, répondit Noctis en regardant autour de lui la scène de chaos. Occupez-vous du corps de cet homme avec tout le respect qui lui est dû.

Noctis regarda une dernière fois le cadavre de Claudius et se retourna vers la personne la plus importante dans cette pièce. Sa mission était désormais accomplie.

_Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Casey.  
_Oui très bien, répondit-elle en se dégageant sans le regarder.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'après tout cela elle puisse encore lui en vouloir mais il préféra mettre cette réaction sur le compte de l'émotion. Son conseiller les rejoignit en marchant très vite dans leur direction, son épée toujours à la main.

_Je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

La réponse fut assez violente. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Casey giflait un haut dignitaire du royaume de Lucis. Arroh se caressa la joue, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Noctis s'en voulut de jubiler autant à l'intérieur et essaya de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire satisfait sur son visage. De toute façon d'autres visiteurs venaient de faire leur apparition.

_Désolés d'arriver si tard dit Lucas qui arrivait avec Bran. On était trop occupés à botter les fesses de ces types en capuche.  
_Ne vous en faîtes pas, les rassura Noctis. Le plus important est que nous sortions d'ici afin de regagner Lucis. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer.

Mais personne n'écoutait vraiment Noctis : les regards s'étaient tournés vers le corps de Claudius qui était transporté par des soldats : un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux. De plus, l'arrestation de Valos signifiait la fin de la menace qui pesait sur eux mais aussi la perte d'un parent pour Noctis. C'est la raison pour laquelle les effusions se furent modérées et tous rejoignirent le palais dans un silence complet.

Casey avait dormi dès son retour au château et ne s'était réveillée qu'à sept heures du matin le lendemain et n'avait cessé de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures la veille. Elle avait appris le terrible secret qui la concernait et avait été trompée par à peu près tout le monde : de Noctis à Valos en passant par Léandra. Il était hors de question qu'elle refasse confiance à qui que ce soit : la douleur de la trahison était bien trop importante. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, à se demander ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines heures. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être retenue au château, le danger étant écarté. Elle retournerait donc à Aurora et reprendrait sa vie, oublier Noctis, oublier Arroh, oublier...Elle s'arrêta un instant, se souvenant avoir déjà formulé cette réflexion vingt quatre heures auparavant. Elle préféra se pencher sur d'autres questions qui la tracassaient depuis la veille : si, comme elle l'avait compris, son esprit était lié au Cristal, comment se faisait-il que ses très fortes émotions de la veille n'aient pas affecté le Cristal et l'ait donc une nouvelle fois rendu malade ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas une lumière mais cette question méritait tout de même d'être posée. Elle plaqua un coussin contre sa tête, se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'explication étant donné qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais adresser la parole aux habitants de ce palais.

Noctis ne dormait pas non plus. Il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar dans lequel il passait son temps à tuer Valos : une véritable torture, l'une remplaçant l'autre. A présent qu'il connaissait la vérité sur l'incendie de Lucis, il se sentait soulagé mais le fait d'avoir vu mourir un innocent pour en arriver là lui faisait mal. Si l'on y ajoute le fait qu'il avait été profondément vexé par l'indifférence que Casey lui adressait, son anxiété était totalement justifiée.

_Elle ne t'a toujours pas parlé, demanda Lucas à Léandra alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la véranda avec Bran. Même pas bonjour ?  
_Non, répondit Léandra les traits tirés. Je l'ai croisé ce matin en sortant de ma chambre mais elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
_T'as qu'à continuer à lui mentir comme tu l'as si bien fait tout ce temps, répliqua Bran.  
_Toi c'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
_Tu n'y es pas, rit le brun. Je voulais te dire que pour qu'elle te pardonne, il vaut mieux jouer au même jeu que d'habitude.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Léandra avec un regard noir.  
_Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu vas faire.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de voir ses anciens amis, l'estomac de Casey commençait à crier famine. Elle sortit à contrecœur de son repli et descendit à la salle à manger d'où une succulente odeur de volaille et de riz s'élevait. En passant devant les cuisines, elle avait même cru apercevoir des crêpes ce qui était son dessert préféré. Elle entendit, à son grand regret, les voix de ceux à qui elle en voulait tant dans la pièce. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, décidé de ne pas les regarder et s'être recoiffée, elle entra, s'installa et commença à déguster son plat sans prêter attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle.

_Nous sommes ravis de te voir en pleine forme Casey, dit Noctis que la jeune fille ne voyait même pas. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'évertue à lui parler ? C'était tout de même pas compliqué d'ignorer une personne qui en faisait autant.

_En tout cas, c'est bien que tu sois descendu maintenant, ajouta Lucas d'une voix triste. Un peu plus tôt aurait été le bon moment mais bon...

Et qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ? Il pourrait au moins avoir la politesse de la laisser manger.

_Oui le moment idéal, renchérit Bran. Même si c'est un peu tard à présent.

Peut-être s'était-il ligué pour faire de sa vie un enfer sur Terre ? Et bien c'était un succès total pour le moment.

_Casey, dit Noctis en se penchant vers elle. Tu n'as pas pu dire au revoir à Léandra ?  
_Quoi, cria-t-elle. Lui dire au revoir pour quoi ?  
_Elle rentre à Aurora aujourd'hui, l'informa Bran. En fait elle est déjà dans l'avion en ce moment.

C'était tout bonnement impossible : Léandra ne pouvait pas quitter Lucis sans rien lui dire, sans lui dire adieu et surtout pas sans elle. Casey arrêta de manger en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise.

_Oh, et bien j'espère qu'elle fait bon voyage, répondit-elle avec un ton faussement détaché qui n'eut pas l'effet attendu.  
_Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait rien, demanda Bran avec un petit sourire. Même pas un petit pincement au cœur ?  
_Ça ne me fait rien, répondit Casey en croisant les bras. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle alors je m'en moque complètement.  
_Même pas une toute petite larme.  
_Absolument rien !  
_Même après vingt ans ?  
_Même après vingt ans !  
_Même pas...  
_Pourquoi elle me fait ça, s'écria Casey au bord des larmes. Elle n'a pas le droit de s'en aller comme ça sans me dire au revoir. Pas le droit de me laisser sans même m'avoir embrassé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'abandonne ? Je ne suis rien pour elle c'est ça ?  
_Tu représentes énormément pour moi, ma chérie.  
_Léandra, cria la jeune fille en se retournant pour courir se jeter dans ses bras.

La sorcière se tenait derrière la porte depuis le début de la conversation, comme il était prévu.

_Je suis navrée de t'avoir fait peur, ma puce, s'excusa-t-elle. C'était une idée de Bran en même temps, faut pas s'étonner que ce soit si cruel.  
_Oui mais une bonne idée, réagit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil.  
_Ce n'était absolument pas drôle, sanglota Casey. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour qu'on se fâche alors évite les plans foireux de Bran.  
_Je te signale que tu étais déjà fâchée contre moi.  
_Oui mais j'ai plus envie de te faire la tête maintenant. Je sais que ce que tu as fait il y a vingt ans c'était juste un travail. On ne se connaissait pas et si tu n'avais pas été à mes côtés par la suite, je ne serais certainement plus là pour en parler avec toi. Alors on oublie tout !

La sorcière lui adressa un petit sourire émue et pleura avec sa protégée, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Des larmes un peu trop exagérées pour être convaincantes, soit dit au passage.

_C'est vraiment trop mignon, dit Bran avec un ton faussement attendri. Mais ça veut dire que tu nous pardonnes aussi, Casey ?  
_Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu à tous les deux, ce n'était pas votre rôle de me raconter tout ça. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
_Quand tu dis tous les deux, commença Lucas.  
_Ça veut dire Bran et toi, finit Noctis avec un petit sourire amer. Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas...  
_Tu viens Léandra, dit Casey comme pour ignorer la dernière remarque du jeune homme en entraînant la sorcière. On va se boire des cocktails de ma composition en l'honneur de notre amitié éternelle.  
_Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller entre vous, dit inutilement Lucas pendant que les deux jeunes femmes quittaient la pièce.

Noctis ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol laqué de la salle à manger, une nouvelle fois blessé par la désinvolture de la jeune fille.

_On te laisse, dit Bran en agrippant Lucas par le col de la veste comme pour le réprimander de sa dernière remarque.

Casey venait de terminer les jus de mangue et d'abricot avec Eden la cuisinière et les apportait dans la véranda où Léandra était avachie dans un fauteuil.

_Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu dur avec ton prince charmant, demanda cette dernière. Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie.  
_Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, répondit Casey en lui tendant un verre. On n'a plus rien à voir tous les deux, d'ailleurs on n'a jamais rien eu à faire ensemble. Tout ça c'était dans ma tête.  
_Tu racontes que des bêtises, Noctis t'aime bien.  
_Il s'en fiche complètement de moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le pouvoir du caillou reste sagement dans ma carcasse pour ne pas perdre son précieux trône.  
_Tu sais que c'est moi qui lui ai raconté que si le pouvoir du Cristal quittait ton corps ça te tuerait ? Il était vraiment choqué de l'apprendre et il n'a pensé qu'à ça en te portant secours.  
_Ben voyons ! Valos m'a dit de ne pas avoir confiance en lui et je crois bien que je vais suivre son conseil.  
_Mon amour, tu es incorrigible ! Tu écoutes ce qu'un type qui a essayé de te tuer te dit mais tu ignores les indications de ta vieille amie.  
_Je suis prudente, c'est tout. J'en ai ma claque de me faire avoir. Cette stupide histoire de Cristal va m'affecter toute ma vie sans que j'en comprenne la moitié alors il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes si je veux survivre jusqu'à mes trente ans.

Une question qu'elle souhaitait poser depuis un moment traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_Léandra, comment ça se fait, qu'après ma colère d'hier je ne sois pas tombée malade comme d'habitude ? C'est bizarre, non ? La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça je suis tombée dans les pommes non ?  
_Tu as raison, répondit la sorcière en sirotant son jus de fruits. J'y ai justement pensé cette nuit et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion toute bête.  
_Laquelle ?  
_Que je m'étais trompé quand je pensais que tu avais une incidence sur le Cristal et le Cristal sur toi.  
_Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible à chaque fois qu'il arrive un truc au caillou, je deviens verte.  
_Je ne crois pas que ce soit lié au Cristal en lui-même. J'ai discuté de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle avec Valos avec Aurora et les autres et on en est arrivés à conclure la même chose : c'est à Noctis que tu es liée.  
_Arrêtes tes bêtises. Je suis aussi liée à lui que toi à Bran, c'est ridicule.  
_Noctis ne pouvait pas faire appel au pouvoir du Cristal de Valos alors il a fait appel à celui qui est en toi.  
_Oui et alors ?  
_A ton esprit ma puce. Il a fait appel à toi directement. C'est toi qui lui a donné cette force.  
_Ça n'explique pas tout, Léandra.  
_Laisse-moi finir. Il y a deux ans, quand Valos a cassé la pierre, Noctis a été très affecté par l'attaque qui a suivi à l'encontre de Lucis. Il tient énormément à ce royaume et c'est pile au moment où tu as connu ta plus forte fièvre. De plus, il était torturé par les cauchemars qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire. Ensuite, il y a eu la fois où tu as été malade à Aurora. C'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable de t'avoir fait pleurer.  
_Tu délires ma vieille, rit Casey. Tout ça est impossible, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
_Et, continua Léandra sans faire attention à l'interruption de la jeune fille. Il y a eu la fois où Noctis et moi t'avons un peu redressé. Il a remarqué à quel point tu étais mal alors il s'est senti mal aussi et c'est ce qui a provoqué ton malaise.  
_Tu es en train de me dire que Noctis et moi sommes liés par le Cristal et que nos émotions influent l'une sur l'autre ? Du grand délire, je le répète.  
_Le Cristal n'est que le miroir de vos émotions. Il n'a presque aucun rapport avec ce qui vous affecte directement. Et si c'est du délire, comme tu dis, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Noctis est le seul à pouvoir te guérir quand tu vas mal.  
_C'est pas lui, c'est toi et tes pouvoirs, répondit Casey en regardant Léandra comme s'il lui manquait une case.  
_Il y a deux ans j'ai mis des mois à te remettre sur pied mais il a fallu une nuit à Noctis pour faire baisser ta température. Le choc de vos émotions provoquent des réactions spécifiques chez chacun de vous deux.

Casey ne se moquait plus du tout de la sorcière. Elle continuait de boire son cocktail en faisant semblant de ne pas la croire mais au fond elle trouvait son explication plus que plausible.

_Je le déteste, déclara Casey. Je le déteste vraiment.  
_Tu l'aimes, rectifia Léandra. T'en es dingue et t'as beaucoup de mal à faire semblant.  
_Tu m'ennuies avec tes idioties. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est fini et ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer.  
_Moi je crois que ça a commencé le jour où vous êtes entrés en contact pour la première fois à Aurora et que ça ne finira jamais.  
_Et moi je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne sieste.  
_Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'avouer ?  
_Bon, dit Casey en reposant son verre. Supposons que je sois vraiment amoureuse de lui, quelle différence ça fait puisque lui ne l'est absolument pas ?  
_Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.  
_Je te trouve très hypocrite ma vieille. C'est bien toi il y a quelques temps qui me suppliait de reculer pour ne pas souffrir parce que tu pensais que c'était impossible qu'il m'aime.  
_Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis comme on dit, répondit Léandra avec un grand sourire. Il est intéressé par toi. En tout cas, je préférerais que tu finisses avec lui plutôt qu'avec Arroh le débile.  
_Tu crois vraiment que je compte me mettre avec lui après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il n'a peut-être pas agi dans le but de me blesser mais tout de même.  
_Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet avant que je me mette en colère pour de bon ?  
_Léandra, j'ai une chose importante à te dire...

Mais, un raclement de gorge en provenance de la porte suspendit leur conversation.

_Puis-je me permettre de vous interrompre un moment, demanda Noctis timidement.  
_Tu viens de le faire, marmonna Casey assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Le jeune homme faisait déjà demi-tour suite à cette remarque désobligeante lorsque Léandra l'arrêta.

_Non, reste. De toute façon je vais faire ma sieste de quinze heures alors je vous laisse. Discutez bien mes chéris.  
_T'es vraiment le reine des feignasses et des traîtresses, l'insulta Casey.  
_Je trouve que ça me va bien, répondit la sorcière en quittant la galerie vitrée avec un sourire.

Noctis remplaça la précédente occupante du fauteuil pour faire face à Casey qui préférait admirer le paysage.

_Je sais que tu m'en veux, commença-t-il.

_Je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir et je suis très sincère.  
_Ça m'est égal. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses tu as été odieux avec moi. Et manque de chance : je suis rancunière.

Noctis se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui adressa un des sourires auquel Casey ne pouvait résister.

_Arrête de faire ça, le supplia-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
_Pourquoi, rit-il. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.  
_Tu connais ma faiblesse alors tu t'en sers contre moi. Mais ça ne marchera pas, je suis immunisée à présent.  
_Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Si tu es immunisée tu devrais pouvoir supporter mon regard sans problème.  
_Je n'ai pas envie de te regarder, je te déteste.

Noctis se trouvait un peu cruel mais l'idée d'être en froid avec Casey lui était douloureuse. Elle lui manquait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on lui demande s'il allait, qu'on s'intéresse à sa vie, à son passé. Casey faisait partie de sa vie depuis des mois et son absence dans son environnement laissait un vide immense. Et si pour cela, il devait à nouveau se servir des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, il le ferait égoïstement.  
Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Casey et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa joue chaude. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cette ambiance alors elle se leva d'un bond en reculant de quelques pas.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, s'écria-t-elle. Mais je ne veux plus être amoureuse de toi, Noctis. Alors reste loin de moi s'il te plaît.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de la véranda en trombe. Les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées : Noctis avait obtenu sa réponse.

_Voilà pourquoi on doit rentrer le plus tôt possible, dit Casey en terminant son récit.  
_T'es vraiment la fille la plus dingue que je connaisse, brailla Léandra en bâillant. T'as pas remarqué que je dormais ?  
_Ce n'est pas le moment Léandra. L'heure est grave : Noctis recommence à s'amuser avec moi. Je ne peux pas rester et supporter une nouvelle désillusion.  
_Et si tu te laissais faire, proposa la sorcière d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu verras ça te fera du bien.  
_Si je devais vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme, il faudrait qu'il y ait un minimum d'amour.  
_Et t'essaies de me faire croire qu'il n'y en a pas.  
_J'avoue tout : j'aime encore Noctis. Mais il n'a pas le moindre sentiment pour moi.  
_Chérie, finit pas dire Léandra. C'est d'accord, on quitte le pays quand tu veux. Mais pour l'instant j'ai vraiment sommeil alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
_Merci Léandra, je savais que tu me comprendrais.

On frappa à la porte du bureau de Noctis.

_Entrez !  
_Majesté, dit Louis en s'inclinant. Le Roi Fleuret de Tenebrae fait savoir qu'il sera au château ce soir avec sa délégation.  
_Le roi Fleuret, répéta Noctis au-dessus de l'étonnement. Il n'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait ?  
_Non, votre Altesse. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet.  
_Très bien, répondit le jeune homme encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Préparez sa venue.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien donner au roi de Tenebrae l'envie de rendre visite au roi de Lucis, surtout après sa trahison? Noctis ne comprenait pas mais préférait attendre sa venue pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Pour le moment, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Casey. Elle finirait bien par lui pardonner, il en avait trop besoin. Ce qu'Aurora lui avait dit en rentrant devait être vrai : il était lié à elle et son besoin de la protéger n'avait en réalité que très peu à voir avec son devoir. Il allait sans doute être difficile de lui redonner confiance en lui mais il était prêt a y mettre le plus d'énergie possible, bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment comment considérer ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_Mon très cher ami, dit le roi Fleuret en ouvrant grand les bras lorsqu'il descendit de sa voiture, le soir-venu.

Il était habillé avec un costume noir encore plus beau que celui qu'il portait lors de sa dernière visite. Il était accompagné de sa femme, moulée dans une **robe noire à fourreau** et de Stella qui portait une **robe lilas très courte**, les cheveux relevés en un beau chignon.

_Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Majesté, demanda Noctis en lui serrant la main. Je ne vous attendais absolument pas.  
_Y a-t-il besoin d'une bonne raison pour venir saluer un allié et un ami, répondit-il avec un ton beaucoup trop enthousiaste.  
_Bien sûr que non, répondit Noctis avec son sourire aimable. Je vous en prie entrez !

La famille royale de Tenebrae pénétra dans le château accompagnée de ses nombreux domestiques et compagnons. Cependant, Noctis remarqua que tout le monde était habillé comme si une fête était organisée. Cela lui sembla très étrange. Casey, Léandra, Lucas et Bran étaient assis sur l'escalier à regarder tout ce beau monde comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle comique. Noctis adressa un sourire plein d'amitié à Casey mais celle-ci détourna la tête. Le roi Fleuret qui avait remarqué son geste, invita Noctis à discuter dans un coin plus tranquille. Le roi de Lucis lui proposa alors de se retirer dans son bureau.  
Pendant ce temps, Stella qui avait, comme son père, prêté attention au coup d'œil affectueux du jeune homme, se dirigea vers sa rivale. Elle monta les escaliers, telle une ballerine pleine de grâce et se posta devant Casey, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

_Bonjour, dit-elle. J'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois. Je me suis mal comportée avec vous et la colère de Noct était justifiée.  
_Noct, chuchota Léandra avec mépris.  
_J'aimerais que l'on devienne amies, continua la blonde. Parce que les amis de Noct sont aussi les miens, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'ensemble des personnes en face d'elle. Et je sais que mon futur mari tient beaucoup à vous.  
_Futur mari, répéta Casey d'une toute petite voix.  
_C'est exact, répondit Stella avec un sourire suffisant. Noct et moi allons nous marier. Dans quelques mois pour être plus précise.  
_C'est du délire, persifla Bran. On serait les premiers au courant si Noct se mariait.  
_Et bien disons que la nouvelle est assez récente, dit la jeune fille. Bon et bien nous nous verrons pendant la réception, Cassie.  
_C'est Casey, la corrigea Léandra avec férocité.

Stella se contenta de sourire avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre le Salon. Casey n'avait pas dit un mot mais n'avait pas l'air plus bouleversée que cela.

_Tu ne vas pas la croire, l'intima la sorcière. Elle est prête à tout pour se faire remarquer. Tu veux que je la tue?  
_Arrête, rit Casey. Je sais qu'elle dit ça pour m'énerver, elle est devenue cinglée la dernière fois, tout simplement parce que Noctis m'a défendu contre elle.  
_En tout cas, je la trouve flippante avec son sourire de sorcière, dit Lucas en la regardant descendre l'escalier. Heu, sans vouloir te vexer Léandra.  
_Y'a pas de mal, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. Bon et si on allait se préparer pour gâcher la surprise-party de cette petite sotte ?  
_Bonne idée, approuva Bran. T'es pas mauvaise en plans foireux toi non plus.  
_Tu es un peu mon maître sur ce coup-là.

Alors que touts les quatre se préparaient dans leurs chambres respectives, Noctis se trouvait dans la situation la plus difficile de sa vie.

_Après m'avoir trahi avec Valos, voilà que vous me plantez un nouveau couteau dans le dos, dit le jeune roi en colère.  
_Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il s'agit d'une opportunité que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons refuser, répondit le roi Fleuret, un cigare dans la bouche, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du bureau de Noctis.  
_Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? M'imposer ce mariage est tout simplement sans intérêt pour vous alors quel est votre véritable but ?  
_Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez des enfants. Des enfants amoureux, s'entend. Je ne peux rien refuser à ma Stella et je dois dire qu'une union entre nos deux royaumes serait une belle opportunité pour nous.  
_Pour vos finances vous voulez dire, dit Noctis d'un ton sarcastique qu'il avait emprunté à Léandra.  
_Prenez-le comme vous voulez mais le contrat rédigé par vos aînés stipule que si vous refusez...  
_Lucis sera envahi, finit le jeune homme piégé. Je sais encore lire, roi Fleuret. Mais il s'agit de la chose la plus basse et indigne qu'un souverain puisse faire.  
_Décidez-vous, menaça le vieux roi en se penchant vers Noctis. Je ne laisserai rien gâcher cette entreprise cette fois et ce n'est pas votre petite tourte qui fera tomber à l'eau mes projets.  
_Je vous prie de garder vos insultes pour vous, s'emporta réellement Noctis. Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Casey. Je peux être très gentil mais si on me pousse à bout j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à me contenir.

Les deux rois se défièrent du regard avec colère. Noctis ne supportait pas l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et avait une envie folle de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il était dans un sacré guêpier.

_Dis donc tu es superbe, dit Casey à Léandra en admirant la **robe bleu-nuit** qu'elle portait.  
_Tu n'as rien à m'envier, répondit la sorcière en contemplant la petite **robe boule verte en soie** que sa protégée venait d'enfiler. Il faut qu'on s'y prenne bien : on fait semblant d'être bourrée ? On casse la vaisselle ? On jette des boules puantes dans la salle ?  
_Rien de tout ça très chère amie, répondit Casey avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On la laisse se ridiculiser toute seule.  
_Oh je vois, petite diablesse. Tu veux attendre le moment où Noctis lui dira d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs pour qu'on se poile comme des bêtes.  
_Exactement ma Léandra. Si ça ce n'est pas de la télépathie, qu'on me pende !

Elles se mirent à éclater d'un rire théâtral et se dirigèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers la salle de réception.  
A leur arrivée, la pièce avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des rubans blancs avaient été accrochés aux murs, de la vaisselle en porcelaine avait été placée sur les tables et les nappes étaient de la même couleur lilas que la robe de Stella. Léandra et Casey allèrent rejoindre Bran et Lucas qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de se changer et qui étaient déjà assis à l'une des tables.

_Mesdemoiselles, dit Bran en les voyant arriver. Préparez-vous à vivre un moment mythique. : ce sera la première fois qu'une princesse se prendra un râteau, et en public s'il vous plaît.

Lucas et lui imitèrent le rire hollywoodien des deux jeunes femmes qui les regardaient avec mépris.

_Ça c'est notre rire, les sermonna Casey en prenant Léandra dans ses bras.  
_Et très mal imité, ajouta cette dernière avec une moue.  
_Bon chut, ils arrivent, les informa Lucas en voyant entrer Noctis et le roi Fleuret.

Ils marchaient vers la table la plus éloignée de la porte d'entrée où Stella, sa mère ainsi que des hauts dignitaires des deux royaumes étaient installés.

_C'est émouvant de voir le premier râteau public de Noct, hein, plaisanta Lucas. D'habitude il rejette les filles dans l'intimité.  
_C'est vrai que ça va faire bizarre, renchérit Bran. Il grandit tellement vite.

Cependant, une sensation étrange avait gagné le corps de Casey depuis qu'elle avait vu Noctis entrer dans la salle. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. La soirée se passa dans un brouhaha total. Les invités discutaient de part et d'autre de la salle à la trentaine de table. Bran et Lucas faisaient des imitations de certains d'entre eux à Casey et Léandra qui riaient aux éclats. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Stella glissa un mot à l'oreille de son père qui acquiesça de la tête. Celui-ci se leva et se racla la gorge pour faire taire les conversations.

_Mes chers amis de Lucis et de Tenebrae, merci d'être venu si nombreux. Nous sommes réunis afin de célébrer un événement exceptionnel et fabuleux. Bien que nos deux royaumes aient connu quelques mésententes ces derniers temps...  
_Mésententes, répéta Lucas Il a essayé de nous tuer.  
_...nous sommes en mesure de dire qu'aujourd'hui nos relations sont au beau fixe. Et quoi de plus logique que de sceller cette réconciliation par une nouvelle alliance durable et infaillible. Majesté de Lucis, je vous laisse annoncer la nouvelle.

Noctis se leva lentement et péniblement de sa chaise pour faire face à la foule. Ses yeux se posèrent un moment sur Casey mais il détourna le regard vers Stella. De son côté, en voyant l'expression de Noctis, l'appréhension de Casey se mua en terreur.

_On va rigoler, chuchota Léandra avec un sourire radieux. Vous êtes prêts ?  
_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai choisi Stella Nox Fleuret pour épouse et que le mariage sera célébré dans quelques mois, dit Noctis avec son sourire de circonstance.

Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva de la salle tandis que la table de ses quatre amis restait bouche bée. Casey qui s'y attendait ne détourna pas le regard et dut croiser celui d'une Stella souriante qui lui levait son verre.


	14. Un mal pour un bien ? Épilogue

Les valises de Casey étaient de nouveau bouclées. Léandra avait été obligée de l'aider tant elle avait réussi à éparpiller ses affaires dans toute la chambre. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait pris ses marques au palais et l'idée de le quitter dans quelques heures lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions : rentrer à Aurora s'imposait définitivement dans ce contexte. Noctis allait vivre ici avec sa femme et la présence de Casey et Léandra était tout simplement hors de questions, selon elles.  
Elles n'avaient pas déjeuné et préféraient plutôt se préparer comme si de rien n'était pour oublier et tenir le choc.

_Tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures rouges, demanda Léandra à Casey. Je pensais te les avoir prêtées.  
_Non ce sont les blanches que je t'avais empruntées, répondit la jeune fille en se brossant les cheveux. Les rouges sont dans la penderie, je viens de les voir.  
_Ah oui, je suis bête. Elles sont juste là, dit la sorcière en ouvrant la porte du placard. Et bien je crois qu'on a fini de tout ranger. Je suis prête !  
_Moi aussi, répondit Casey sur un ton paradoxalement calme. On y va quand tu veux.

Les deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent toutes leurs affaires et libérèrent les deux chambres qu'elles avaient occupées pendant plus de deux mois. La descente dans les escaliers avec leurs bagages relevait du parcours du combattant. Heureusement, Louis avait exigé qu'on leur porte secours. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de leur départ précipité, comme le reste des habitants du palais. Il fut très surpris et surtout très peiné de l'apprendre. Franck le jardinier et Eden la cuisinière ont même versé quelques larmes en venant dire adieu à Casey et à Léandra qui avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec eux ces dernières semaines.

_Ne pleurez pas Éden, la supplia Casey avec un petit sourire émue. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance et vous m'avez appris énormément de choses. Et puis nous pourrons toujours nous écrire ou nous téléphoner.  
_Oui vous avez raison, mademoiselle, pleura la cuisinière en tordant son chiffon. Vous êtes vraiment une très gentille demoiselle, très serviable et toujours très aimable.  
_Et vous m'avez aidé à faire pousser des bégonias, sanglota Franck le jardinier en se mouchant bruyamment.  
_Cela a été un honneur, répondit la jeune fille en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Je ne vous oublierai jamais tous.  
_Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce vacarme, demanda Stella en apparaissant dans le hall, un chapeau noir sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et vêtue d'**une robe grise**. Je vois que vous nous quittez, j'espère que vous ferez bon voyage.  
_Et moi j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ton prochain verre de champagne, répondit Léandra avec un sourire encore plus hypocrite.

Stella eut l'air outré et s'empressa de prendre le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Noctis.

_Elle est à peine fiancée à sa Majesté et elle fait déjà sa loi, marmonna Éden. Elle veut tous nous faire renvoyer.  
_Éden s'il vous plaît, la réprimanda Louis. Ne parlez pas ainsi de la princesse Stella.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts pour rester neutre, on sentait dans la voix du majordome une pointe d'agacement.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Noct, hurla Bran.  
_Je te répète que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Noctis d'un air las. Si je ne le fais pas, je mettrai la vie de tous mes sujets en danger.  
_Et tu penses à toi, demanda Lucas qui était aussi irrité que Bran. Tu as quand même le droit d'avoir une vie.  
_J'ai des responsabilités que je me dois d'honorer. Quel roi je serais si je ne m'y tenais pas ?

Il n'était vraiment pas emballé par le fait de s'allier à une famille de traîtres comme les Fleuret mais il était pieds et poings liés pour le coup. C'est à ce moment qu'on entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper.

_Chéri, hurla Stella en retirant ses lunettes. La petite idiote et la furie qui lui sert d'amie se sont montrées odieuses avec moi. Je sais qu'elles sont en train de prendre congé, dieu merci, mais j'aimerais que tu leur dises ta façon de penser avant qu'elle s'en aille.  
_Comment ça, demanda Noctis qui n'avait entendu qu'une chose. Où vont-elles ?  
_Et bien elles retournent sans doute d'où elles viennent, répondit la blonde en agitant ses mains en un geste désinvolte. Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu mettes les choses au clair : on n'insulte pas la futur dame de la maison.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte d'un air hautain.

_Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça mais je hais ta fiancée, déclara simplement Bran.

Noctis ferma les yeux comme pour évacuer le stress qui s'accumulait autour de lui. Il savait bien que Casey serait très affectée par sa décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir indéfiniment à Lucis de toute manière. La perspective de son départ ne le réjouissait pas tellement cependant.

_Dis-lui au moins au revoir, suggéra Lucas avec un air triste. C'est nul mais c'est la moindre des choses.

Bran et lui laissèrent le roi seul, perdu, la tête dans les mains.

_Et laissez-moi vous dire que cela ne se passera pas comme ça, vociférait la future reine de Lucis en agitant un doigt menaçant dans la direction de Casey et Léandra qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.  
_Oui alors ça c'est vraiment très intéressant mais on doit y aller là, finit par dire Léandra qui en avait assez de l'écouter.  
_Pas si vite, s'écria Stella en faisant barrage entre les deux jeunes femmes et la sortie. Attendons un peu de voir ce que mon mari a à dire sur la question.  
_Et puis vous n'alliez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, ajouta Bran derrière elles.  
_En fait c'était justement l'idée, répondit Léandra avec son légendaire ton cassant.

_On vous accompagne à l'aéroport, leur apprit Lucas en les escortant jusqu'à leur voiture

_C'est gentil mais ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal.

Un véhicule les attendait devant la porte. Il avait déjà été chargés par les domestiques. Ils y montèrent tous les quatre sans se retourner vers Stella qui hurlait sur les domestiques. Casey fit de derniers signes d'adieu à tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis pour leur dire au revoir : Éden, Louis, Franck, Bran, Lucas et une dizaine de membre du personnel du château. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes quand la voiture passa de l'autre côté du portail. Elles quittaient le palais pour de bon cette fois-ci. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait avant que la voiture ne s'arrête d'un coup sec.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda calmement Lucas.

La portière s'ouvrit et Noctis s'engouffra à leur côtés sans rien dire.

_On vous dépose quelque part, plaisanta Bran.

Le roi sourit et fit signe au chauffeur de reprendre la route. L'heure que prit la route jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. Les deux jeunes femmes se remémoraient les bons moments passés au palais et plaisantaient sur tous les événements qu'elles avaient vécus. Une manière pour elles d'oublier la douleur du départ. Tandis que Noctis, Bran et Lucas discutaient aussi comme si de rien n'était. A l'arrivée, la voiture les conduisit directement sur le tarmac où le jet privé de Noctis leur avait été affrété spécialement. Ils descendirent de la voiture et attendirent que l'on charge tous leurs bagages dans l'avion, préférant respirer l'air frais avant d'entamer leurs douze heures de vol.

Lucas prit Casey dans ses bras dans un geste presque désespéré. Il était très affecté par sa relation avec Noctis qu'il suivait de très près en espérant qu'elle évolue dans le bon sens. Malheureusement les désillusions s'étaient succédées et la veille il avait reçu le coup de grâce.

_C'est vraiment pas juste, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas toi à la place de cette dingue ?  
_C'est un mal pour un bien, le consola Casey. De toute façon, on avait prévu de partir depuis hier alors ça ne fait aucune différence.  
_Tes discours interminables vont beaucoup me manquer.  
_Mes quoi ?  
_Non rien.

Bran et Léandra se défiaient du regard une nouvelle fois. Il semblait que leur passe-temps favori allait leur manquer. Ils ne se dirent pas au revoir et se contentèrent de soulever les épaules.

_Essayez de donner des nouvelles parfois, fit promettre Bran en serrant Casey contre lui.  
_C'est promis, sourit la jeune fille.

Noctis s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes à son tour.

_Sa Majesté nous fait l'horreur...je veux dire l'honneur de venir nous dire au revoir, ironisa Léandra qui lui en voulait profondément.  
_Léandra, la réprimanda doucement Casey. Ce n'est plus la peine de se disputer maintenant.  
_Tu as raison, mon amour, répondit la sorcière. Je t'attends à bord. Noctis.  
_Au revoir Léandra, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant. Merci beaucoup, sans vous...  
_Garde tes salades pour d'autres, s'écria-t-elle en montant dans l'avion.

Lucas et Bran remontèrent dans la voiture pour laisser le temps à Noctis et Casey de se dire au revoir tranquillement.

_J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage, dit-il simplement  
_Merci, lui répondit-elle aussi aisément.  
_Écoute, reprit-il après un profond soupir. J'ai conscience d'avoir une nouvelle fois mal agi en manipulant tes sentiments.  
_Si tu le dis.  
_Je suis désolé.

_Ne le sois pas : j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi et ça n'a pas marché. Je m'y ferais.  
_Je t'aime beaucoup Casey, tu comptes pour moi.

_Tu sais bien que la nature de nos sentiments diverge quelque peu

_Cela ne m'empêche pas de regretter ton départ mais au fond peut-être que...

_...c'est mieux ainsi, approuva Casey. N'aie pas peur de le dire j'en suis consciente.

Étrangement, Noctis n'était pas satisfait. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais il aurait préféré que leur séparation l'affecte un peu plus que cela. Au contraire, Casey semblait ravie.

_Hier, on discutait avec Léandra et elle m'a expliqué la connexion qui existait entre toi et moi. Et j'ai réussi à comprendre quelques chose : si je n'ai pas eu de réaction physique à l'annonce de ton mariage, c'est parce que j'ai pris conscience de ce pouvoir qui, malgré tout, nous unit. Je ne peux plus être affectée par tes émotions parce que mon esprit à réussi à les canaliser et c'est la meilleure chose qui ai pu nous arriver. Ce sera comme si ce lien n'existait pas quand on sera séparés. On ne ressentira plus rien, je serai enfin libre de tout maux.

_C'est une bonne chose, répondit sincèrement Noctis.

_Alors souris mon cœur : tu vas enfin être libéré de moi, le taquina-t-elle en déposant une main sur sa joue. C'est pas génial ?

Noctis réussit à lui retourner le sourire mais la réalité du départ se profilait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Casey absente, Stella présente : ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il concevait les choses.

_Sois heureux avec Stella, lui souhait-t-elle. J'ai vu que tu l'appréciais.

_Tu dois te tromper de Stella.

_Ça ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de l'embrasser ce fameux soir. Oui j'étais juste un peu présente.

Mince mais pourquoi est-ce que ce détail le gênait ? Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi coupable pourtant.

_La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serais peut-être en mesure de te présenter l'homme de ma vie.

_Je te le souhaite, répondit Noctis dans un murmure. Avec ta gentillesse et tout l'amour que tu as à donner ça ne risque pas d'être très difficile.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et il était temps de se dire définitivement adieu.

_J'ai le droit à un câlin tout de même, se risqua Casey.

Noctis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et étreignit la jeune file avec une tendresse et une intensité qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre. Dans l'avion, Léandra regardait la scène par le hublot et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, dans la voiture, Bran et Lucas étaient aussi émus en les contemplant. Casey rompit ce dernier moment en se dégageant lentement du jeune homme.

_Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Noctis, dit-elle avec un petit sourire ému. A bientôt.

_Prends bien soin de toi, Casey.

Puis elle s'éloigna en lui lâchant la main qu'il lui avait saisie. Elle monta à bord de l'avion sans se retourner et la porte se referma sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil volait au-dessus de la tête de Noctis.

Trois semaines plus tard, Noctis était enfermé dans son bureau comme à son habitude depuis le départ de Casey. Il ne supportait pas de voir Stella, qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le touche. Le manque qu'avait laissé Casey dans le palais était presque tactile. Louis lui apportait son repas et faisait la correspondance avec le monde extérieur. Il savait que les Fleuret étaient au palais mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les gentils rois aimables. Pas avec ces personnes mauvaises. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir supporter la situation. C'est-ce jour-là qu'une personne familière entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

_J'ai sans doute la solution à votre problème.

Il faisait très chaud à Aurora en cette fin de mois d'août. La mairie était pleine de gens qui faisaient des va-et-viens dans les couloirs mais Casey préférait se limer les ongles comme à son habitude. Aurora lui répétait sans cesse de se mettre au travail mais à quoi bon? La jeune fille n'espérait qu'une chose: rentrer chez elle et se morfondre sur son amour perdu. Quand cette heure bénie arriva elle regagna son appartement et se jeta sur son canapé sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Elle alluma la télévision et la regarda sans la voir, pensant à autre chose. C'est ce jour-là qu'une personne familière pénétra chez elle sans prendre la peine de sonner.

_J'ai sans doute la solution à ton problème.

**FIN DU TOME 1 LA QUETE DU CRISTAL**


End file.
